A Resolve to Fight and Protect
by DiscoStu09
Summary: What if Ichigo decided to go straight to Urahara's to receive more training after successfully rescuing Rukia?
1. Ichigo's Decision

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Bleach**

**Rated T for some coarse language.  
**

* * *

**Arrancar Saga - Inner Battle arc - Chapter 1 – Ichigo's Decision**

* * *

**Karakura Town - 1st of September, 6:30am**

Ichigo found himself back on Sōkyoku Hill with Renji at his side and they were opposing Aizen.

_"I can only use this move once but if the opponent gets hit, they will unavoidably show an opening... Aizen-Taicho is strong... So that opening may be very brief... but try to catch him off guard." Abarai Renji informed the Substitute Shinigami. _

_"Got it!" Ichigo replied tightening his grip on Tensa Zangetsu. _

_"Let's go, Zabimaru!" Renji shouted as red reiatsu surrounded the broken segments of Zabimaru that Aizen had cut off. The segments of Zabimaru were all connected with Renji's reiatsu and they all floated in the air surrounding an amused Aizen._

_"__Higa Zekkō!" Renji shouted and the segments all shot straight at Aizen but when they connected the spectators weren't able to see the damage. This was due to all the dust, dirt and chunks of earth that covered Aizen from view from the force of Renji's technique. _

_Seeing the opening, Ichigo flew quickly towards Aizen and when he was close enough he could see the shadowy figure of Aizen within the cloud of dust. He believed that Aizen would have been injured from Renji's attack and swung his __Zanpakutō as hard as he could at Aizen's torso. _

_To his shock however, his attack was blocked easily. Not only was Aizen completely unharmed from Renji's attack but he had blocked his with just a finger. He couldn't react to the sudden flash of silver in his vision because of his disbelief and suddenly he was brought back to earth from the immense pain coming from his waist..._

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and realised that he was still sitting cross legged on Urahara's flying carpet along with his friends and Urahara's group. He rubbed his waist gently still feeling the phantom pain where Aizen had slashed him.

"Hey Kurosaki..." Ishida spoke up behind him, "Before we left... didn't Ukitake-san give you something?"

"Hmm... Oh yeah, it was this thing." Ichigo replied and pulled out the Substitute Shinigami Badge and showed it to the others.

"What's that?" Ishida asked curiously as he along with Sado and Inoue leaned over Ichigo to get a good look at it.

"It's a license... Get off! You guys are heavy." Ichigo complained annoyed as their combined weight pressed down on him.

"A license?" Ishida questioned confused.

None of the group saw both Urahara's and Yoruichi's eyes glance at each other for a moment with grim realisation clear in their eyes. They knew what that badge's purpose was and just what Soul Society had planned for the new Substitute Shinigami.

_'Of course they will have to wait until the situation with Aizen is dealt with first before they set their sights on Kūgo Ginjō.'_ Urahara thought and released a small grin as he quickly glanced at Ichigo. _'With Aizen's true colours finally exposed, I will probably receive a full pardon from Soul Society. After over 100 years of being an exile, I can finally get the chance to go home however it may only be short lived. If they carry out their plans to dispose of Kūgo Ginjō, then I am going to have to go against them once again. I owe Kurosaki-san and Isshin that at least. Let's hope Kurosaki-san can build up plenty of allies in Soul Society when this war is over... It would make it much easier.'_

"It's called a Substitute Shinigami Licence!" Ichigo explained. "Ukitake-san said 'In Soul Society there is a law regarding Substitute Shinigami's and if that Shinigami is deemed useful to Soul Society we give them this. If you put this on, you will be able to quickly become a Shinigami.' Well that is what he said. He told me to hold onto it because it might be useful... Are you even listening Ishida?" Ichigo asked seeing the thoughtful look on Ishida's face.

"Huh?! Yes of course!" Ishida answered hastily. _'Maybe I am just worrying too much...'_

"This emblem... Almost makes it seem that they don't want it back." Sado admitted looking at the skull.

"Don't say that." Ichigo grumbled.

"Looks like you no longer need my beautiful awesome practical cane anymore." Urahara pouted sadly.

"Of course! Now I will be able to leave my body when I choose to." Ichigo glared at a smirking Urahara, "I won't be at your mercy anymore."

"Ahh! Ishida-kun isn't this close to your house?!" Inoue cried out in realisation interrupting the banter.

"Yes it is." Ishida said as he recognised the buildings and street that they had flown over, "Urahara-san you can drop me off here."

"Okay!"

Urahara lowered the flying carpet until it was only a metre away from the ground. Of course he made sure that there were no people around to see this. It would be a bit annoying to explain... Then again, he could just erase there memory.

Before Ishida jumped off, Ichigo spoke up, "Later Ishida! I'll call you if something comes up!"

"What are you talking about?" Ishida asked with his back turned to the Substitute Shinigami. "Have you forgotten already, Kurosaki? You're a Shinigami and I am a Quincy... When we meet again, we will be meeting as enemies. See ya!"

With that parting comment Ishida jumped off the carpet and headed home.

"He's not honest with himself." Inoue said with a wide grin.

"Yeah seriously!" Ichigo huffed annoyed with Ishida.

Inoue giggled, "Well that is a good trait of Ishida-kun's."

"You think so?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I agree." Sado added.

"You too?" Ichigo gaped, "I guess you guys are more mature than I am..."

It only took them a few minutes to drop off both Inoue and Sado at their respective houses and now they journeyed to Ichigo's.

Ichigo looked over at Urahara and Yoruichi conversing quietly and without the distraction that his friends gave him, his mind wandered back to the fight he had with Aizen.

_'Fight isn't the right word to describe it...'_ Ichigo thought angrily, _'I was blocked by a single finger. Granted I wasn't at full strength because of the injuries I sustained against Byakuya, but I shouldn't have been blocked by a finger. Just how powerful is he? What is his goal? Not to mention that he seemed interested in me... I need to get stronger in case he attacks Karakura town!'_

However that led to another problem. He grasped Zangetsu's hilt but when he tried to summon Zangetsu's power he felt the cocky laugh of his Inner Hollow. The sound made him release his hold on his Zanpakutō and the voice quietened.

That bastard had taken over in his fight with Byakuya and he reluctantly admitted that his interference had saved his life. Knowing that he only beat Byakuya because his Hollow helped him really pissed him off. Having to watch through the Hollow's eyes unable to control his own body was torturous until he finally managed to gain the strength to overpower him. Worst of all was just how well his Hollow wielded Bankai. While he had struggled against Byakuya when Byakuya unleashed his Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, his Hollow on the other hand proved to be far superior to Byakuya.

_'His lack of conscience gave him a real advantage. He fought to kill, not to defeat.'_ Ichigo concluded,_ 'I had two great chances to kill__ him. Right after I activated Bankai, I had the tip of my blade an inch away from his throat but I backed away. The second time I stabbed him in the left side of his stomach in a non-vital area instead of stabbing him right through his chest.'_

Was it his hesitation to kill that stopped him from utilising his Bankai correctly? Is that why his Hollow wielded his Bankai so much better than him?

_'Not just Bankai...'_ Ichigo thought suddenly as a memory popped up. _'During the battle against Kenpachi... When I fought him briefly in my Inner World, I remember how well he wielded Zangetsu.'_

His thoughts were interrupted when a paw of claws suddenly scratched his face harshly.

"Gah! What the hell Yoruichi!" Ichigo shouted angrily holding his face with his right hand. Through his fingers, he glared furiously at the nonchalant black cat.

Yoruichi shrugged, "We had been calling you for several minutes but you wouldn't listen. So I figured that this was the second best way to get your attention."

"What was the first?" Ichigo complained and released the hold on his face after pushing the pain away.

Yoruichi glanced at Ururu and Jinta and replied, "It wouldn't have been appropriate with the children among us."

Jinta tried to protest that he wasn't a child but Tessai calmly put his hand over his mouth and prevented the hot headed kid from talking.

Ichigo blushed heavily understanding immediately what Yoruichi was referring to.

Urahara pouted on the other hand and muttered, "I knew I should have left them at the store."

Yoruichi just smirked. Ichigo didn't know which made her happier, his embarrassment or Urahara's comment.

"As we were trying to tell you... We're at your place." Yoruichi informed the Substitute Shinigami.

Ichigo blinked and check his surroundings. Sure enough, they were hovering only a few metres in the air just outside his house.

"Just what were you thinking so hard about, Kurosaki-san?" Urahara inquired.

"Aizen's goal..." Ichigo answered truthfully and reluctantly added, "Also about my fight with Byakuya and... My Inner Hollow."

"I see..." Urahara answered. He had informed Hirako Shinji about Ichigo having an Inner Hollow and would need help in controlling it when he returned from Soul Society. He expected that Shinji would soon make contact with Ichigo.

"Aizen... I have a suspicion of what he is planning." Urahara admitted, "But it is late... If you're still curious, come by the store after school and I will explain."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and questioned the candle shop owner, "Can you train me more?"

Urahara looked surprised at the question and glanced at Yoruichi to see her equally surprised. Urahara looked back into the determined eyes of Kurosaki Ichigo and asked curiously, "Why do you ask? You successfully saved Rukia and now you can go back to your human life. Go to school, hang out with your friends and maybe get a girlfriend. You don't need to get involved in this, let Soul Society handle Aizen."

Despite saying this out loud his thoughts were far different. The four people that protected this town, Ichigo, Ishida, Sado and Inoue were the only ones that could defeat Aizen. Logically he knew that Inoue and Sado would never gain the power to go toe to toe with Aizen however they hadn't seen Aizen's Zanpakutō. If Ishida was able to get his powers back and learn and master **every **technique that his father Ryūken knew then he might have a chance against Aizen. However Ichigo was their best bet to defeat Aizen.

Not to mention Aizen's goal directly involved Karakura town so Ichigo would be forced to be involved in the fight. For Aizen to be defeated, Ichigo needed to actively train and want to fight and not fight just because he had to. That was why he was asking Ichigo these questions... to learn Ichigo's state of mind.

"I don't give a damn about Aizen's plans." Ichigo told him seriously, "Just answer me this... Is Karakura town or my family and friends in danger from him?"

"I'm afraid so." Urahara said seriously.

"Hanging with friends... Getting a girlfriend... What does that matter if I don't have the strength to protect them when the time comes?" Ichigo explained, "He stopped me with a finger Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san. It was only because of my Hollow that I was able to defeat Byakuya... At my current level, I am useless in this fight. I need to get stronger!"

Urahara looked at him at him with a mixture of sadness and pride from behind his fan. He would always feel responsible for involving Ichigo in this mess and for creating the Hōgyoku that would aid Aizen in whatever he was planning. Still from his experience with Ichigo, he knew the more determined he was, the faster his progress developed.

"Okay Kurosaki-san!" Urahara said cheerfully, "Come to my shop after school and we will begin!"

Ichigo shook his head, "No, I have no intention of going to school. My grades are already high, and I can afford to miss a bit of school. I'll get my Tou-san to inform the school of my leave of absence, I just need to find a reason for him to do that."

"Tell him that you are an apprentice to the great Urahara Kisuke at the Urahara Shop." Urahara puffed his chest out proudly with a big grin on his face causing Ichigo to sweat drop.

"Sure I guess that will work." Ichigo nodded and jumped off the carpet and headed to his window. Urahara and Yoruichi watched him for a moment before taking off towards the store.

Ichigo looked through his window into his room and to his extreme annoyance; Kon was lying on his bed in his body. If lying on his bed sleeping was the only thing that he was doing, then Ichigo wouldn't have a problem with it. The problem was what the mod soul was muttering about the inappropriate dreams he was having in detail. He tried to open the window from the outside but it didn't budge an inch due to it being locked from the inside. Not wanting to break his window, he began tapping on it loudly.

"Hehe... No nee-san... Ah..." Kon muttered in his sleep having a very inappropriate dream about Rukia. "Oh not you too Inoue-san..."

Kon's eyes tightened when his dream faded away and he was brought back to reality by a loud tapping noise. His eyes snapped open and he shot out of bed glaring furiously at the direction the noise was coming from.

"Shut up! What is this noise that is interrupting my peaceful sleep?! I was so close! 2 more seconds, and Nee-san and Inoue-san would have sandwiched me! What... t... the... Ichigo?!" Kon trailed off with wide eyes, seeing the Substitute Shinigami giving him a very annoyed look.

Wait a minute... If Ichigo was back that meant...

"You're finally back, Ichigo!" Kon shouted excitedly after opening the window. "Yes! Now I can finally part with your annoying body! But, if you're home that means... Welcome home Nee-san!"

Silence met his scream of excitement causing the mod soul to begin looking around but didn't see Rukia anywhere. He looked back to Ichigo who had entered his room and currently had his back to Kon.

"Where is Nee-san?"

"She decided to stay over there." Ichigo replied pulling out his Substitute Shinigami badge.

"What are you saying?!" Kon shouted, "The why bother going all the way there if..."

Kon couldn't finish his complaints before Ichigo swiftly spun around and slammed the badge into Kon's forehead. The small green pill spat out of Ichigo's body and Ichigo caught it with his right hand. He allowed his body to fall onto the bed and he glanced at his badge.

"This thing is really useful." Ichigo acknowledged. It would certainly be a lot easier to use instead of having to stuff his hand into Kon's mouth whenever he was in the lion plushie. "Sorry Kon, I'll tell you about it in the morning. Let me rest for the night."

He placed the pill on his desk and entered back into his body for the first time in a while.

_'Man... It feels great being back in my own bed.'_ Ichigo thought pleasantly until a familiar shiver passed through his body.

"I know this feeling..." Ichigo muttered fearfully, "But it couldn't be... It's still dark out."

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOOO!" Isshin shouted bursting through the door. Both feet were in the air aimed at Ichigo fortunately Ichigo managed to raise his guard and caught his father's kick.

"Whoa..." Isshin muttered impressed by Ichigo's reaction.

"You haven't changed... I'm relieved." Ichigo grinned for a moment before settling into his natural scowl.

Isshin noted in amazement, "You stopped my crazy screw kick in midair... You're skills have..."

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled, "Why the hell are you attacking me in the middle of the night?!"

"Middle of the night? It's 7am!" Isshin retorted breaking Ichigo's hold and threw a punch at his son, "Time to get ready for school!"

"What?!" Ichigo shouted in disbelief blocking his father's punch and retaliating with his own.

"Hey! Otou-san! Onii-chan! Stop that! You're bothering the neighbours!" Yuzu yelled looking into Ichigo's room to see her brother and fighter fighting. Karin stood next to her with her arms folded across her chest and an amused look in her eye.

"I haven't seen them this excited in a while."

"Karin-chan, don't just stand there! Stop them!" Yuzu protested but Karin just shrugged and continued watching the show. It had been a while since they had seen it after all.

* * *

**Urahara's Shop Basement - 1st of September, 10:00am**

"Yo! Urahara-san!" Ichigo greeted Urahara in his Shinigami form after stepping into the large training room. He had explained to his father that he had been given an apprentice ship at Urahara's Shop and needed to waive school for a little while. Surprisingly his father hadn't hesitate in agreeing and called the school up to explain the situation. He had been emailed with the assignments that he needed to complete by the end of the month.

Standing beside Urahara, whom had been waiting for his arrival, was Yoruichi and Tessai.

"So what are we doing first?" Ichigo questioned his teachers.

Urahara grinned from behind his fan, "I am going to be the one to continue your Zanjutsu training and let's be honest, you desperately need to learn how to control your reiatsu."

Ichigo scowled in frustration. That meant more annoying delicate exercises like controlling that Reishūkaku back at Kūkaku's place.

Just as Urahara was about to explain what Tessai and Yoruichi were here for, Ichigo cut him off by asking, "Hey Urahara-san, what's with the blue fan? Isn't it usually white?"

Indeed the fan that Urahara was currently using was blue in colour. Said shopkeeper scowled as he remembered sneezing on his beloved regular fan and was forced to use this ordinary one. Yoruichi chuckling next to him wasn't helping either.

_'I swear I will find the one that bad mouthed my store and avenge my beloved fan!'_ Urahara thought determinedly.

"I just felt like using this one today. Back onto important matters, Tessai-san will begin instructing you in the matters of Kidō. Both Hadō and Bakudō." Urahara pointed to Tessai and received a nod in agreement from said man.

Urahara then signaled to Yoruichi and explained, "Yoruichi-san here will help improve your Hakuda and your Hohō."

"Not to mention your stamina." Yoruichi pointed out with a smirk and a glint in her eyes that Ichigo missed.

Ichigo scoffed, "My stamina is fine. I could've done that whole Bankai training without taking a break. You're the one that had to stop."

"Your fighting stamina is impressive." Yoruichi agreed, "However, there are many different and more _pleasurable_ ways to test a man's stamina."

Urahara let out a perverted giggle and Tessai blushed at Yoruichi's teasing. Their reactions didn't compete with Ichigo's as the young man's face turned red from embarrassment and spluttered, "This isn't the time for your crazy antics!"

Yoruichi didn't lose her smirk and continued to look at him with amusement. She just couldn't help it... He was so innocent.

"I thought I had already mastered shunpo." Ichigo said confused after getting his embarrassment under control, "What else is there for me to learn in that area?"

"Mastered shunpo?!" The Goddess of Flash asked incredulously. "Please, you've only scratched the surface. In Bankai you might be able to give me a little workout but you're still a long way off from being my equal."

"Also considering the main strength of your Bankai is speed... Imagine how fast you would be if you mastered shunpo in your Shikai state." Urahara explained to him.

Ichigo nodded in understanding, it made sense after all. "So what first?"

"We will begin with reiatsu control so that we can seal your Shikai into something much smaller and less... destructive."

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember what I told you when you were learning Bankai?" Yoruichi asked him with a grin on her face seeing Ichigo's confused look.

"I told you that your Zanpakutō is a full-time released form type because of your vast but uncontrollable reiatsu."

"Yeah so? I'll say the same thing I asked Ishida. If my reiatsu is high, shouldn't it remain on its maximum output?"

Now Urahara lost the grin on his face that he had since Ichigo got here and became serious, "No, in fact it is a very bad thing. Why do you think Taicho and Fuku-Taicho have to have limiters placed on them that conceal 80% of their reiatsu? Do you know how much damage that your leaking reiatsu is causing to the souls of humans and the fact that it draws many Hollows to this town? The same town you wish to protect? If you learned how to suppress your reiatsu, then that would mean less Hollows coming to Karakura. In turn that would mean less danger for your friends and family."

Ichigo was stunned by the amount of danger he was causing Karakura town just because of his lack of reiatsu control. He knew no matter how much he hated this type of training he would have to do it.

"Since you leave you're Zanpakutō in its Shikai, when you go back into your body you are still radiating the same amount of reiatsu as when you were in your Shinigami form. Just being near you causes the souls around you especially the ones that don't have any reiryoku to suffer." Urahara explained.

"So how do I seal it then?" Ichigo asked.

"You will need to go into your Inner World and ask Zangetsu to stop feeding you his power. Once he does, then all we need to do is to teach you how to control your own." Urahara replied.

"How do I get in there? Zangetsu has always pulled me in."

"We will use a method known as Jinzen." The eccentric scientist exclaimed.

"Jinzen?"

"This method is the only way to carry on a proper conversation with your Zanpakutō. First you have to place your sword over your lap. Take a meditative pose and then force your mind to become one with Zangetsu." Yoruichi jumped in.

Ichigo sat down in a meditative pose that he had learned as a kid when he learned karate placed Zangetsu across his lap. He fell into the meditative stance and the adults watched him for a few moments. Tessai walked behind Ichigo and threw a punch towards the back of Ichigo's head. Ichigo quickly ducked under the punch that he sensed approaching him.

"Why did you dodge?" Tessai boomed angrily.

Ichigo just looked at him with confusion and blurted out, "Are you crazy?! If I don't dodge then it's going to hurt!"

"The fact that you dodged my fist means you aren't putting your soul into your sword! Now concentrate, picture your inner world, and connect your soul with your Zanpakutō." Tessai demanded.

Ichigo got back into his stance and began connecting with Zangetsu while Urahara, Yoruichi, and Tessai watched on patiently.

_'Thanks to that badge, Kurosaki-san no longer has to worry about his reiatsu affecting others while in his human body. __He doesn't need to know that yet. Let him believe it for now since it is a good motivator for him to begin controlling his reiatsu.'_ Urahara thought silently as he watched Ichigo. _'When he enters his Shinigami form on the other hand, that is another matter. Dealing with ordinary Hollow, a Shikai isn't needed.'_

* * *

**Karakura High School - 1st of September, 10:10am**

Inoue sat at her usual desk by the window at school looking through the window with a thoughtful frown on her usual cheery beautiful face. The orange haired beauty had acknowledged Ishida and Sado when they arrived and of course reunited with her best friend Tatsuki. However when Ichigo didn't turn up to class she begun to get worried until she had sensed his reiatsu still at his house.

During the homeroom call just a little over an hour ago, their teacher Miss Ochi told them, "Ah yes, Kurosaki Isshin rang up earlier and said that Ichigo had just started an apprentice ship at Urahara's shop and will be back in a few months. Such a shame, Ichigo could do much better than that dump."

Inoue was far too curious as to why Ichigo had gone to Urahara's instead of school after feeling his reiatsu head to the store. Ishida and Sado both seemed to have the same feeling as well and each of them gave Miss Ochi excuses to get out of class. Keigo of course not wanting to be left out of the group tried to leave as well but their teacher wouldn't let him. It helped that all three of them were among the top students in the school.

"The only reason I can think of is he is there for more training." Sado concluded as the trio walked towards Urahara's shop.

"That is the most logical outcome." Ishida agreed.

"But why? We saved Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun is already strong enough to take on any Hollows that attack." Inoue questioned them curiously.

"Probably because of Aizen... Kurosaki must be training in preparation for another fight with him or he is just worried that if Aizen attacks Karakura town he won't be strong enough." Ishida concluded but he bitterly thought, _"And I can't do anything since I can't gather reishi."_

"Why would he attack Karakura town?" Inoue asked him confused why a Shinigami would want to attack this town, what would be the gain?

Ishida just shrugged not really interested in coming up any theories on why Aizen would attack this town. He couldn't contribute if there was a fight anyway.

"Is there any way you can recover your powers?" Sado asked Ishida startling the Quincy who wasn't expecting the question. Sado might not be one for words, but he could read body language really well. So it was easy for him to see that Ishida was struggling without his powers even if he wouldn't come out and admit it.

"No not that I can think of. When I used The Letzt Stil, I was able to gather reishi at a rate that my body couldn't withstand. It gave me great power and I was able to defeat Kurotsuchi Mayuri with it. However because it surpassed my limits, it burnt my body up and once the power subsided I became unable to gather reishi. My body is far too damaged. While I can still sense people's reiatsu and see Hollow and Shinigami, my body can no longer fight."

"So your body is so damaged that you can't use your powers. I'm sorry Ishida-kun I know how much you love about your heritage." Inoue told him sympathetically.

"If it's just because of that, couldn't Inoue heal it?" Sado questioned hopefully.

Ishida looked at him in extreme surprise having not thought of that and looked at Inoue trying to conceal his hope but failing.

"Can you Inoue-san?" He almost pleaded.

Inoue smiled brightly at him while rubbing the back of her head, "I guess I can give it a try. I'll need you to lie down so I guess we will wait until we get to Urahara-san's, unless you want to lie in the middle of the street."

"Uh no that's okay Inoue-san. I can wait until we get to Urahara's." Ishida said hurriedly.

Only a few moments later did their eyes widened when they felt a shift in Ichigo's reiatsu.

"What just happened to Ichigo?" Sado grunted, light sweat descending from his forehead.

"His reiatsu has changed... into a Hollow's." Ishida said in disbelief.

Inoue shook off the feeling and quickened her pace to Urahara's shop with Sado and Ishida not far behind.

* * *

**Inner World**

Ichigo awoke to a familiar place, sitting on the side of a tall building, and the sky was a deep sea's blue with no clouds. He stood up always feeling a little bit strange to be able to stand on the sides of buildings.

**"Yo, isn't this a surprise. The King has come to greet the Horse."**

Ichigo spun around to see his look alike in white crouching on the ledge that Zangetsu would usually stand. Only difference was that his Inner Hollow wasn't on a pole.

**"You sure are making a wimpy face there, huh?"** Hollow Ichigo said as he stood up.

Ichigo ignored him for the moment and quickly looked around his surroundings for any sign of old man Zangetsu.

"Where is Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

**"Zangetsu?"** Hollow smirked and then pointed at Ichigo. **"Do you mean the one that you have on your back or the one that I have here?"**

He grasped the hilt of the Zangetsu he had on his back and withdrew the large sword before Ichigo. It was the same shape as Ichigo's but the colours were inverse. Instead of the edge being silver, it was black and the blade was silver instead of black. Instead of being white, the cloth was black.

_'Another Zangetsu?'_ Ichigo thought incredulously.

**"Heh... I never expected you would come here so early, King."** Hollow Ichigo admitted resting his Zangetsu on his shoulder, **"I was hoping that I could devour you slowly and have you slowly lose your mind to the fear. However it can't be helped. You may have come here for other reasons but it looks like you will just have to settle on being devoured now."**

"I have too many people to protect to allow myself to be devoured by you." Ichigo scoffed irritably, "Answer my question... Where is Zangetsu?"

Hichigo tilted his head to the right as he stared at Ichigo before smirking, **"Who knows if you will understand but... Zangetsu and I have always been one and the same. Both Zangetsu and I are a part of your reiryoku, and I was a part of Zangetsu! We all share the same body, and whenever the 'dominant' person changes, the outer appearance changes. When one is dominated by 'life', one is flesh. When one is dominated by 'death', one becomes bones. It's the same reasoning. My power expanded, and so the ruling power went to me. In addition, this way, Zangetsu became a part of me instead. The more you try to use Zangetsu's power, the easier it is for me to control your soul!"**

"I see..." Ichigo stated, "That's why whenever I grabbed Zangetsu's hilt, I could feel your presence instead of his. I get it... so that means if I am able to beat you here... Then Zangetsu will... be restored into control of my reiryoku once again."

**"You... beat me? That's impossible."** Hollow Ichigo told him.

"That so?" Ichigo replied and withdrew his Zangetsu and pointed the tip at Hollow Ichigo, "Try saying that again when our swords meet!"

**"Che... You're so stubborn!"** Hollow Ichigo replied and then he leaped into the air with his Zangetsu in one hand raised above his head. As he descended towards Ichigo quickly, Ichigo raised his in the air to meet the downward strike and both Zanpakutō clashed fiercely.

* * *

**Urahara's Shop Basement - 1st of September, 10:15am**

Ichigo's three teachers were still waiting patiently for Ichigo to come out of Jinzen so they could begin the next part of his training. Well all but one was being patient.

"Maa... What is taking Kurosaki-san so long?!" Urahara said childishly. "I could be doing other things instead of just waiting here. It should have only taking him a minute or so to convince Zangetsu to cut off his power."

"Hush Kisuke." Yoruichi snapped, "He will be done when he is done."

"But Yoruichi-san, just think of the other fun stuff we could..." Urahara's whining was suddenly cut off when they all buckled slightly under the sudden reiatsu that popped up. None of them had expected the sudden reiatsu but they shook it off immediately and identified that it came from Ichigo.

"Huh? That wasn't supposed to happen." Urahara said confused.

Their eyes widened when the reiatsu being released from Ichigo suddenly changed into a darker and denser reiatsu. Ichigo's previously bowed head shot up revealing him with a wicked grin on his face. His eyes had changed, his irises were now yellow and his sclera was black. A Hollow mask formed on the left side of his face. It took the form of a menacing skull and it was pure white in colour except for three red striped along the forehead and two under the eye.

The Hollowfied Ichigo leaped to his feet, his Zanpakutō in his hand and slashed at Urahara's head but hit nothing but air.

"Whoa that was a close one." Urahara yelled standing on a large boulder looking down on Hollow Ichigo. He rested his cane on his shoulder, "If I hadn't been so worried about my trademark hat being damaged, I might not have been able to dodge that."

"Kisuke... what happened?" Yoruichi asked the scientist appearing next to him.

Urahara narrowed his eyes and replied, "I think that Zangetsu wasn't there. Instead it was his Inner Hollow and now he and Kurosaki-san are battling for control."

"And why didn't you think of this happening before sending him to his Inner World?!" Yoruichi snapped at him.

"I don't know the specifics in taming an Inner Hollow!" Urahara said indignantly. "All the research I have done involving Hollowfication was simply learning how to stop Soul Suicide. If I knew how to deal with it I would have told Kurosaki-san earlier! Tessai hit him with some Bakudō!"

Tessai nodded appearing behind the Hollowfied Ichigo and pointed his right hand at the Hollow.

"Bakudō 63: Sajo Sabaku!"

A yellow energy rope that looks like thick chains appeared out of mid air near Tessai's hand and wrapped tightly around the startled Hollow Ichigo's torso. Just as the Hollow was about to break free, Tessai added on another spell.

"Bakudō 99: Kin!"

Spiritual fabric wrapped around the Hollow's entire body on top of the Bakudō 63 and pinned his body firmly on to the ground. Spiritual fabric stacked to the ground around Hollow Ichigo with several iron shafts in an "X" shape.

"Bakudō 75: Gochūtekkan!" Tessai concluded his string of spells.

Five incredibly tall and thick pillars, which were connected to each other by chains, were summoned in mid air above the Hollow. They descended towards him quickly and landed right on top of him. One on each leg, one on each shoulder blade, and one smack in the middle of his back.

"Nice job Tessai!" Urahara praised his business partner after shunpoing to his location along with Yoruichi.

"Will that hold him?" Tessai grunted out.

"Hopefully... Just in case it doesn't..." Urahara said as his cane stripped away revealing his Zanpakutō underneath, "Okiro, Benihime!"

His Zanpakutō took the form a sleek, medium-sized sword and the grip had a gentle decorative bend that ended at a crimson tassel dangling from the pommel. Instead of a cross guard, there was a U-shaped decoration covering the first three or four inches of blade, with a flower petal design just as it met a red string wrapping. The string is wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on one side and a folded paper decoration on the other. Benihime's blade was straight and slim, though somewhat short, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point.

"Urahara-san!" Inoue shouted appearing inside the training room to their surprise along with Ishida and Sado. "What's happened to Kurosaki-kun?"

"Well... he seems to be going through a tiny problem..." Urahara said sheepishly.

* * *

**Ichigo's Inner World**

The clash between the two Zangetsu's created a shockwave that shattered all of the windows on the building as both fighters struggled to overpower the other.

**"Having a bit of trouble, Ichigo?!"** Hollow Ichigo taunted him. He had his right hand holding his Zangetsu's handle and his left elbow pressing down on the blade trying to add more force. Ichigo was in the same position as his Hollow, with his right hand on Zangetsu's handle and his left elbow on the blade to brace himself.

"Yeah right!" Ichigo retorted. His eyes flared up with resolve and the edge of his Zangetsu had a faint blue aura surround it. Hollow Ichigo's glinted in excitement and mirrored Ichigo as a faint white aura surrounded the edge of his own Zangetsu.

**"Getsuga Tenshō!"** Both fighters yelled fiercely.

A mix of blue and white energy erupted from their blades and mixed together trying to overpower the other. In a manner of seconds both warriors were enveloped in an explosion of blue and white energy.

Ichigo skidded backwards out of the fiery explosion and used his reishi manipulation to stand in the air. He quickly scanned the area for his Inner Hollow but saw no sight of him and concluded that he was behind the explosion of power.

His eyes widened as his instincts screamed at him to move and he was just able to dodge the tip of his Hollow's Zangetsu that almost pierced his head. The Zanpakutō shot past him and with his free left hand he grabbed onto the handle.

Ichigo smirked as his eyes trailed the black cloth that straightened out down to the remnants of their previous attack. No doubt his Hollow thought he could throw his Zanpakutō and catch him off guard. Well he was about to pay the price for his mistake.

Blue energy enveloped his Zangetsu and Ichigo's eyes flashed with malicious intent. This wasn't like his fights with Ikkaku, Renji, Kenpachi and Byakuya. He cut to defeat them. He targeted non-vital areas. This time he won't.

_'When I dodge, I won't let you cut me. When I'm protecting someone, I won't let them die. When I attack, I will cut you!'_ Those were the words that Urahara had beat into him before he invaded Soul Society. He fought by those words. However in this fight, he had to make a slight change.

_'When I attack, I will kill you!'_

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo roared and unleashed the large blue crescent wave of energy towards Hollow Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes widened however when at the corner of his eyes he saw the black cloth of Hollow Ichigo's Zangetsu suddenly be encased by white energy. He quickly released the Zanpakutō but it was too late and the white energy exploded from the Zanpakutō and enclosed Ichigo. Fortunately Ichigo managed to bring his own Zangetsu in front of the explosion to block out most of the damage.

**"This is a lot more fun than I thought it would be King."** Hollow Ichigo admitted with delight as the remnants from all of the previous explosions faded away. With the Inner World back to its calm status both fighters were able to see the others conditions.

Ichigo had a slight burn on his forehead and some wear and tears on the left side of his Shihakushō. Hollow Ichigo on the other hand and his left sleeve ripped apart from the elbow downwards and a light burn on his left forearm.

**"I like that look in your eyes. You haven't had a look in your eyes like that since you fought Grand Fisher. The look that screams just how much you want to kill me!"** Hollow Ichigo smirked at Ichigo and he began spinning his Zangetsu with his cloth.

Ichigo's narrowed and said with some confusion, "I had no idea it was possible send reiatsu through the cloth and use Getsuga Tenshō from a distance..."

Hollow Ichigo scoffed, **"You barely know how to use Zangetsu Ichigo! You were amazed when you saw me use the cloth when we fought the first time... but not once did you ever use it on one of your fights!"**

Ichigo didn't reply. The truth was he never found the opportunity to use it in a fight.

Hollow Ichigo stopped spinning his blade and grabbed the handle before resting it on his shoulder. His unwavering gaze fixed on Ichigo. It was beginning to creep Ichigo out.

"**Jidanbō**** and Ikkaku..."** Hollow Ichigo said, **"I'll give you credit for those victories. You won them from your own strength and skills. However, Renji, Kenpachi and Byakuya... If it wasn't for my help then you would have been killed by all three of them!"**

His mask... Ichigo remembered... In areas where both Renji and Kenpachi had struck in a critical spot, a Hollow Mask appeared to block most of the damage. And of course against Byakuya, his Hollow took control.

"If helping me pisses you off so much... then why did you?" Ichigo demanded.

Hollow Ichigo's eyes narrowed and replied, **"Ichigo, what's the difference between a king and his horse?"**

"What?"

**"I don't mean kiddy trash like 'One's a person and one's an animal' or 'one has two legs and one has four.'" **Hollow Ichigo explained. **"If their form, ability, and power were the same, why is it that one becomes the king and controls the battle, while the other becomes the horse and carries the king?"**

Ichigo remained silent holding his Zangetsu defensively and slowly descended from the sky onto the building that Hollow Ichigo stood on.

**"There's only one answer... INSTINCT!"**Hollow Ichigo screamed viciously.

"Instinct..." Ichigo muttered.

**"In order for identical beings to get stronger and gain the power they need to become king, they must search for more battles and power! They thirst for battle, and live to mercilessly, crush, shred, and slice their enemies! Deep, deep within our body lies the honed instinct to kill, and slaughter our enemies! However, you don't have that! You don't have those pure, base instincts! You fight with your brain! You try to defeat your enemies with logic, and it doesn't work! You're trying to cut them with a sheathed sword! That's why you're weaker than me, Ichigo!" **Hollow Ichigo shouted furiously at Ichigo.

"What're talking about?" Ichigo questioned him, "I've been told that I have sharp instincts from my teachers and from some of the Shinigami I have battled."

Hollow Ichigo scoffed, **"Your instincts look sharp from Shinigami that you have defeated. The reason they believe that is because you defeated them. Your primal instincts only tend to surface whenever you're out of any logical ways to win. When you fought Renji you focused on identifying the patterns in his attack and determine when he would be vulnerable. What happened then Ichigo? You missed, and he slashed you badly. If it wasn't for me protecting you then you would have died then. In the end you won the fight by abandoning your thought process and used your instincts. Logic won't beat me Ichigo... And for obvious reasons... I won't be protecting you this time!"**

"You still haven't told me why you helped me in those battles." Ichigo pressed him.

Hollow Ichigo rolled his eyes, **"You still don't get it... You really are a moron. If you die then I die and I am sick of a weakling like you being in charge of my fate. So now I will rise up and take the crown from you myself!"**

"That's not going to happen! This is my body!" Ichigo retorted angrily. He pointed the tip of Zangetsu straight at Hollow Ichigo and placed his left hand on his right forearm. The white cloth wrapped around his right arm and a faint blue aura surrounded him. "I don't have the instincts to kill? Try looking at my sword again!"

**"You're all talk, Ichigo!"** Hollow Ichigo shouted back and mimicked Ichigo's stance.

**"BANKAI!" **They yelled in unison. Blue energy burst out of Ichigo and enveloping him while for Hollow Ichigo it was white in colour.

The real fight for control of Ichigo's body was about to begin...

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**If you like, please leave a review. If you don't like it, then don't read it!**

**Okay so this is the re-write of Tensa Zangetsu's True Power which I have named Resolve to Fight and Protect. This will have major changes compared to the original which is why I have decided to put it under a new story. I'll keep my previous one up until I catch up to it.**

**Memories of Nobody, Fade to Black, Zanpakutō Rebellion, Reigai and Amagai arc will all be included. Of course the Zanpakutō and Amagai arc won't be huge. Amagai will only take a maximum of three chapters and the Zanpakutō arc will be 3-7 chapters. Reigai arc will also be 3-7 chapters long. Of course they will have my own twists and have some minor and major differences. **

**This story will end before a major time skip and the sequel will focus on Hell, Fullbring arc and 1,000 Year Blood War arc.**

**Ichigo will not have a pairing in this story. There may be some very slight romantic moments here and there but there will be no set pairing. In the sequel I intend for Ichigo to be with Rukia at some point. However romance will play a little part in both stories.**

* * *

**Now for fun, my new poll is up and I am asking you who your favourite 3 Ichigo pairings are. Now I am only putting up pairings with females and there will be no multiples.**

**Rukia**

**Inoue**

**Yoruichi**

**Tatsuki**

**Matsumoto **

**Nel**

**Harribel**

**Ikumi**

**Riruka**

**Jackie**

**Hinamori**

**Nanao**

**Nemu**

**Isane**

**Kiyone**

**Soifon**

**Unohana**

**Lisa**

**Mashiro**

**Hiyori**

**Appaci**

**Mila-Rose**

**Sung-Sun**

* * *

**Glossary (All is taken from Bleach Wiki):**

_Zangetsu - __Slaying Moon_

_Tensa Zangetsu - Heaven Chain Slaying Moon_

_Zabimaru - Snake Tail_

_Shikai - __Initial Release_

_Bankai - Final Release_

_Zanpakutō - Soul-Cutter Sword_

_Shinigami - Soul Reaper(s)_

_Quincy - __Monk of Destruction_

_Hōgyoku - __Crumbling Orb_

_Getsuga Tenshō - __Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer_

_Okiro Benihime - Awaken Crimson Princess_

_Bakudō 63: Sajo Sabaku - __Locking Bondage Stripes_

_Bakudō 99: Kin - __Seal_

_Bakudō 75: Gochūtekkan - __Quintet of 1 kan Iron Pillars_

_Higa Zekkō - __Bite of a Broken Baboon's Fang_

_Senkei __Senbonzakura Kageyoshi - __Slaughterscape Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms_

_Jinzen - Sword Meditation_

_Tou-san - Father_

_Otou-san - Daddy_

_Onii-chan - Big Brother_

_Kidō - Demon Way_

_Hadō - Way of Destruction_

_Bakudō - Way of Binding_

_Zanjutsu - Swordsmanship_

_Hohō - Agility_

_Hakuda - Hand-to-Hand Combat_

_Shunpo - Flash step_

_Reiatsu - Spirit Pressure_

_Reiryoku - Spirit Power_

_Reishi - Spirit Particles_

_Shihakushō__ - Garment of Dead Souls_

_Letzt Stil -_ _Last Style_

_Chikasumi no Tate - __Blood Mist Shield _

_Kōtotsu -_ _Wresting-Surge_


	2. Battling for Control

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

**Arrancar Saga - Inner Battle arc - Chapter 2 – Battling for Control**

* * *

**Urahara Shop**

"So Kurosaki has an Inner Hollow and right now he is fighting for control..." Ishida clarified after Urahara explained to them the situation.

"That is correct!" Urahara exclaimed waving his fan wildly.

_'So Kurosaki is both a Shinigami and a Hollow...' _Ishida thought incredulously, _'Just how I am allies with him again?'_

"Will he be okay?" Inoue asked shivering at the feeling of Hollow Ichigo's reiatsu pressing down on her. It was dark and violent, so different from Ichigo's rather light but protective reiatsu.

"Don't worry. Ichigo will be fine." Yoruichi said confidently.

_'Ichigo...'_ Sado thought helplessly. For the first time Ichigo was fighting a battle that he didn't have the ability to help.

The group was shocked when Hollow Ichigo's reiatsu took another sharp spike and to Tessai, Yoruichi and Urahara's disbelief, the Bakudō holding down Hollow Ichigo broke apart.

Hollow Ichigo stood before them with a Hollow hole in the centre of his chest but their biggest concern was the black coat he wore and the black daitō in his hand.

"That is Ichigo's Bankai! This just got a bit more difficult..!" Yoruichi warned them.

_'So that is his Bankai huh?'_ Urahara thought interestedly, _'I've never seen a Bankai like this... You really are a unique one Kurosaki-san.'_

"I'll handle him fist Kisuke." Yoruichi announced to her friend, "I'll take him for ten minutes and then you switch with me. We will keep rotating until Ichigo takes back control."

"Fine by me." Urahara smiled before looking at the three high school students. "I advice you all stay back. I'm afraid that he is currently out of your league especially when one of you can't use his powers."

That reminded Ishida what Inoue was going to try and do when they got here. They nodded in agreement and backed away just as Yoruichi began fighting the Hollowfied Ichigo.

"Let's see how fast your Hollowfied Bankai really is Ichigo." Yoruichi teased Ichigo completely forgetting that he couldn't hear her. "I'll show you why I haven't lost the title, 'Goddess of Flash.'

Hollow Ichigo just roared and hacked away at Yoruichi. The feline-like woman merely laughed as she calmly evaded each one of the Hollow's attacks. He slashed at her for several minutes and not once did his blade even touch her. She also never lost the grin on her face. He vanished in a burst of sonido much to Yoruichi's surprise and appeared behind her.

Yoruichi spun around and couldn't react as Hollow Ichigo slashed her chest. The maniacal smirk on Hollow Ichigo's face suddenly vanished when instead of a heavily bleeding Yoruichi all he saw was two pieces of orange cloth on the ground. A kick to the side of his head that didn't have a mask forming over sent the Hollowfied Ichigo crashing into the ground.

"You didn't think that it would be that easy did you?" Yoruichi asked cockily.

"Yoruichi-san seems to be really enjoying herself." Urahara mused as he watched his oldest friend hold off the Hollow without difficulty. "He has high reiatsu, but it seems the Hollow Ichigo is relying solely on instincts. Using nothing but instincts is no way to fight. There must be a balance of instinct and logic to win a fight."

* * *

**Inner World**

The large burst of reiatsu that both Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo released upon the activation of their Bankai's caused the building they stood on to collapse. Ichigo didn't wait for the remnants of their energy to subside and shunpoed towards his Hollow. However Hollow Ichigo had the same idea and in the air both Zanpakutō clashed once again.

Ichigo stood wearing a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with white lining and it closed off at his chest. The coat flared out into ragged ends and the inside of it was red. His sword had changed from an oversized khyber knife into a black daitō with a small broken black chain dangling from the end of the hilt. The cross guard had four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji.

Hollow Ichigo was in the exact same clothing except it was white in colour with black lining and his daitō was pure white in colour.

"You bastard! When did you learn Bankai?" Ichigo demanded to know.

"**Isn't it obvious? The same time you did Ichigo!"** Hollow Ichigo scoffed and shoved Ichigo away from him.

Ichigo stumbled back but immediately pushed off the air using his reishi manipulation and slashed at Hollow Ichigo again. The white daitō easily stopped it in its tracks.

"**Don't even think of letting up Ichigo... This is getting really fun."** Hollow Ichigo grinned at his counterpart.

"Shut up!" Ichigo roared and put more power into his Zanpakutō surprising Hollow Ichigo. The Hollow was heavily thrown into a building and Ichigo raised his daitō across his body and above his left shoulder. His Tensa Zangetsu was coated with black flame like energy and he swung it downwards at Hollow Ichigo.

"Getsuga Tenshō!"

Hollow Ichigo's eyes narrowed slightly seeing the black crescent wave approaching him. Just before it reached him he smirked widely and brushed it aside with his left hand.

'_One handed!'_ Ichigo thought incredulously with wide eyes.

Hollow Ichigo appeared in front of Ichigo and deliberately swung his daitō into Ichigo's. He placed his free hand onto the edge of the white Tensa Zangetsu and whispered, "**Getsuga Tenshō!"**

Ichigo couldn't dodge in time before he was enveloped in a large wave of white energy. It was large enough to destroy the building behind Ichigo.

"**That could have been a lot worse, Ichigo."** Hollow Ichigo informed him when his attack faded away. Blood dripped down from the edge of his Zanpakutō and he saw that the clothing around Ichigo's torso had been ripped away. Replacing it was the gash from where his Getsuga Tenshō hit. **"At the last instant, you released your own weaker Getsuga Tenshō to try and take away most of the damage. You did it quite well."**

Ichigo narrowed his eyes panting lightly from the pain. The gash on his chest only stung, it looked a lot worse than it was. His Hollow was right. At the last moment he fired his own Getsuga Tenshō in hope that it would save him. Still the wound on his chest wasn't the main concern but instead he was confused on why his Hollow's Getsuga Tenshō was so powerful and his so weak.

Hollow Ichigo seemed to read the look on his face because he smirked and explained, **"Did you forget Ichigo? The first one to use Getsuga Tenshō in Bankai was me. All you performed... was the simple act of imitation, after watching me first. Something only a hopeless brat is capable of. Ichigo..."**

Hollow Ichigo suddenly vanished and appeared right in front of the Shinigami and grabbed the black Zanpakutō's blade.

"**... You can't use Bankai. Don't fret though. We'll just make it so that you can no longer activate Bankai." **Hollow Ichigo told him and Ichigo was shocked to see his Zanpakutō beginning to turn white from the point when Hollow Ichigo had grasped his blade.

His instincts screamed at him to not allow his Zanpakutō to change colour completely and without thinking, he punched Hollow Ichigo in the face. His Hollow staggered surprised from the blow and Ichigo wrenched his Zanpakutō out of Hollow Ichigo's hands and shunpoed away.

"**Okay... I didn't expect you to do that."** Hollow Ichigo noted wiping away the small bit of blood that descended from his lip, **"I thought that you would just stand there like an idiot while your Zanpakutō disintegrated. Perhaps there is still some fight left in you?"**

Ichigo didn't respond. He had managed to get some decent distant from Hollow Ichigo before looking at his Zanpakutō. From the tip down to about half way along his blade had become white in colour.

'_He's right...'_ Ichigo thought annoyed. _'That Getsuga Tenshō was his...'_

He knew from the minute that he fired it that there wasn't something right about the attack. He couldn't explain it but it didn't seem natural to him. He shook his head to clear his negative thoughts. He had to protect his family and friends and the only way he could do that was by cutting down the Hollow in front of him. With renewed determination he clenched his fist tightly around the handle of Tensa Zangetsu and a black aura swept over the blade retuning it back to its usual colour.

Hollow Ichigo raised his Zanpakutō to across his chest to the left side of his body and released a wave of white energy with a backhanded swipe.

'_It's a lot smaller!'_ Ichigo thought and dodged it by jumping higher into the air but at the corner of his eye he saw Hollow Ichigo appear to his left with his sword in the air. He spun around and met his Zanpakutō with his own. However with the advantage of the higher positioning, Hollow Ichigo shoved Ichigo downwards and followed up by firing another wave of white energy at the falling Ichigo.

Ichigo regained his balance before he collided into the building and was able to use it as a spring to dodge the energy blast. Ichigo was forced to stop mid air as his body seized up for a moment.

'_Damn it! I'm already starting to feel the effects of using Bankai.'_ Ichigo despaired and looked up at his Hollow. _'Why doesn't it seem that he is suffering the effects?'_

"**You've slowed down, Ichigo."** Hollow Ichigo noted to Ichigo's shock. With wide eyes, Ichigo glanced to his right before he was backhanded in the face and sent crashing into a building.

It took a few seconds for Ichigo to regain his bearings from the blow but didn't fully stand up and instead raised himself to a crouching position with his eyes closed. Hollow Ichigo stared at the crouched form of Ichigo while resting his Tensa Zangetsu wondering what was going through his head.

'_Why isn't he suffering from our Bankai's effects? Why is he so much faster than me all of a sudden? Why is his Getsuga Tenshō so much more powerful?'_

He was so confused right now that he couldn't think straight. The only thing that he understood was why the previous two Getsuga Tenshō's was weaker than his first one was because he didn't say the name. Zangetsu had explained that saying the name increased the power by several times when he was training to achieve Bankai.

Wait a second... Bankai training...

He remembered it was then when he had learnt how to fire the Getsuga Tenshō instinctively. However that was in Shikai and instead of learning how to fire it in his Bankai, he just copied the version that his Hollow used.

'_**If their form, ability, and power were the same, why is it that one becomes the king and controls the battle, while the other becomes the horse and carries the king?'**_

'_A king and a horse, huh?'_ Ichigo thought as understanding finally pierced through his confusion. In his explanation, his Hollow admitted that their powers should be equal... with that knowledge, he could win.

'_Remember... Remember the feeling... The feeling of MY Getsuga Tenshō!'_ Ichigo thought aggressively. The memory of his Bankai training, his fight with Ikkaku, his fight with Renji and his fight against the Menos Grande all flashed into his mind. Those were all the times that he had used Getsuga Tenshō on pure instinct.

His eyes snapped open and the world went into high gear.

Hollow Ichigo's eyes widened when he felt Ichigo's reiatsu suddenly shoot up to a level that he hadn't showed in Bankai. His excitement grew when he saw the killer look appear in Ichigo's eye, the one that he had lost after they entered Bankai.

"Getsuga...!" Ichigo growled angrily and Tensa Zangetsu lit up with a blue aura, "... Tenshō!"

He swung his Zanpakutō in the direction Hollow Ichigo was and fired the pent up energy in the shape of a crescent wave.

"**What the –!"** Hollow Ichigo gasped surprised and immediately raised his own Zanpakutō covered with his own energy to block the attack. The blue Getsuga Tenshō slammed into his Tensa Zangetsu and he struggled to hold off Ichigo's attack.

'_**Where did he get this power all of a sudden?!'**_ Hollow Ichigo thought in amazement.

"I've got you now!" Ichigo roared appeared behind a startled Hollow Ichigo who glanced back with wide eyes. His Zanpakutō was raised above his head, coated with blue energy and he swung it downwards.

"Getsuga Tenshō!"

Hollow Ichigo was sandwiched by both of Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō's which caused a large explosion of energy that force Ichigo to raise a hand over his eyes.

Ichigo blinked before lowering his hand and clenched it into a fist for a test.

'_What the... The strain on my body has vanished.'_ Ichigo thought curiously. _'Only a few minutes ago my body was beginning to break down, so what changed? Is it because I fired those two Getsuga Tenshō's?'_

"**So you're beginning to understand Ichigo..."** Hollow Ichigo explained once he became visible again after Ichigo's attack faded away. The right sleeve and part of his Shihakushō covering his torso had been blown away revealing his pale burnt skin. **"That was a brilliant combo Ichigo. It looks like you're starting to fight with your instincts."**

"Heh! And I have you to thank for that." Ichigo smirked at him.

"**What do you mean?"** Hollow Ichigo asked confused.

"Your analogy of the king and the horse... It reminded me that by all accounts you and I should be equal in power. Your Getsuga Tenshō shouldn't be any stronger than mine, yet there was such a difference that it didn't make sense. Until you told me that I simply imitated yours and so I had to remember how to use my own." Ichigo explained smugly before he remembered the comment that his Hollow made just a few seconds ago, "What were you talking about before? What am I beginning to understand...?"

"**Che, just when I think you have developed a brain, you ask a brainless question like that."** Hollow Ichigo said mockingly, **"But I'll bite this time. Like Byakuya said, our Bankai is a compression type. It compresses all of our reiatsu into a small form but because of our lack of reiatsu control, it becomes too much for our body. Currently Zangetsu is a melee type Zanpakutō with a special ability that is Getsuga Tenshō but haven't you wondered why a melee type has an ability like that?"**

Ichigo didn't get the chance to respond as Hollow Ichigo continued his explanation, **"Of course you haven't. You're to brainless to think of things like that. We need to fire the Getsuga Tenshō when in Bankai in order to expel some of the pent up reiatsu which allows us to hold Bankai without straining ourselves."**

"I see..." Ichigo understood, "That's why you released multiple Getsuga Tenshō's at Byakuya, to relieve the reiatsu crushing you. That's also why you fired so many at me earlier on."

"**That's correct."** Hollow Ichigo replied, **"However the important thing is determining when to use a full powered Getsuga Tenshō and when to use a smaller one. This way we don't waste energy needlessly."**

"That's good to know." Ichigo said while raising his Zanpakutō in the air and Hollow Ichigo caught the glint of blue energy along the edge. He grinned fiercely and prepared his own Zanpakutō and slashed it across his body at the same time Ichigo brought his downwards. Once again blue and white energy battled each other and again it was a nil all draw.

"**This is more like it Ichigo!"** Hollow Ichigo shouted delightfully blocking one of Ichigo's thrusts. Windows on the building burst when their swords clashed with each other and parts of buildings broke off when stray energy for their Getsuga Tenshō's clashed. Both fighters were too caught up in the thrill of their fight to worry about their injuries.

Ichigo skidded along the side of a building after disengaging from another one of his clashes with his Hollow.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ichigo asked his Hollow who stood a few metres away opposite from him.

Hollow Ichigo scoffed, **"Whatever."**

"You said earlier that if I died then you died. Instead of taking over, instead of summoning the mask, why didn't you lend me your power and make me stronger. Why do we have to fight?"

"**I may be a part of your soul Ichigo and a representation of your power. But I am a Hollow."** Hollow Ichigo explained simply, **"I believe that you are weak and giving you my power would be a waste of time. I'm not gonna have it, Ichigo. I don't know about Zangetsu, but I refuse to carry a king who's weaker than I am and be cut to ribbons with him. If you're weaker than me, then I'll destroy you, and take your crown for myself."**

"So if I beat you then I will get access to your power correct?" Ichigo asked with a smirk, "You're not going to be a sore loser and deny me it will you?"

"**I told you that it is impossible for you to beat me."** Hollow Ichigo retorted, **"But if by some miracle that you do beat me... then no, I won't deny you the power. You would have claimed it. I don't mind being the horse as long as the king proves that he is the strongest!"**

"Good to know." Ichigo replied and shot towards him keen on resuming the fight.

The two continued their intense battle, with the once strong and calm skyscrapers of the Inner World being reduced to rubble due to the force of the warriors. It didn't seem that the battle would end any time soon until Ichigo improvised.

Ichigo evaded the latest thrust from his Hollow that was aimed at his face but he wasn't quick enough to avoid getting a slight nick on his cheek. He followed up aiming at the Hollow's torso but it was parried by the white Tensa Zangetsu. Hollow Ichigo aimed a stab towards his chest but instead of blocking it or dodging it; Ichigo adjusted his body and allowed the sword to pierce through his left shoulder.

"**HAHA! It was fun Ichigo, but it looks like I am the new king now!"** Hollow Ichigo cackled in delight as his Zanpakutō was halfway through Ichigo's shoulder and the tip was sticking out on the other side.

Just as he was about to pull it out, Ichigo's left hand suddenly shot up and grabbed hold of the blade.

"You fell for it." Ichigo grinned clasping the sword tightly ignoring the blood dripping down his hand. "Kind of like Grand Fisher... Sorry horse... but I am the KING!"

Ichigo stabbed his Tensa Zangetsu into the middle of Hollow Ichigo's chest making the Hollow wheeze in pain. The white Tensa Zangetsu was suddenly enveloped in black energy and it carried on through Hollow Ichigo's body until his clothes became completely black in colour. The Tensa Zangetsu lodged in Ichigo's shoulder began to disintegrate along with his body from his feet upwards.

**"Shit, I can't believe that you lured me into a trap and worse of all I fell for it." **Hollow Ichigo groaned in disappointment. However it vanished quickly and he smirked at Ichigo,** "Looks like your instincts, and your desire to fight, aren't completely gone. Guess there's no way around it. You got me. I have to recognize you as the king, for now, but don't you ever forget! Don't forget that either one of us can become the king or the horse. If you ever give me the chance, I'll drag you down and crush your skull. One last warning, if you really want to control my power, make sure you don't get yourself killed before I come back!"**

With that last warning, Hollow Ichigo disappeared completely leaving Ichigo alone in the ruined Inner World. Looking around, Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and said sheepishly, "Man, I really hope that all this damage is repairable."

"Don't worry, Ichigo. It will repair itself once your wounds have healed." A familiar yet new voice spoke up from behind Ichigo.

Ichigo spun around holding his Zanpakutō up defensively to see a figure floating above him. He wore a black garment similar to Zangetsu's but this one had a hood covering his face.

"Who're you?" Ichigo asked suspiciously. _'Damn it! How many spirits do I have in here?'_

"I'll have to make this quick since you can't sustain Bankai for much longer." The hooded figure said before removing his hood. He was a young man with long black hair that almost reached his shoulders, and even though Ichigo sucked at reading faces, there was no mistaking it.

"Zangetsu? Is that you Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked hesitatingly.

"No, what is the name of your Bankai?" He said before a familiar black daitō appeared in his right hand causing Ichigo's eyes to widen.

"I am Tensa Zangetsu."

* * *

**Urahara's Shop**

Ichigo had been in a Hollowfied state now for over an hour and despite the combination of Yoruichi and Urahara they were beginning to get tired. It was Urahara's turn to engage the Hollow and even with his Shikai, he was struggling to stay one step ahead of the Hollow.

At this point, Ichigo had almost become a full Hollow. His mask resembled a human skull, complete with a jaw joint and rounded forehead and had dark-red stripes on the left side. He looked like a white humanoid lizard with three-toed feet and a tail with black marks all over its noticeably more muscular body. He possessed long orange hair and reptilian eyes seen through the eyeholes on his full mask along with a long tail.

Black flame like energy surrounded the black daitō in his right hand and he unleashed it at Urahara.

"Chikasumi no Tate!" Urahara declared and a crimson hexagonal-shaped barrier appeared in front of him. The black energy wave crashed into the shield and dissipated upon impact.

"Kisuke! Look out behind you!" Yoruichi shouted suddenly.

"What?!" Urahara gasped spinning around to see the Hollow behind him with his sword raised in the air coated with black energy.

A blue arrow suddenly collided into his arm when he brought it down which stuffed up the Hollow's aim. Instead of the energy hitting Urahara, it slashed into the ground to his left. Urahara quickly shunpoed away getting some distance and turned to see Ishida holding his restored bow.

'_That was close.'_ Urahara thought breathing a sigh of relief. It had been a long time since he had been pushed this hard. He was rusty. _'I better do some intense training with Yoruichi after this... I can't be sloppy for the upcoming war.'_

"Ishida-san how did you get your powers back?!" Urahara turned to the Quincy archer who interfered.

"I'll explain in a moment." Ishida said pushing his glasses up, "But first we should deal with Ichigo."

In response, the Hollowfied Ichigo pointed two claw-like fingers at Ishida and a red ball of energy began to form.

"A cero?!" Ishida gasped but before the Hollow could react; blood spurted out of his shoulder. Hollow Ichigo let loose a loud roar of pain before he was enveloped in an explosion of blue energy.

**Inner World**

"You're Tensa Zangetsu?" Ichigo questioned, "I'm confused..."

"I can understand your confusion. This is the first time you've been in your Inner World while in Bankai." Tensa Zangetsu explained resting his own sword against his shoulder.

"So are you a separate spirit to Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked. Having two spirits was bad enough but a third will probably make him go insane.

"No, instead I am the form of him at his strongest. Bankai is your strongest Shinigami form and it is necessary for me to be in my strongest as well." Tensa Zangetsu explained. "When you defeated me as Zangetsu, you were given the right to activate your Bankai however like in Shikai, if we work together, you will be stronger."

"So you're going to lend me your power now and we will fight together." Ichigo concluded.

"I would but if I lent you my power at your skill level, it would do more harm than good." Tensa Zangetsu admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"Right now you can't even handle Bankai without my power. What do you think will happen if I added my power onto that?" Tensa Zangetsu asked.

"That's a good point." Ichigo reluctantly admitted.

"It's time for you to go back Ichigo. Until you can handle your Bankai without strain then we can talk about you receiving my power."

Darkness suddenly claimed Ichigo.

* * *

**Urahara Shop Basement**

Once the explosion subsided everyone in the training ground watched the Hollow form fall apart leaving Ichigo standing there with a mask on his face. He was currently still in Bankai but it was in tatters and the wounds that he had received from his Inner Hollow were on his spiritual body as well.

He collapsed to the ground face first and the mask on his face bounced off. Everyone remained stationary for a few moments before Urahara approached him.

"Weren't you supposed to ask Zangetsu to cut off his power? Instead you fight your Hollow... Do you have a problem listening?" Urahara teased him.

"Shut up..." Ichigo muttered into the dirt. Blue energy suddenly burst out of Ichigo's body startling Urahara and this was because Ichigo's Bankai deactivated.

"Oi! Inoue-san!" Urahara called the human girl, "Please come over here and heal him."

"O-of course!" The busty teenage girl shouted hurrying over to the fallen Ichigo.

"Sōten Kisshun, I reject!"

An oval shaped barrier surrounded the unconscious Ichigo and slowly begun to heal his wounds. While they waited for Ichigo to heal, Urahara turned his attention back to Ishida and hid his curious expression behind his fan.

"So tell me Ishida-san, just how did you recover your powers?" He asked the Quincy interestedly.

"Inoue-san!" Ishida nodded to the concentrating Inoue, "Thanks to her healing technique, I can use my powers again. Fortunately I kept my old medallion so I can use the powers that I had before I went to the Soul Society. My Sanrei Glove wasn't restored. All Inoue was able to do was heal the damage that was caused when I released the glove."

"Really?!" Urahara gasped intrigued, "Tell me Inoue-san. How did you manage to restore his powers?"

"I can't really explain it." Inoue answered sheepishly, "When I began healing him, I just wished that he hadn't lost his powers and ta-da!"

"That's... astonishing." Yoruichi said in amazement.

'_And not normally possible. I thought her ability was just reversing the damage that had been received but to restore Ishida-san's powers shouldn't be possible. Her powers must be a lot different than I thought. Hang on, Yoruichi told me that she had used her powers against the Kōtotsu and they arrived a week earlier than planned. I thought that it was just luck, but what if there was more to it_?' Urahara thought in wonderment.

* * *

**Urahara Shop Basement – 1****st**** of September, 12:00pm**

"Controlling his reiatsu? Kurosaki?" Ishida asked in astonishment after hearing what training Ichigo had planned a little under an hour after Ichigo fought his Inner World.

"Doesn't Kurosaki-kun hate this type of training, how did you get him to do it?" Inoue asked in bemusement tilting her head cutely to the side.

Currently the group that consisted of Inoue, Ishida, Sado, Urahara and Yoruichi all sat around a large circular table that Tessai had brought down from the store. Ichigo laid unconscious a few metres away, his wounds healed but while Inoue could have healed his fatigue, they decided to let him recover naturally.

"Kisuke just pointed out some hard facts to him and he went along with it." Yoruichi told her. "He had to understand the amount of damage his reiatsu was doing to the people around him."

"What made Ichigo decide to train instead continue his normal life?" Sado questioned.

"He is worried about Aizen." Urahara informed the group.

"Why? Isn't that Soul Society's problem, what would Aizen want with Karakura town?" Ishida questioned with narrowed eyes. _'If Kurosaki is preparing for Aizen then he must have some knowledge that he will attack Karakura town.'_

"I have my suspicions. I just seriously hope I am wrong." Urahara answered vaguely.

"What are your suspicions?" Sado inquired.

"There is no point in revealing them right now. I have no concrete proof so there is no need to worry you all." Urahara said evasively.

A groan interrupted their discussion and they all turned to see Ichigo awakening from his slumber.

"Good you're finally awake, Kurosaki-san!" Urahara said happily.

"Yeah..." Ichigo muttered, "... That fight took more out me than I thought it would."

He glanced around and saw a large portion of the training ground had been decimated. He pointed to the area he was looking at and asked, "What happened?"

"You happened." Yoruichi told him bluntly.

"Huh? What do you mean, Yoruichi-san?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Some warning would have been nice before you decided to fight your Inner Hollow, Kurosaki-san." Urahara lectured him yet still kept up his cheerful attitude.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Ichigo demanded annoyed.

"You began turning into a Hollow and attacked us all." Ishida informed him, "Don't worry though, none of us were hurt. Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san held you off."

"I did?" Ichigo said apologetically, "I had no idea. When I entered my Inner World, Zangetsu wasn't there and instead my Inner Hollow was waiting for me. So instead of waiting, we began fighting for control."

"What did you gain by fighting him?" Sado inquired.

"I can use his powers." Ichigo answered simply.

"Care to give us a demonstration?" Urahara asked interested.

"Sure." Ichigo nodded and stood up. "Let's see... How do I access it?"

The group all fell over in disbelief making Ichigo blush in embarrassment. He closed his eyes and focused on his own reiryoku and found deep within another pool of reiryoku. It was a much darker and more violent than his normal reiryoku and delved in. Instinctively he brought up his left hand in front of his face and then summoned his Hollow mask.

Urahara and Yoruichi didn't react to the sudden change in Ichigo's reiatsu due to their lengthy exposure of Hollow reiatsu. Sado and Ishida flinched slightly but Inoue had the worse reaction by flinching heavily.

Black reiatsu surrounded Ichigo the moment that he put on his Hollow mask. His mask was in the form of a menacing skull, on the right side it was pure white and the left side had red stripes. Four stripes descended from the forehead to the nose, under his left eye were two stripes and on his chin there were three. His eyes irises became yellow, and he had black sclera and pupils.

"**This power..." **Ichigo muttered in awe. His voice had a slight Hollow echo to it. He had no idea his power would increase this much. He wondered how strong he would be once he put this mask on in Bankai. He didn't get to enjoy it for long because a crack suddenly appeared on the left cheek before the mask shattered entirely.

"Damn..." Ichigo huffed slightly, "That uses an incredible amount of energy."

Inoue sighed in relief at seeing Ichigo return to normal and fortunately for her, no one noticed her reaction. She was ashamed that she had been so affected by but the reiatsu she had sensed from was completely opposite to his usual reiatsu. When he put on the mask, to her he no longer felt like Ichigo.

"You will need to work on your endurance." Urahara summarised, "For now we won't worry about that. Let's get started on sealing Zangetsu."

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Ichigo suddenly asked his friends after just noticing that they were here instead of at school.

Ishida scoffed at him, "We could ask you that same question Kurosaki. Urahara told us that you are worried about Aizen."

Ichigo nodded, "I have to get stronger, strong enough to protect everyone from Aizen. Urahara-san told me that Karakura town is in danger."

"The Living world and Soul Society are in danger." Urahara clarified, "As long as Aizen is still scheming, no one is safe."

"Can I receive training from you as well Urahara-san?" Sado asked Urahara causing the shop keeper to look at him in surprise.

"Sado-kun?" Inoue said shocked.

Sado ignored her and continued, "Back at Soul Society I couldn't even touch a Captain, I need to get a lot stronger."

"Hmm, if anything Sado-san, your major weakness is speed. You don't have any high speed techniques similar to shunpo or hirenkyaku. So it might be best if Yoruichi trains you. If anyone can work out if your abilities include some kind of high speed movement, it's her." Urahara concluded.

Yoruichi nodded with a smirk, "A bit of a flatter aren't you Kisuke. Don't worry Sado, I'll make you as fast as Ichigo's Bankai when I'm done with you."

Yoruichi stood up and signalled for Sado to follow her and they headed off to another part of the training field.

"What about you two?" Urahara asked the remaining two.

"No, only one person can help me advance any further." Ishida said reluctantly. "I must go, thank you again Inoue-san."

Inoue nodded with a slight blush of embarrassment. Ishida gave Ichigo a nod in acknowledgement and was about to leave when Urahara spoke up, "Ishida-san, there is something I have been meaning to give you, a little side project I have been working on for the last 50 years. I only finished it the other day."

He handed him two pairs of gloves, both were white with a blue Quincy cross on each one.

Ishida inspected the gloves before questioning, "What are they for?"

"One pair is for you, and another is for the person that is going to train you. The purpose that these gloves serve is to alter the reishi that you gather which will allow you to purify Hollows and send them to Soul Society." Urahara informed him. "I've also sent word to Soul Society so you won't have to worry about them keeping an eye on you."

Ishida looked at him with wide eyes, as his glasses fell down his nose, "Are you serious?"

"Yep!" Urahara said cheerfully, "It was a pain to do and it took a long time but I eventually created a seal that was able to alter the reishi."

"Thank you Urahara-san!" Ishida said gratefully. "I just wish my grandfather was here to see this moment."

"He was a good man." Urahara said, "In fact he was a big help in creating these."

"He was?" Ishida inquired shocked.

Urahara nodded, "Yes, he willingly allowed me to do a few experiments on him once he heard what I was trying to accomplish. Fortunately my methods of experimenting are much more ethical and cleaner than Kurotsuchi Mayuri's."

Ishida nodded in understanding, "That's good to hear. How Soul Society can let that monster run around I'll never know?"

Urahara remained silent. It wouldn't do well for him for Ishida to discover that Mayuri had previously been a prisoner in the Maggot's Nest and that he was out because of him.

Ishida soon departed after many thanks that made Urahara's chest puff out after each one.

"What about you Inoue-san?"

"Umm... Sorry but I have to meet Tatsuki-chan later and I have homework to do. I need to keep my grades up or my Aunt will send me less money." Inoue explained hastily. "Perhaps I can come on weekends for training?"

"Very well Inoue-san." Urahara agreed, "See you then."

Inoue bid her farewells before leaving while Ichigo looked on before asking Urahara, "What was the point of Ishida and Inoue coming if they just left?"

"Who knows? They did sense you transform into a Hollow so they were partly concerned about you. However I think its best that Inoue-san keeps her abilities low profile. She has the type of power that Aizen would be very interested in." Urahara told him, "However let's not worry about that right now and continue with your own training."

"Alright." Ichigo agreed and grabbed his Zanpakutō. He settled back into the Jinzen position and placed his clothed Zangetsu in his lap.

* * *

**Inner World**

Tensa Zangetsu was correct. The buildings did return to their original state after he was healed. Ichigo found himself in the same position he was the last few times he had come here and he turned around to see old man Zangetsu standing on the flag pole.

"So you've returned, Ichigo." Zangetsu greeted his wielder.

"It's good to see you again Zangetsu." Ichigo welcomed back his Zanpakutō, "Is he under control now?"

"Yes." Zangetsu said seriously, "As long as you don't fall into complete despair Ichigo and keep moving forward, you won't have to worry about him."

"Despair?" Ichigo asked his Zanpakutō.

"Yes, despair Ichigo." Zangetsu explained, "Whenever you fall into it, your blade will dull and your skills will be sluggish. Despair will kill most Shinigami. Despair will allow your Hollow to rule you."

"I see... Thanks Zangetsu but unfortunately I didn't come here to chat." Ichigo explained.

"Why did you come here then?" Zangetsu questioned him.

"I need you to cut off supplying me power." Ichigo informed him, "I need to be able to seal you into a sealed form."

"Why should I do that?" Zangetsu retorted calmly, "If I am not lending you my power how will I be to help you? It's impractical."

"All other Shinigami bar Kenpachi have their Zanpakutō in regular katana's and he wears an eye patch to restrict his reiatsu. I don't gain power to hurt those around me and that is what I am doing by having you constantly released. I need you to cut off the power you lend me until I ask for it."

Zangetsu remained silent for a moment before releasing a small smile, "Very well Ichigo. If this is what you want, then it will be done."

"Great! Thank you Zangetsu!" Ichigo said gratefully. A confused frown suddenly appeared on his face however and he asked, "Do you have a release phrase?"

A tight frown emerged on the old man's face and he jumped off his flag pole onto the side of the building. He approached Ichigo slowly and stopped when he was next to him. With a whisper, he told Ichigo the phrase.

Ichigo's eyes widened as Zangetsu began walking away. Ichigo spun around and said incredulously, "That's your release?! It doesn't suit you at all!"

"... I know. I can't explain it Ichigo but that is indeed my release command." Zangetsu told him truthfully.

'_That command fits more with my Hollow than it does Old Man Zangetsu.'_ Ichigo thought before leaving his Inner World.

* * *

**Urahara's Shop Basement – 1****st**** of September, 1:00pm**

"Ah! What a relief!" Urahara cried jokingly when Ichigo opened his eyes. "I was afraid for a moment that I would have to fight a Hollow version of you again!"

Ichigo scoffed, "You're a riot. Zangetsu has cut his power so what do I do now?"

"Picture your Shikai in your mind and then try pouring all of your reiatsu into the Shikai. Make sure that it is all contained within the image of your Zanpakutō, leave none leaking out. Once you successfully do that then shape it into a katana." Urahara explained patiently.

Ichigo nodded and remained in his Jinzen position. He closed his eyes to get a better mind's eye image and began the exercise.

'_I hope this works...'_ Urahara mused to himself. _'A Shinigami's Asauchi can come in different forms such as a katana, wakizashi etc. However there is always one common element that they all have. If a Shinigami has over an ordinary Taicho class of reiatsu but they have no control over their reiatsu then there Asauchi becomes a permanently released Shikai. If their reiatsu is Taicho class with no control then the Asauchi blade becomes much larger but weaker.'_

Urahara continued to watch Ichigo for a few moments before deciding to head up to his store knowing that this was going to take Ichigo a fairly long time to do.

'_I don't really know if what I told you will work Kurosaki-san.'_ Urahara admitted to himself, _'I've never seen a Shinigami awaken their Shikai without the use of an Asauchi. You are the first I've ever heard of Kurosaki-san.'_

* * *

**Urahara's Shop – 1****st**** of September, 3:00pm**

"Not a lot of business today." Urahara pouted sadly at the empty store. Of course he had a few products that humans were interested but unfortunately he had no business today.

"Hmm... Kurosaki-san still hasn't made any progress... Also Sado-san seems to be lasting a lot longer than I predicted under Yoruichi-san. Hopefully their training ends soon then maybe Yoruichi and I can have some fun." Urahara giggled perversely. His mind conjured up many different scenarios he and his oldest friend could do.

His lovely thoughts were interrupted when he sensed a change in the atmosphere and then the front door to his shop was suddenly thrown open. There stood Inoue Orihime panting heavily looking at his with wide eyes.

"What is it Inoue-san?!" Urahara said hurriedly approaching the distressed girl.

"The sky..." Inoue breathed out and the humble shop keeper immediately shot out of his store.

Up in the sky, in what appeared to inside of a gigantic bubble, was the image of the Seireitei.

"What in the world is happening?!" Urahara gasped in confusion.

* * *

**End of Chapter!**

**Like it Review it. Don't like it then don't read it.**

* * *

**Let's be honest... When Ichigo grabbed onto Hollow Ichigo's Zanpakutō who thought I was going to go down a similar path to ****NeoRyu777's A Protector's Pride?**

**So the Getsuga Tenshō is needed to relieve the stress of Ichigo's Bankai. Hollow Ichigo retorted in Ichigo's fight with Byakuya that his own reiatsu was crushing his body. Yet afterwards it is never mentioned again. In fact, Ichigo is able to stay in Bankai for a long time afterwards no problem. So in this story I intend to make his reiatsu crushing him in Bankai a regular thing and Ichigo must use moves such as Getsuga Tenshō, Kidō and other moves that he will learn from Zangetsu to relive the stress. Then of course adding Hollowfication on top is going to be difficult for him.**

* * *

**Answering the Readers:**

_**Q: **__Are you going to include the new revelations from the recent manga chapters? About how the old man represents Ichigo's Quincy powers and how Hollow Ichigo is the "real" Zanpakutō?_

_I am curious as to whether you plan to include any changes dealing with the revelations of Zangetsu and Ichigo's heritage in this story, perhaps in the sequel Ichigo getting the his true Zanpakutō or something?_

_Will this version of the story include the discoveries from the recent manga chapters? What with Zangetsu being the manifestation of Ichigo's Quincy powers and Hollow Ichigo being the manifestation of his Shinigami powers?_

_**A: **__Eventually, but it won't happen until the sequel of this story. At this point in time, Ichigo doesn't know what he truly is and both Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo truly don't know what they are. Simply put, how can they know what they are if Ichigo doesn't know what he is? So for now, Old Man Zangetsu = Zanpakutō and Hollow Ichigo = Inner Hollow. But don't worry, I have a detailed chapter already written the true nature of Ichigo's powers and why Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo don't know what they truly are. I wrote up the chapter the week that the revelation about Zangetsu came out because when I figured out how to incorporate it into my story, I didn't want to forget. There will also be hints about their true nature that you will no doubt be picking up on._

_**C: **_Still, going into the fight with Hollow Ichigo this early? Good. Sending reiatsu through the cloth and use Getsuga Tenshō from a distance, ingenious. Still, I do notice grammatical errors in this.

_**R: **__Yeah I wanted to get his fight with his Hollow out of the way early. I never understood why Ichigo never tried to go into his inner world and fight him just to get him to leave him alone. In the original version of this story I had Ichigo learn something similar in Bankai with his chains and incorporated it earlier in this one. There will always be grammatical errors in this story as I'm an ordinary writer to put it bluntly. Although I do believe that my writing is much better than the writing in my original version._

_**Q:**__You mentioned the anime filler arcs and most of the movies, but what about the 2nd movie? Also, what about storylines from the novels or video games? Will any of those be included?_

_What about the second movie Diamond Dust Rebellion?_

_**A:**__ Not really... There comes a point where you can add in too much. I'd much rather include the ones I mention and dig deeper into the Arrancar arc. There will definitely be some events that will shock you. As for the second Movie, I don't plan on doing that because I don't really have many ways on changing it. _

_**Q:**__Is Inoue going to heal Ishida and give him his Quincy Pride back?_

_**A:**__ Yes she did and now Urahara is suspicious of her true powers._

_**Q:**__What if the twins remained with Rukia in her inner world after the hollow is purified? This way Rukia gains a power boost teleportation abilities they remain semi alive as a kind of pseudo Zanpakutō._

_**A:**__ Interesting idea but sorry it won't happen. I already have a direction I intend for Rukia to take to get stronger._

_**Q:**__ Also can you PLEASE do a bit more romance?_

_**A:**__ Romance isn't my style of writing because I plainly suck at it. So when a character gets paired up with another the only romance I will show is really the two getting together initially. There will be no lemons in this fic and any fluffiness between couples will be off chapter. However I repeat, Ichigo will have no set pairing in this story._

_**C: **__The whole reason Ichigo wasn't able to seal his Zanpakutō is because it wasn't really a Zanpakutō, it was just a manifestation of his Quincy powers, in the manga he should be able to seal his Zanpakutō because it really is one now, he shouldn't be able to seal it currently in your story. Just in case you didn't know._

_**R:**__ I'm up to date in the manga. No Shinigami can wield the power of their Zanpakutō without the use of an Asauchi and yet Ichigo can. Like you said the actual blade was made up due to his Quincy's powers. However in that case, then Ichigo with Zangetsu not feeding him power be able to change it into a 'sealed' sword that he believes all of the Shinigami used. Urahara knows on the other hand that what Ichigo is about to do isn't capable for a Shinigami._

_**Q:**__ One question: In this story does Kisuke already realize that Ichigo's "hollow" is his "true" powers or the very least suspect that Ichigo is part-Quincy?_

_**A:**__ He doesn't know about Hollow Ichigo being his true Zanpakutō but he definitely knows that Ichigo is part Quincy._

* * *

**Glossary:**

_Zangetsu - Slaying Moon_

_Tensa Zangetsu - Heaven Chain Slaying Moon_

_Shikai - Initial Release_

_Bankai - Final Release_

_Zanpakutō - Soul-Cutter Sword_

_Shinigami - Soul Reaper(s)_

_Quincy - Monk of Destruction_

_Getsuga Tenshō - Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer_

_Jinzen - Sword Meditation_

_Reiatsu - Spirit Pressure_

_Reiryoku - Spirit Power_

_Reishi - Spirit Particles_

_Shihakushō - Garment of Dead Souls_

_Chikasumi no Tate - Blood Mist Shield _

_Seireitei -_ _Court of Pure Souls_


	3. Blanks & Senna

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

******Rated T for some coarse language.**

* * *

**Arrancar Saga - Memories of Nobody arc - Chapter 3 – Blanks and Senna**

* * *

**Urahara's Shop Basement – 1****st**** of September, 3:15pm**

"I did it!" Ichigo cheered snapping his eyes open as he finally felt a shift in the structure of his Zanpakutō. He looked down expecting to see a normal sized katana but instead it was the exact same Zanpakutō he had wielded when Rukia gave him her powers.

He didn't have much time to contemplate on this as he was suddenly palmed hard in the chest making him gasp and he lost all concentration of his reiatsu. He was surprised however when the newly formed katana shrunk into a normal sized katana. Ichigo quickly rubbed the spot where he had been hit and looked down and his eyes widened with horror at what he saw.

"What the hell is this?!" Ichigo shouted incredulously and glared up at the man who had just palmed him in the chest.

In the middle of his chest just in the gap of his Shihakushō was a tattoo of Urahara's head with his trademark hat and everything. You could only see one eye with another hidden by his hat and a fan blocking the lower left half of his face.

"That is my insignia!" Urahara said joyfully waving his fan in front of his face, "When a Gentei Reiinis placed on a Taicho or Fuku-Taicho the insignia represents the division that they are in. Since you are training under me than I have given you mine!"

"I don't want a tattoo of you painted on my body!" Ichigo snapped annoyed, "Take it off!"

Urahara gasped behind his fan and said in astonishment, "Oh my! Look at that it's already gone! That is amazing!"

"Eh?" Ichigo blinked in confusion and glanced back down to his chest. To his surprise it was no longer there but his katana was still in the small form. Also he could feel that his reiatsu was much lower than it normally was. "Where did it go? Just how did you take it off without touching me?!"

"I didn't take it off." Urahara grinned at the confusion on his pupil's face. "The insignia only appears when you release the seal and when you put it back on. The rest of the time it is invisible."

"What did you call this?" Ichigo questioned already forgotten the name.

"It is called a Gentei Reiin." Urahara answered. "All Taicho and Fuku-Taicho must wear it whenever they enter the Living World."

A thoughtful frown appeared on the orange haired Shinigami's face as he remembered what Renji had told him when they had fought.

"_When Shinigami of the rank Fuku-Taicho or Taicho go to the World of the Living... In order to avoid influencing the mortals unduly... our powers are suppressed. I'm five times more powerful than I was then!"_

"Renji explained it to me... does that mean that 80% of my power is sealed away?" Ichigo asked the shop keeper.

"That is correct! Even with only 20% of your power, ordinary Hollow should be no problem. And if for some reason you struggle against one you can always activate your Shikai." Urahara informed him. "Try unsealing your power. Simply say 'Unleash the power of justice! The symbol of intelligence, strength and sexiness, release and give me my power!'"

Urahara didn't react in time to block the fist that buried in his face and sent him to the ground. Ichigo stood over the downed shop keeper and retorted angrily, "As if I am going to fall for something like that again!"

"But this time I am telling the truth..." Urahara whined pitifully clutching his bleeding nose.

"Kisuke this isn't the time to be playing around." Yoruichi told him after suddenly appearing behind him as only the Goddess of Flash can. "Ichigo simply say 'Gentei Kaijo' to release the seal and then say 'Gentei Reiin' to seal it back up. We have more important things to discuss Kisuke."

Urahara stood up, his nose astonishingly no longer bleeding and he looked around curiously. "Where is Sado-san?"

"He collapsed from exhaustion. I pushed him beyond his limits." Yoruichi answered with a large smirk, "I told Tessai to take him upstairs and let him rest. For now I have got to go to Soul Society and see what they know what is going on. I suspect you already have your own suspicions."

Urahara nodded in agreement.

"Gentei Kaijo!" Ichigo said focusing on releasing the seal and missed their conversation. He blinked when nothing happened. The lame insignia didn't appear, his katana didn't get bigger and he didn't feel a rush of power flow through his body.

"Didn't I tell you Kurosaki-san?!" Urahara grinned smugly, "There is only one way to remove the seal."

"Hell no!" Ichigo shouted in denial, "I am not saying that embarrassing line!"

"Fine then..." Urahara shrugged, "Not my fault if you go out there and die because you're too embarrassed to say my vocation."

Despite her earlier statement about this not being the time for playing around, Yoruichi struggled to hold back her laughter at the embarrassed look on Ichigo's face.

With a deep blush of humiliation on his face, Ichigo said as softly as possible, "Unleash the power of justice. The symbol of intelligence, strength and sexiness, release and give me my power."

Unfortunately for him both Yoruichi and Urahara were able to hear him and both burst out into laughter at the look on Ichigo's face. Just when Ichigo was about to attack Urahara in a rage, reiatsu suddenly filled his body and his katana's blade returned to the large state.

"This is humiliating..." Ichigo muttered sadly. He would have to shout that out every time he needed to access his full power. Perhaps death would be the better option.

"Wipe that suicidal look off your face Kurosaki-san..." Urahara told him after regaining his composure. "That was just a onetime thing. From now on it will activate and deactivate the way Yoruichi-san said earlier. Plus the one I have given you is superior to the ones that the Taicho and Fuku-Taicho have to use. They have to wait for permission from Soul Society to release their power but you don't."

'_Bastard...!'_ Ichigo thought furiously. Urahara really enjoyed making fun of him and it pissed him off.

"Catch this." Urahara said throwing a small rectangular object to Ichigo and the orange haired Shinigami caught it in one hand.

"Why are you giving me a phone?" Ichigo asked confused.

"It is a Denreishinki. It is like the one Kuchiki-san used when she was staying here." Urahara explained, "Your Substitute Shinigami Badge detects Hollow but then you have to use your own senses to locate it. We will send you the locations of the Hollows from the shop since it is much more efficient. This will also allow me to contact you in case of an emergency."

"That's helpful. It's better than getting another one of those creepy murder messages." Ichigo smirked causing Urahara to pout sadly, "I thought it was funny. You just don't have a sense of humour."

"As much fun as it is to see you two bicker..." Yoruichi cut in sharply, "I'm heading to Soul Society to gather information. Urahara inform Ichigo what is going on."

Yoruichi then vanished in a burst of shunpo that Ichigo couldn't follow causing his eyes to widen as he realised just how much improvement he needed.

"When you go outside Kurosaki-san, you will be able to see a faint image of the Seireitei in the sky." Urahara informed him seriously.

"How is that possible?!" Ichigo demanded worriedly.

"That's what I need you to find out Kurosaki-san. I have a theory and I will begin taking steps that could help but I need you to scour the town. I need you to report to me if you discover anything strange." Urahara requested his pupil.

Ichigo nodded and muttered, "Gentei Reiin."

His katana shrunk back down and he sheathed it into the red sheath that had materialised on his back when he sealed his Zanpakutō up. He left the store using shunpo and of course due to his power being sealed, Urahara had no trouble in seeing his movements.

"I better get to work..." Urahara sighed.

* * *

**Karakura Park – 1****st**** of September, 3:45pm**

Ichigo had been stunned by how beneficial it was to have most of his reiatsu sealed away. He no longer had his own vast reiatsu blocking his senses and was now able to feel the reiatsu of others all through Karakura town. The minute he had left Urahara's shop he didn't sense any Hollows in the area and so he took the chance to go home to get some rest before searching for anything strange for Urahara. He had noticed the image in the sky and it worried him immensely. He didn't get to stay home for long before a Hollow appeared on his phone that said it would be at Karakura Park.

He placed Kon into his real body and had him follow to the park where they waited for the Hollow to appear. It wasn't long before a monkey like Hollow appeared and it was chasing a small brown haired girl that looked no older than 10.

'_No one deserves to die so young.'_ Ichigo thought sadly at seeing the young girl ghost. Currently he stood on top of a large tree watching the young girl run along the grass heading straight for him. Behind her the Hollow jumped off the surrounding trees causing many living to wonder why leaves and branches were falling to the ground at an astonishing rate.

The Hollow finally caught up with the girl and jumped in front of her. The girl fell onto her rear in terror as the Hollow prepared to grab her.

"I wonder if you will be as delicious as your family was!" The Hollow said viciously. Just before he could grab her, Ichigo attacked. Before the Hollow knew it, his mask split into two from the vertical slash of Ichigo's Zanpakutō and his body disintegrated.

"Y-you killed it!" The young girl shouted at the man backing away terrified.

Ichigo let out a rare smile and told her, "No I purified it."

'_Damn it! I didn't make it in time. It already devoured her whole family.'_ Ichigo thought furiously. Despite his speed and Soul Society's technology he still wasn't able to stop the Hollow from eating her family. He had to do better than that.

"Are you going to purify me to?!" She asked fearfully with her eyes focused on his sword.

Ichigo shook his head, "No I purify those monsters and then send spirits like you to the Soul Society."

"B-but..." The girl trembled and Ichigo understood her fear. She had just seen her family eaten and now she was all alone.

"All those that were eaten by that monster went to Soul Society after I purified it." Ichigo assured her. "So your family is somewhere in Soul Society which is where I am sending you. I don't know if you will find them instantly when you get there but as long as you stay here you will never find them. Also in Soul Society you won't have to worry about being chased by any more monsters."

"So my family is somewhere in this Soul Society?" The girl asked seeking clarification and Ichigo nodded. A determined glint flared up in her eyes. "Then send me there mister and I will find them!"

The bottom of Ichigo's Zanpakutō handle lit up with blue reiatsu and he pressed it gently on the girl's forehead and she began to disappear.

"Good luck." Ichigo said before she disappeared completely.

* * *

**Karakura Park – 1****st**** of September, 4:05pm**

"Get in the bag, stupid!" Ichigo growled at the small lion plushie and tried to put him inside his bag. He was back in his body and was currently standing behind a large tree so that nobody could see what he was doing.

"No I don't want to go in there!" Kon shouted furiously as he struggled within Ichigo's grip. "This is Mod Soul abuse!"

"Idiot!" Ichigo snarled, "You're supposed to be a plushie. If anyone sees you moving and talking it's going to raise questions. Not to mention if anyone that knows me sees me with you it will shatter my image. I've spent years building it up and I will not let you wreck it!"

"I don't care about your image! I want my freedom!" Kon retorted holding onto the zipper tightly.

Ichigo quickly checked his surroundings to make sure that nobody was looking and with the close clear prepared to get Kon inside of the bag. If Kon wouldn't co-operate than he would simply put him inside the bag in his pill form. All he needed to do was simply give him a little tap with his Substitute Shinigami Badge.

*Beep, Beep*

Ichigo released his hold on Kon when his Denreishinki rang allowing Kon to get out of the bag with a big sigh of relief.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo muttered confused when he saw all the readings on the Denreishinki. Something had appeared at the train station but if they were Hollow, then there would be at least a hundred all in the one location. The area was far too small for that to be possible.

He focused on sensing the reiatsu at the station and his eyes widened when the reiatsu was far different to a Hollow's.

"Kon let's go!" Ichigo shouted and quickly used the badge on Kon to pop the pill out of his mouth before he put it in his own mouth and swallowed it. Now back in his Shinigami form he grabbed onto his body and shunpoed away.

* * *

**Train Station – 1****st**** of September, 4:10pm**

"What the hell are these things?!" Ichigo shouted in puzzlement at the sight of the spirits. They were pure white in colour with pink heads. He also noted that they didn't attack any of the people around them, so what were they doing here?

"W-W-White ghosts?" Kon questioned quickly.

"Nobody can see them. They must be souls." Ichigo concluded, "But they don't have chains on their chests."

"Why don't you try Konsō on one to see if it works?" Kon suggested to the Substitute Shinigami.

Ichigo nodded and tapped one on the forehead with his Zanpakutō like he did with that little girl earlier but nothing happened. Urahara said to call him if he found anything strange and this was definitely strange. He pulled out his Denreishinki and dialed the only number on it.

"Did you find anything Kurosaki-san?" Urahara's voice asked immediately after picking up.

"Yes, I am at the train station and I am surrounded by all these white ghosts with pink heads. Konsō has no effect on them and I don't want to use my Zanpakutō because I don't know what will happen to them if I cut them down." Ichigo explained quickly.

"Hmm... I see... That sounds like –." Urahara began to say before he was cut off.

"Sorry Urahara but another Shinigami just appeared." Ichigo interrupted, "I'll call you back!"

Ichigo quickly closed the Denreishinki and looked back into the sky where the Shinigami was. The Shinigami was a female and a young one of that and she had long purple hair which was tied with a yellow ribbon. She wore the standard Shihakushō with a red ribbon tied around her waist and she had large amber eyes.

Ichigo's focused was taken off her when suddenly the ghost's pink head turned red and began swarming him and Kon.

"Uh! What's with you guys? Back off!" Ichigo snapped as he brushed a couple off him with a fierce swipe of his left arm. They stopped swarming him when a large wind was summoned behind them all and Ichigo felt a rise in the Shinigami's reiatsu.

"She is about to release her Shikai!" Ichigo realised and quickly withdrew his own Zanpakutō.

"Yūyami ni izanae..." The Shinigami called out but Ichigo shunpoed up to her and smashed his Zanpakutō into hers.

"What the hell are you doing?! Those things aren't Hollows, so just back off! Damn it!" Ichigo shouted at her.

"Stay outta my way, you dumbass!" The Shinigami yelled back and quickly stepped on his face. She used his face as a spring to leap further into the air while it caused Ichigo to plummet to the ground.

Kon meanwhile was able to get past a couple of the ghosts that had tried to attack him but in doing so he fell face first to the concrete. Dazed slightly, he looked up to see a man standing within a bunch of the ghosts. He wore strange black armour with gold bordering along with a long black cape, with a red interior and gold frill from his waist that was connected to his red belt-like sash. He was tall and also had long white hair that reached down past his shoulders. He also had a scar from his forehead, traced diagonally down to the corner of his jaw.

"Who on earth is that?'" Kon muttered in awe but the moment he blinked, the man had vanished.

"Yūyami ni izanae_, _Mirokumaru!" The Shinigami hollered and Ichigo watched her Zanpakutō turn yellow and it turned into a Khakkhara with a pointed tip. The Substitute Shinigami watched in amazement when she summoned a large tornado and began destroying the ghosts. Ichigo also noticed that along with the tornado of wind there were plenty of orange and brown leaves. In a matter of seconds all of the ghosts were gone along with the Shinigami.

"Can you believe how strong that wind was?"

"Any idea what just happened?" Many of the living wondered out loud.

"What is going on? Where did that Shinigami go?" Ichigo muttered sheathing his katana and he ignored all the civilians that couldn't see him. He did however perk up when he heard a familiar voice shout out.

"Yes! That was awesome! They vanished!"

Ichigo spun around to see that same girl inside her Gigai. In her Gigai she wore a light brown shirt with a dark brown skirt and maroon tie.

"Ha-ha! Yes, yes, y-yes, yes! Oh, that felt so good...! Uh!" The girl cheered doing a little jig but stopped immediately when she spotted Ichigo looking at her. "Oh, great...It's the dumbass!"

"Aaaahhh!" Ichigo screamed pointing a finger at her, "It was you! Hold on, how'd you change into your Gigai so fast?"

"I don't know..." She shrugged calmly.

"Tell me who you are!" Ichigo demanded. Why would Soul Society send a Shinigami here when he was already here protecting the town?

"I'm a Shinigami." Was her blunt reply and it annoyed Ichigo.

Ichigo scowled, "I already know that, but who are you?"

"If you want to know someone's name, it's politer to introduce yourself first." The female Shinigami pointed out.

"Huh? I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." The Substitute Shinigami replied. Not only did Soul Society send a Shinigami but they also didn't even tell her about him, what was up with that place?

"See! That wasn't so hard. And my name is Senna." Senna told him joyfully and turned away, "Later!"

"You're not going anywhere! Not until you tell me why you did that!" Ichigo snapped annoyed.

Senna looked back dully and answered, "Cause it is my job..."

"What were those things? What did you do to them?" Ichigo questioned her and was startled when she screamed.

"What's wrong?!" Ichigo said worriedly looking around and a hand clasped the hilt of his sheathed katana. "Are those things back?"

Senna immediately ran to one of the large windows of a store, "This is bad! I knew it!"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked her dryly.

Senna reached up and touched the yellow ribbon that tied her hair up, "Hmm... Nope yellow just isn't my colour."

"What difference does that make?" Ichigo replied annoyed and lightly grasped her shoulder to get her attention. However she spun around and smacked his hand away with an irritated look and put her hands in her pocket. "Ichigo, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Check it out..." Senna nodded with a smirk signalling for Ichigo to look behind him. The Substitute Shinigami's eyes widened when he saw two policemen standing over his unconscious living body because Kon's pill had somehow fallen out.

One was on his walkie talkie and he said, "There's an unconscious man in front of the train station."

The other was gently rocking his shoulder, "Hey, you okay?"

"Kon, you moron!" Ichigo shouted frustrated.

"You should go sort that out." Senna said with her back turned to him, with her hands still in her pocket.

"Oh, no, you're coming with me!" Ichigo informed her and grasped onto her shoulder to stop her from leaving. He pulled her with him and approached his body. "Let's go."

"Hey, take it easy!" Senna protested.

"I've still got some questions." Ichigo told her.

* * *

**Mall (Outside) – 1****st**** of September, 4:30pm**

Senna leaned forwards her hands grasping onto a wired fence as she observed the outside structure of the mall.

"They have a Ferris wheel!" Senna shouted excitedly. The large Ferris wheel was noticeable behind the mall. "I wanna ride that next!"

Senna looked back at Ichigo slowly approaching her with a grin. He was back in his living body and Kon despite Ichigo's better judgment was hanging off his shoulder. He hoped nobody that knew him was around to see him with it.

"Sorry, what is it that you wanted to know?" Senna asked him.

"What Division are you in and why did Soul Society send you here when I am already here?" Ichigo inquired.

Senna shrugged helplessly, "I forget... I don't remember little details like that. I know I belong to one of those Divisions."

"How can you not remember what Division you are in? Who sent you?" Ichigo questioned her.

However Senna just laughed and skipped away making sure to only place one foot in each of the square blocks on the path. "If I forgot, I forgot. I don't see the difference it makes. Besides I woke up on the river shore yesterday, so I wasn't sent here."

"Okay..." Ichigo muttered making a mental note of that. Does this mean she is a rogue Shinigami? However considering that she doesn't know what Division she is in but believes she is in one might mean that her memory has been tampered with. "Do you know what those things earlier were?"

"No idea." Senna answered bluntly.

A woman walking a small white dog walked past and Senna asked her, "Oooh, he's so cute! May I pet him?"

"Sure..." The woman replied with a smile and Senna crouched down. The dog must have enjoyed it due to how fast its tail was wagging.

"I just had this feeling that I should get rid of them, you know?" Senna explained to Ichigo after the woman and her dog walked away. Senna jumped back up and began jogging around. "It was a hunch. People get those, right?"

"What's with her?" Ichigo muttered aggravated and he closed his eyes. He rubbed his head a little to weaken the slight headache he was getting. "She just can't stay still."

"Ichigo you fool!" Kon suddenly shouted from his shoulder.

"Be quiet, you dumbass!" Ichigo retorted quietly, "People will here you!"

"She's gone!" Kon whispered furiously.

Ichigo looked up and saw that she was nowhere in sight.

"Damn! I just took my eye off her for a moment!" He exclaimed and ran after her. Fortunately he could still feel her reiatsu in the area.

"H-Hey!" Ichigo shouted seeing her not far ahead. It seemed she had slowed down because she had begun skipping again.

"Jeez, you're persistent..." Senna mumbled and ran off forcing Ichigo to pick up the pace.

* * *

**Mall (1****st**** Floor) – 1****st**** of September, 4:40pm**

The first floor of the mall had a large open area with some benches littered in the centre along with a wired monument. There were multiple escalators around to take people up the other floors. Ichigo still trailing behind the energetic Senna saw her skipping near one of the large blue pillars that held the mall up.

No matter how close he got, she somehow managed to pull away.

"Remember when you told me that if I answered your questions you'd do anything I asked you to?" Senna giggled running away from him.

"I didn't agree to anything like that!" Ichigo retorted weaving through some people.

"Let's play tag! You're it!" Senna laughed joyfully looking back at Ichigo.

"Wait! I don't want to play tag!" Ichigo shouted back just as she quickly turned the corner.

Ichigo continued to follow her but after he turned the corner, he had lost all sight of her. The area that he was in now was the performance area of the mall which at night many live shows would be performed. It was usually magic tricks.

"Hey Senna! Come out wherever you are!" Ichigo shouted annoyed. This was just like when he was younger and playing hide and seek with Yuzu and Karin. "I don't believe this..."

*Ring, Ring*

"Now what...?" Ichigo sighed pulling out his Denreishinki and answering the call. "What is it Urahara-san?"

"I know what is happening. Come to my shop immediately and I will tell you everything. You can also tell me everything you know." Urahara told him over the phone.

"Okay I will be right there." Ichigo replied and he ended the call. He pocketed the Denreishinki before shouting, "I got to go, but I'll be right back!"

He quickly left the mall just as Senna popped out from behind a pillar with a grin. Now she could explore this place without him badgering her.

* * *

**Urahara Shop (Dining Room) – 1****st**** of September, 5:00pm**

Ichigo sat on a black cushion at a small round brown wooden table with Urahara sitting opposite to him and Tessai to Ichigo's right. Kon sat on Ichigo's left.

"At 12:15 pm in Seireitei, the town of Karakura suddenly appeared in the middle of the sky just like it did here. Unfortunately none of us noticed until Inoue pointed it out to me at like 3pm, so I sent Yoruichi to Soul Society and she discovered what I had suspected. Fortunately she knew of a way to contact me despite the issues Soul Society is having." Urahara explained to Ichigo.

"What kind of trouble?" Ichigo asked him.

"The Shinigami Research and Development Institute detected a massive disturbance in the living world's spectral frequencies. One minute later they lost all contact with the living world. Fortunately I built a device in my spare time that allows my communication devices like the Denreishinki I gave you to operate on a private frequency and so it wasn't affected."

"Okay... What does that mean?" Ichigo questioned blankly. Why couldn't Urahara just explain things in a language he understood?

"You see, our universe has two worlds... ...which are the World of the Living, where we are, and the Soul Society. Between them is the Dangai Precipice World which serves as a tunnel... as well as its main purpose, to keep the two worlds from colliding, see? You went through it one time. Or have you forgotten?" Urahara reminded him.

Ichigo nodded remembering the two times that he had been chased by that damned _Kōtotsu._

"At any rate, about three days ago, a new dimension appeared between the Dangai Precipice Worlds... and the World of the Living. It began to expand rapidly... bridging the gap and adhering to both worlds. At this point, it appears that the area that attached itself is acting like a lens. Now you see, the World of the Living looks as though it's located within the Soul Society, which is in a different dimension. In other words, it just looks like a mirage. In the Living world, the image of the Seireitei appears in the sky. Yoruichi told me that Soul Society tried sending in the Onmitsukidō to the new dimension but it failed." Urahara enlightened Ichigo.

"Yoruichi certainly gets information quickly..." Ichigo commented reluctantly impressed.

Urahara nodded, "So, now we're investigating the influx of spiritual waves into the World of the Living."

"That must have been those white ghost things that I told you about." Ichigo replied.

"That is correct. They are called Blanks which means that this new dimension is known as the Valley of Screams." Urahara told him.

"What are Blanks?" Ichigo questioned him curiously.

"As you already know, souls migrate between the World of the Living and the Soul Society. From time to time, however, there are souls who for some reason become detached from this cycle of transmigration while in the Dangai Precipice World. These souls wander aimlessly through the Dangai Precipice World, and are slowly drawn together over a period of time. As the souls come together, it causes a new dimension. Hence, the Valley of Screams is born. In the Valley of Screams, the souls separate into memory and energy... then return to the cycle of transmigration. Are you with me so far, Kurosaki-san?" Urahara explained to Ichigo.

"Yeah I got it." Ichigo nodded, "So these Blanks are souls with no memories... so where do their memories go? They must go somewhere?"

"Well, they merge together into one entity and return to the World of the Living." Urahara answered him. "It's called a Shinenju. It's a jewel that acts as a collection of memories. In any case, the appearance of the Valley of Screams in itself isn't a matter for concern, as it's a natural and common phenomenon. Yet...there is a problem. This time the Valley of Screams has connected the Soul Society to the World of the Living, something which has never happened before."

"It's not just some weird, natural phenomena?"

"There has never been a natural phenomenon that has created a tunnel linking two worlds. That's what is going on here. There is no doubt that someone is doing this deliberately." Urahara said with narrowed eyes.

"Hey! That's right!" Kon shouted jumping onto the table which startled them. "There was some guy wearing really strange armour, standing right in the middle of all those white things!"

"Strange armour you say?" Ichigo asked the mod soul with his eye brows burrowed.

"Do you remember any specific details about the armour?" Urahara questioned him eagerly looking every bit like the mad scientist Ichigo thought he was.

"Of course! I've got a memory like a steel trap!" Kon exclaimed proudly and sat on the table cross legged and went into a thinking pose. "Uhhh...Now let's see... it was kind of uh, ummm, well... When I think about it, it was more of a...!"

Urahara no longer interested in hearing the Mod Soul splutter and poked him with the bottom of his cane. Ichigo noticed the small skull symbol at the bottom of the cane and immediately knew what would happen when it made contact with Kon. Just as he thought, the moment it made contact, Kon's pill popped out of the plushie onto the table.

"I'm going to analyse him." Urahara told Ichigo after handing the pill to Tessai who left the room to begin the analysis. "I should know exactly what Kon saw by tonight. I'll give you a ring when I figure it out."

"No problem." Ichigo agreed standing up, "I'll talk to you later."

* * *

**The Mall (1****st**** floor) – 1****st**** of September, 6:00pm**

"Hey! I'm back! Where are you?!" Ichigo shouted after entering the mall once more. He didn't really expect her to still be here, but he had to check. He frowned when he looked around at the abnormally busy mall. It wasn't usually this busy on a school night. He quickly pushed the thought away and was about to leave when suddenly a familiar voice shouted out, "Wow! You came back just like you said!"

Ichigo spun around to see Senna leaning forwards against the ledge on the second level waving at him with a grin on her face. She wouldn't admit it to him but she had more fun running around with him then spending time alone in the mall. So she was quite pleased to see that he had kept his word and came back.

"Of course I did... I still have some questions I need to ask." Ichigo retorted bluntly.

"Okay! Well then you're it!" Senna laughed and ran off.

"Damn it... that little..!" Ichigo groaned and chased after her immediately heading for the stairs.

* * *

**Karakura Hospital Head Office – 1****st**** of September, 6:30pm**

"What do you want, Uryū?" A tall, fit, fair-skinned man with blue eyes and white hair sat behind his desk asked. He wore thin and frameless glasses and a plain grey suit with a light blue shirt and a tie adorned with Quincy crosses.

"I want your help training my Quincy abilities." Uryū replied bluntly.

The silver haired man narrowed his eyes as he regarded the young man, "What're you talking about? You weren't ready Uryū. You went to the Soul Society before you were strong enough and now you have lost the feeble powers you once had."

"Is that so?" Uryū said. He raised his hand towards the man and summoned up his bow. "It looks like you don't know my powers as quite as well as you thought Ryūken."

Ryūken hid his surprise at the sight of Uryū's bow and retorted, "Is that the way you address your father after asking him to train you? You haven't changed Uryū. I already told you that I have no interest in the Quincy."

"I know. However I did my own investigating before coming here and I know that my grandfather declared you as the last Quincy. So that must mean that you have your own powers and I want to learn everything. I need to be strong enough to take down a Shinigami Taicho without having to risk using a technique that makes me lose my powers." Uryū explained to him. He hated the fact that his father was declared as his grandfather's sole heir when he despised the Quincy. He had to get strong enough in order to bring back the pride of the Quincy.

"Very well, I will teach you. However you must swear me something on your pride as a Quincy." Ryūken told him.

"What might that be?" Uryū asked him.

"You must swear that you will never involve yourself with Shinigami again." Ryūken demanded his son.

'_Kurosaki is a human with Shinigami and Hollow powers. So that means that he is not a Shinigami and I will not be breaking my vow.'_ Uryū thought and he told Ryūken, "I swear... I will not involve myself with Shinigami again."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**If you like, please leave a review. If you don't like it, then don't read it!**

**Alright this is the 1****st**** chapter of the Memories of Nobody movie, and there will be two more before it is wrapped up. What will Senna's fate be?**

**This chapter actually went up to 11,500 words before I decided to split it in half, so the next chapter will be up on Tuesday night. This is guaranteed since I have already finished it.**

**I've talked about how there is no set pairing for Ichigo in this story so I am telling you now that there will be hints of IchiSenn in the next two chapters. Nothing major though.**

**As for the poll about what your favourite Ichigo pairings are, there have been some interesting results. I'm not surprised that Rukia is at the top followed by Yoruichi and Adult Nel. I am surprised that Soifon is 4****th**** ahead of Harribel. I am delighted that Inoue is sitting at 7****th**** behind Senna. I am not surprised that Senna is at 6****th**** she did after all sacrifice herself not to save the world, but to save Ichigo. She didn't want to live in a world without Ichigo... A total shipping moment lol.**

**So if you haven't voted yet, please do, I am curious to see how high the poll can go.**

* * *

**Answering the Readers:**

_**Q: **__Also, I really hope Ichigo can get some better comebacks aside from 'Shut Up!' Maybe character development? Cocky Ichigo? Snide Ichigo? Sarcastic Ichigo? Blunt Ichigo? Just anything would do._

_**A: **__He will come up with better comebacks throughout the story. I don't think he said it in this chapter._

_**Q: **__Thanks for replying! So in your story Ichigo's "blue" Getsuga in Bankai is his "true" Getsuga" and the "black/red" in merely Ichigo's attempt "to copy" his "hollow" which he unintentionally does while in Bankai with the mask?_

_**A: **__Currently that is the case. However when he uses his mask at any time, then his Getsuga will become black. The differential between the blue Getsuga and the black Getsuga will become important throughout the story._

_**Q:**__ Since you're going to bring changes in the rewrite, what about the Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra chapter? The one where he Hollowfies. Do you plan on using the same thing you had planned out for the first story in this one, or will there be significant changes?_

_**A:**__ When you say when he Hollowfies, I am taking it that you mean the one where Ichigo goes full on Hollow. Yes there will be differences. To be honest, that fight is really important to me. So I am going to be spending a lot of time on that fight just to make it as good as it deserves. If I have mistaken your question and you are talking about the first encounter with Ichigo and Ulquiorra in the world of the living, there will be major changes in that fight as well._

_**Q:**__ Memories of Nobody eh? Hope you can find a way to save Senna Urahara can think of something?_

_**A:**__ I'll go into more detail about what happens to Senna than what the movie did._

_**Q:**__ Good fight between Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo. Will Hollow Ichigo be teaching Ichigo some of his hollow techniques later on? Just how strong will Ichigo become? Hmmm... Looks like Ichigo will have to control his arrogance._

_**A:**__ All I will say about Hollow Ichigo is that he will be involved more than what he is in canon. As for Ichigo's arrogance, yes that will be one of his attributes that he will need to watch out for._

_**Q:**__ I was wondering if you could go more in-depth into Chad's character. The guy is interesting._

_**A:**__ Definitely. First allow me to ask you something about Chad. Do you believe that his power is truly just Fullbring? I have a way to make him a lot stronger than what he is in canon and at some point, whether it will be in this story or the sequel, he will be able to take on a Taicho._

_**Q:**__ You will show Tensa Zangetsu true form in the Zanpakutō rebellion right? Also will both Zangetsu and the hollow be out since they are Ichigo's Zanpakutō?_

_**A:**__ Tensa Zangetsu will appear in the Zanpakutō rebellion. I won't give away anything about Hollow Ichigo, but if you read my previous version of this story, you know what impact he had. Well in this one, he will be much more involved._

* * *

**Glossary: **

_Gentei Reiin – Soul-Limiting Symbol_

_Gentei Kaijo – Limiter Release_

_Denreishinki –_ _Divine Messenger Machine_

_Konsō – Soul Burial _

_Yūyami ni izanae, __Mirokumaru – Bring them to the twilight, __Maitreya circle_

_Khakkhara – Monk Staff_

_Gigai –_ _faux body_

_Kōtotsu -_ _Wresting-Surge_

_Onmitsukidō – secret tactics_

_Shinenju – Memory Rosary_

* * *

**S**

**P**

**O**

**I**

**L**

**E**

**R**

**S**

**P**

**A**

**C**

**E**

**So Ishida is in an interesting position. We still haven't been given his true reasons for joining Juha Bach/Yhwach. Still let's all remember, he is Ichigo's friend. He has immense respect for his grandfather who desired the peaceful co-operation between Quincy and Shinigami. So joining Yhwach to destroy Soul Society just doesn't match up with the Ishida that we know. He is the same guy that sacrificed his powers to kill Mayuri after he learnt that he had killed his grandfather. I am sure he must loath Yhwach for being responsible for his mothers death. Still I wonder what is so special about Ishida for being able to survive Yhwach's ****Auswählen.**

**I enjoyed the Renji and Rukia interaction and Renji's meeting with ****Shutara. Very humorous. Also good to see Byakuya back on his feet.**

**Kyōraku visiting Ichigo's friends was certainly interesting. Ichigo could possibly be too strong to return to the living world but the passes he gave seem to take impact that the possible departure has on them.**

**Now for the most interesting part of the past few chapters. What the hell just happened to the Seireitei? Are the Ice Palace and the Seireitei two sides of the same coin or something? Does this mean that all of the Shinigami that was in the Seireitei is now in the place that the Ice Palace had been? Or is just the buildings and stuff have shifted. What about Yhwach claiming to regain the world? Does that mean that it was his in the first place before the Shinigami took it? So many questions. But I so want a past arc about Yhwach and Yamamoto. It would be so cool to see the young Yhwach verse a young Yamamoto.**

**Of course just when it is getting really interesting there is a 5 week hiatus. I don't know if I can survive that long without Bleach.**


	4. Arrancar & Vizard

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

**Arrancar Saga - Memories of Nobody arc - Chapter 4 – Arrancar and Vizard**

* * *

**Mall (Food Court) – 1****st**** of September, 6:20pm**

"You could've saved us both a lot of time... If you said you were treating, I'd have answered right away." Senna said happily before taking a large bite of her roll.

She had a lot of fun being chased by Ichigo but when she saw the large crowd in the entertainment centre she couldn't help but perform her own act. Everyone had been mesmerised when she walked along a single wire high in the air before she fell off and disappeared before everyone's eyes. Thanks to her ability to use shunpo it was easy to trick them all and she appeared on a pillar, shocking the crowd. Unfortunately Ichigo was finally able to grab hold of her and now she was here, eating dinner.

"So, let me get this straight. You don't have any money?" Ichigo asked her repressing the sigh that had built up. He didn't have a lot of money since he was just a high school student with no job.

Senna shook her head, her mouth was currently to full to reply the answer.

"Okay... What do you know about 'em?" Ichigo questioned her getting to the point quickly.

"Who are you talkin' about?" Senna replied after swallowing her food.

Ichigo grunted in annoyance, "I just explained it to you. The Blanks and the Shinenju? Remember? You need to tell me everything you know."

"I would if I could. It's the first I've heard of them." Senna told him honestly and she followed up with a sigh before asking, "So someone is using those pixie head things to try and find this, uh... this shinen-na-ma-bob?"

"Shinenju."

"Right. They were using them to find it?" Senna asked him curiously.

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah."

"So who are they?"

"That's what I wanna know." Ichigo replied with a dull look on his face.

"Why do they want it?"

"I don't know."

Senna raised an eyebrow, "And what does the Shinenju look like?"

"No clue." Ichigo replied bluntly.

Senna smirked and leant back on her chair, "This isn't going to work. You will just have to wait for those pixie-hats to come back."

Ichigo sighed and took a quick sip of his drink. Seeing the look on his face, Senna smiled and said, "Don't worry. I'll help you. In exchange..."

"Here we go." Ichigo moaned just as Senna stood up and pointed to something behind him. "Take me for a ride and I'll help you with whatever you want."

Ichigo turned his head and looked dully at the Ferris wheel that Senna was pointing to. "I'm not falling for that again."

"ICHIGO!"

A shiver went down Ichigo's spine. He recognised that voice and with the position that he was currently in this was going to be very annoying.

"OH MY KAMI!" Keigo shouted hysterically seeing Ichigo with a beautiful girl at a small table eating dinner. He couldn't believe it... Ichigo was on a date!

"This is surprising." Mizuiro noted interestedly. Who would have thought hanging with Keigo would be this interesting.

Tatsuki didn't say anything and instead just looked at Ichigo with a surprised look on her face. She had joined Keigo and Mizuiro tonight after they had ran into when she had finished up at her karate dojo for the day. Still Ichigo wasn't the type of guy to go out on dates and she knew that he wasn't interested in dating anyone yet.

"Are they friends of yours?" Senna asked him curiously after sitting back down. Ichigo nodded and addressed his three friends.

"Tatsuki, Mizuiro." Ichigo acknowledged before looking at Keigo with an annoyed look, "Keigo... what are you guys doing here?"

"Don't change the subject Ichigo!" Keigo shouted despairingly, "You abandoned me for weeks because you went away on vacation and when you come back you don't come to school. Now I find you here at the mall on a date with a hot babe! How could you do this to me?!"

Ichigo blushed with embarrassment as the crowds of people surrounding them were all looking in his direction. _'Damn it Keigo! You're too loud!'_

Senna snickered at the look on Ichigo's face when suddenly a memory of her boyfriend flashed in her mind and some of the things activities that they did. The sudden memory caused her to blush which Keigo noticed and further increased his despair. His perverted mind made him believe that she was blushing from doing stuff with Ichigo.

Ichigo shot up from his chair and punched Keigo in the face in order to shut him up. "We are not on a date damn it! We're just friends!"

Mizuiro just gave him a sly look that screamed 'Like I am going to believe that' and grabbed the back of Keigo's shirt. He waved goodbye to Ichigo and dragged the usual hyperactive boy away.

"We'll catch up later Ichigo." Tatsuki smirked at him, "You enjoy your _dinner_."

Ichigo glared at her departing back. He was going to hear a lot about this later on. Why did he have to have friends that were just too damn curious?

"So we're friends now are we?" Senna teased him. She wanted to keep that blush on his face because she found it kind of cute. She quickly stood back up and climbed on her chair, "So are you going to take me to that wheel?"

"Whatever." Ichigo muttered answering her first question but he ignored her second one. Instead he asked her, "You really like high places don't you?"

Senna nodded, "I like it when I'm way up high. All the things that seem confusing or messed up suddenly become clear."

"Hey! That ribbon!" Ichigo suddenly exclaimed when Senna turned her back to him and he noticed the change in her ribbon that tied her hair up.

"Oh?! You noticed!" Senna said happily, "Don't you think that red looks a lot better on me?"

"Yeah, but how did you get it when you have no money?" Ichigo asked her curiously.

"I wandered into some shop to look at stuff and tried this on to see if I liked it. I guess I must've forgotten I had it on. It happens all the time." Senna shrugged indifferently and jumped off her chair back onto the ground.

"Not on my watch!" Ichigo declared standing up. He quickly grabbed her wrist and began dragging her off.

"Hey wait! Aren't you going to pay that check?!" Senna shouted.

Ichigo stopped in his tracks and placed the required amount of cash onto the table. He signalled one of the waitresses and received a nod in return indicating that she understood.

* * *

**Mall (2****nd**** Floor, in a store) – 1****st**** of September, 7:00pm**

"I'll take this." Ichigo said placing the red ribbon that Senna had stolen on the counter.

"Present for your girlfriend?" The woman behind the counter asked with a grin.

"Not quite." Ichigo informed her with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Do you want it gift wrapped?"

"No thank you." Ichigo told her handing over the money for it. The woman nodded and walked over to the register to put the money in. Ichigo on the other hand glared over at Senna after he noticed her almost take another item. She flinched slightly at the look and withdrew her hand.

"Thank you very much." The woman said to Ichigo after returning with the change. Ichigo took the ribbon and nodded gratefully to her before leaving the store with Senna following him.

"Here." Ichigo handed her the ribbon once they had left the store.

"I can't believe you actually did that. You're so uptight." Senna pointed out accepting the ribbon.

"I hate that kind of thing! Just take it and shut up." Ichigo told her.

"Thanks so much Ichigo." Senna said gratefully, "Now let's go on the Ferris Wheel!"

"Yeah, right. Forget about it." Ichigo informed her indifferently.

"Meany!" Senna pouted sadly.

"We high-schoolers aren't exactly made out of money, you know." The Substitute Shinigami informed her.

"Hmph!" Senna scoffed and began walking off.

"Hey!" Ichigo said annoyed.

"I'm going to the restroom. Is that alright with you?" Senna huffed before turning the corner and headed into the restroom.

"Sheesh... I don't know how much longer I can keep up with her." Ichigo muttered to himself. He glanced at the time and saw that it was past 7pm. "7 o'clock at night... Why are there so many people here on a school night?"

In the girl's restroom, Senna looked into a mirror and tied the red ribbon around her hair.

"He's not a bad guy once you get to know him." Senna giggled and began posing in the mirror. She liked how the ribbon looked on her. "Sweet! Alright!"

Just after she had left the restroom she walked past a window where the river could be seen. This caught her attention as a memory of her father flashed in her mind and she hurried out of the building towards the cemetery. She just knew that her father would be on a gravestone along with hers. This was the town she had grown up in.

"Man... What the hell is taking her so long?!" Ichigo complained opening his eyes. He had spent the last several minutes leaning against the wall with his eyes closed but he wasn't prepared for the sight that stood before him.

"What the hell? It was so crowded before!" Ichigo said in bemusement. Hallways that had been full of people were now completely vacant. There was no way that everyone had left the mall in the last couple of minutes.

"Wait... Senna's reiatsu is leaving the mall. What is she doing?!"

* * *

**Karakura Cemetery – 1****st**** of September, 8:00pm**

Ichigo, having separated from his living body into his Shinigami form, appeared a few metres away from where he sensed Senna's reiatsu. He saw that she was being held by the throat by a large man in strange armour. Ichigo also noted that there was four others standing or sitting on some grave stones a few metres away. Judging by their reiatsu, Ichigo was confident he could take them on without having to release his limiter but he would need his Shikai.

He activated it silently and shunpoed towards the guy holding Senna.

"Time to go." The man holding Senna said. He had black skin and underneath the armour he wore a Shihakushō.

"Wait up. Where are you going?" Ichigo asked him with Zangetsu resting on his shoulder.

"Where did you come from?" He asked the Shinigami.

Ichigo merely smirked and responded by slicing off the man's arm and freed Senna from his hold.

"GAH! My arm! My arm!" The armoured man screamed in pain as blood gushed out of the wound.

"Why did you wonder off?" Ichigo asked Senna. The hyperactive girl was currently kneeling behind him in her Shinigami form.

"Ichigo... I can do what I want!"

"Not yet you can't. You haven't kept your promise yet." Ichigo told her. The man that had his arm cut off, Ichigo noticed, was struggling to get back up. "Sorry about that big guy."

"You! I will get you for this!"

"Jai, that's enough." One of his companions spoke up. "The time hasn't come yet."

With that, the four of them vanished into thin air leaving behind a confused Ichigo.

"Time? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Shit..." Jai muttered before he vanished as well.

"Huh! Hey, wait a minute!" Ichigo yelled but it was futile. They were long gone. He spoke up after sensing movement behind him. "Don't even think about it."

Senna stopped in her tracks. She had just attempted to sneak away but Ichigo wasn't having it. The Substitute Shinigami turned to her and asked, "What's the big idea with having me pay for dinner and then running away?"

"I didn't run away!" Senna protested angrily.

"Then what were you doing?" Ichigo questioned her.

"My family was buried at this cemetery." Senna answered him.

Ichigo looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, "You expect me to believe that?"

"I'm telling the truth! I remember it all!" Senna snapped heatedly, "I do! I remember when I was alive, though it's still kind of hazy. I had to come and see for myself. My house used to be around here, too. Tell you what. Let's pick this up tomorrow. I promise I'll help ya. Alright..? Uh!"

Senna had begun walking away when Ichigo grasped onto her shoulder forcing her to stop. "You idiot. I'm not gonna abandon someone who was just attacked."

* * *

**Kurosaki Clinic – 1****st**** of September, 8:30pm**

"I don't know about this bad guy story. It sounds fishy!" Karin said suspiciously as she eyed her brother and the friend that he had brought home.

Isshin was currently looking at his son in disbelief. Not because of the story but because his son knew such a beautiful girl.

Yuzu on the other hand looked delighted at having a friend of Ichigo's over, but she was also curious about the nature of their relationship.

"Yeah, I know it sounds pretty wild, but it's true, and it's just for one night." Ichigo hastily explained.

"I'm Senna." The Shinigami girl introduced herself to Ichigo's family.

"My name's Yuzu. It's a pleasure to meet you." Yuzu bowed slightly in respect.

"Thank you for having me." Senna said politely.

"Hey, Yuzu, you don't mind if she sleeps in your room tonight, do you?" Ichigo requested politely. "Also she probably wants a bath as well."

"Okay." Yuzu nodded. Ichigo walked past them and headed up stairs with Senna following closely.

"What's the matter with you, Tou-san?" Karin questioned her father, "You haven't said a word."

Isshin didn't answer his daughter's question and instead silently followed them up stairs. Yuzu had the same idea and went with him leaving an annoyed Karin behind. "You guys are both crazy!"

He and Senna entered his room and Ichigo sat on his chair and told Senna, "You can hang out in here til your bed's ready."

"Hm..." Senna looked around the room dully, "Boy's rooms are always so drab and boring..."

"Gimme a break." Ichigo muttered not liking someone take a pot shot at his room. He had enough of that from when Rukia was staying here.

"It seems like you've got a nice family, though." Senna informed him after plopping down on his bed.

"You think so?" Ichigo asked her curiously.

Senna nodded, "Heh! Yeah! My Tou-san was waaay different."

She froze suddenly when the memory of her father abusing her flashed in her mind causing her to grasp her forehead for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked concerned. He had noticed her flinch in pain for a moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So, do you have any ideas as to why those guys wanted to take you away?" Ichigo inquired hoping to get her mind off whatever was bothering her. "Did they say anything?"

"I think the guy said a Commander Gan-somebody wanted me brought to him." Senna replied remembering what that guy who had grabbed her told her.

Ichigo nodded, "Yean and what else?"

"That was it! If you hadn't come by when you did, I might've learned more." Senna said indignantly putting all the blame on him.

Outside Ichigo's door, both Isshin and Yuzu were kneeling at Ichigo's door both holding a glass. They pressed the glass against the door and rested their ears on the bottom in order to hear what was going on inside of Ichigo's room better.

"You're crazy! Ah! Hey, what're you doing? You can't sleep in here!"

"There's nothing wrong with it!"

"What? Are you kidding? Hey, put your shoes back on!"

"That's not cool, you guys..." Karin said behind Yuzu and Isshin leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her chest.

"Shhh! She says she's gonna sleep in his bed!" Yuzu informed her worriedly.

"So what, it's not like he's a little kid. He is a guy you know..." Karin told her suggestively.

"No!" Yuzu screamed shaking away images of her big brother with a girl.

"Oh, Masaki! It's the day we've been dreading!" Isshin said apprehensively. "I don't know what I am supposed to do! Do I go in there and stop our son from the pleasurable experience of love? Or do I let him unleash his passion?!"

"What's goin' on out here?"

Isshin didn't have any more time to ponder this quandary as Ichigo suddenly slammed the door open sending his father and sister backwards.

"You guys..." Ichigo looked down at them with an annoyed expression on his face.

"I told you it wasn't cool!" Karin reminded them smugly.

"The bath is ready whenever she is." Yuzu told him and Ichigo could hear the apologetic tone in her voice. Deciding to not make a big deal of it, Ichigo turned his attention to Senna and he said to her, "Hey, Senna! You can take your bath now."

He blinked surprised however when he saw her lying on his bed fast asleep. He couldn't blame her though; it had been a long day.

* * *

**Ichigo's Room – 1****st**** of September, 10:30pm**

Ichigo currently was leaning back against his wall on his bed, his mind racing with all that had happened today. He had conquered his Inner Hollow and was now caught up in a conspiracy involving the Shinenju and the Valley of Screams.

*Ring, Ring*

He grabbed the vibrating Denreishinki and accepted the call.

"Ichigo, it's me, Urahara. How's it going? Find anything out about the Shinenju?"

"Unfortunately not but I had a little run-in with those guys Kon was talking about. Remember them?" Ichigo told him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it wasn't a big deal. They took off before anything happened."

"Glad to hear it. Listen... one of the reasons I called is because we were able to turn up a few things on our end."

"Like what?" Ichigo asked interestedly.

"We were able to analyse the visual images taken from Kon's memories. If you recall, Kon said he saw someone wearing strange armour in the middle of the Blanks. We identified the armour as belonging to a group that was banished from the Soul Society after their take-over attempt failed. So, I think we can be fairly certain that their motive is revenge. The question remains, why are they here and what do they want?"

"Urahara-san, can I ask you a question?" Ichigo asked the shop keeper after taking a moment to digest what he had just learned.

"What is it?"

"Well...is it possible for a Shinigami to have memories of when they were alive?" Ichigo asked him inquisitively.

"Yes it is. A soul that has just entered the Soul Society will only know the important details like their name, and how they died. They will also remember parents, relatives, lovers and extremely close friends. Things like that. The more time they spend in Soul Society, the less they will remember about their living life. Some will still remember names and things like that but they won't actually remember what they look like or any details. At a point it would be like asking a 30 year old to remember what it was like to be a 2 year old."

"I see. So basically at a point, a Shinigami will eventually lose the memories of their living life and become a new person in the Soul Society." Ichigo clarified.

"That's correct. All I remember from my living life is my name and that is because it is the name that I used once I came to Soul Society. You wanna tell me what this is about?"

"Nah, I was just wondering, that's all." Ichigo told him before hanging up. "I guess I better start getting ready for bed."

*Hollow, Hollow*

*Beep, Beep*

Both his Denreishinki and Substitute Shinigami badge went off at the same time indicating that a Hollow had appeared in Karakura town causing Ichigo to groan in annoyance.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ichigo grunted and slammed the Substitute Shinigami badge into his chest. He jumped out of his window in his Shinigami form while his body fell lifelessly onto his bed.

* * *

**Karakura Town – 1****st**** of September, 11:00pm**

"That didn't take long." Ichigo noted lowering his katana as the bear-like Hollow behind him was purified.

"Hey! Wh-Wh-Who the hell are you?"

Ichigo looked behind him to see a Shinigami with a large afro standing on the pavement on the walkway above the river.

"All dressed up like a Shinigami and shit! Very suspicious..." The afro Shinigami noted.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked, aggravation lacing his voice.

"My name is Kurumadani Zennosuke" He said pointing to himself, "I am an elite Shinigami tasked with watching this area in Kuchiki Rukia's stead who was pulled out on account of some crime or something. Well? Surprised?"

Ichigo looked at him dully. This guy was so low in the order of Soul Society he doesn't even know anything about the events that Rukia had been involved in.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, Karakura Town's Substitute Shinigami." He pulled out his skull badge and held it out in front of him, "See? Here's my badge."

"What?" Zennosuke scoffed before erupting into laughter and said, "What the hell is that? I've never seen or heard of a Substitute Shinigami badge."

Ichigo scowled and looked down at the badge, "What the fuck? This thing is useless."

He didn't have more time to complain about it when he sensed movement behind him and he quickly spun around. He raised his katana up in a defensive position just in time to block another katana from slashing his head.

"What the...? Who're you?!" Ichigo grunted trying to keep his ground from the force of the blow.

The force of the two swords clashing created a gust of wind that sent Zennosuke flying away.

The man attacking him wore the same clothes he wore to his High School. He had brown eyes and jaw-length blonde hair with a straight cut.

Ichigo with a fierce tug managed to push him off and the Substitute Shinigami managed to get some distance.

"So I finally found you Kurosaki Ichigo. Do you know rude it was of you not to be at school today when I wanted to meet you?"

"Who the hell are you? Why were you at my school?" Ichigo demanded intensely.

The blonde haired man simply ignored him and continued the tail of his torturous day, "I mean you should have to do my homework or something to make up for it. Can you believe that we are given a test the first day back after holiday? Are they crazy?"

"I asked who the hell you are." Ichigo pressed him. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but mentally chuckle at what Keigo's reaction to receiving a test first day back would have been like.

"Jeez what a pain in the ass..." The man muttered, "Do you really want to know so badly what I am? Okay then..."

He then lifted his hand to his forehead soon yellow reiatsu started forming and Ichigo was shocked to see a Hollow mask appear on his face. It strongly resembled a pharaoh's mask, with a short, flowing hood hanging down the back of it.

"See? Check it out. What's this?" The man said tauntingly.

"You have a Hollow's mask?!" Ichigo said shocked. There were others like him?

"That's right. See... A Zanpakutō and a Hollow mask... You understand, don't ya? I am a Shinigami that has stepped into Hollow territory. My name is Hirako Shinji. I am a Vizard. I am your kin. Come to our side, Ichigo. You do not belong on this side."

*Beep, Beep*

"Another Hollow..." Ichigo muttered but he didn't have to look at his Denreishinki to know just where it was. The moment he felt its reiatsu, he knew immediately where it was and who it was.

"Hey, damn it! Where ya goin', Ichigo? I am not finished talkin' yet!" Shinji yelled angrily when Ichigo suddenly turned around and began running off.

Ichigo turned back and said, "I'll pass, I am going home."

"I said I am not finished yet!"

"Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it!" Ichigo said annoyed and turned around to face him, "I have unfinished business with the Hollow that has just appeared. So right now I don't care what you have to say. Talk to me again in a few days, I might be more interested then. So come back then."

Shinji remained silent and watched Ichigo hurry off for a few moments before pulling out his own Denreishinki and contacted his own comrades.

"Hello, hello? It's Hirako. Is this Sarugaki-san's cell phone? Sorry. Wrong number."

The person on the other end started shouting at him loudly which forced him to hold the phone away from his ear. When it calmed down he put it back against his ear and said, "I couldn't help it. Ya don't have to shout in my ear! It's just a matter of time. He has unfinished business to deal with. He has agreed to talk in a couple of days. Let's be patient."

'_A Vizard, huh?'_ Ichigo thought as he shunpoed towards the familiar reiatsu. _'Is that what I am? Either way, it might be handy to find out what their goals are and if they will help us fight against Aizen. For now however, I am coming for you, Grand Fisher!'_

It only took Ichigo a few minutes to reach Grand Fisher's destination and he was surprised at what he saw. He definitely wasn't the same Grand Fisher that he had fought little over 2 months ago.

Grand Fisher's entire mask was left unbroken and the upper half sat on his forehead while the bottom half sat on his chin. His eyes and nose were visible and human like. He was much larger and his Hollow hole was also higher than his previous appearance. To further confuse Ichigo, he had a giant Zanpakutō on his back.

'_What the hell? Since when does a Hollow have a Zanpakutō?'_ Ichigo thought incredulously.

Ichigo landed on the road a few metres away from Grand Fisher which caught the large Hollow's attention. Ichigo quickly took a look at his surroundings and he was quite pleased to see no people or cars driving in the area.

"So we meet again at last, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"This time you will not get away!" Ichigo snarled as the hatred he had for the Hollow began to build inside of him, "I don't know what has happened to you but I will avenge my Kaa-chan!"

Grand Fisher let out a loud bellowing laugh, "You don't know what has happened to me! Allow me to enlighten you! Behold this is my power form!"

The Grand Fisher immediately followed up his declaration by transforming. His size increased dramatically and two large horns jutted out from his shoulders. The top part of his mask also shattered leaving a large bump on his half human looking head.

"What are you?" Ichigo demanded confused, "Are you one of those Menos Grande?!"

"A Menos?!" Grand Fisher gasped furiously, "I am no paltry Menos! I am an Arrancar!"

"An Arrancar? What is that?"

"I am a Hollow that has removed his mask gained Shinigami powers!" Grand Fisher boasted and pulled out his giant Zanpakutō and Ichigo estimated that it was the size of a two story building.

"_I am a Shinigami that has stepped into Hollow territory."_

'_That's right. So this guy is like a Vizard but opposite. I wonder why Rukia never mentioned any of this when she was training me.'_ Ichigo thought before drawing his own Zanpakutō.

"I expected to come here and get a decent fight from you before I killed you, Kurosaki Ichigo. But I am disappointed. Look how small your Zanpakutō has become... Don't you remember that size of a Zanpakutō mirrors one's reiatsu?" Grand Fisher declared smugly.

Ichigo hid a smirk before telling him, "Give me a second. Gentei Kaijo!"

The insignia of Urahara appeared on his chest much to his aggravation before vanishing in blue light. His katana suddenly increased in size back into the form that he used the last time he fought Grand Fisher.

"Ah! That's more like it Kurosaki Ichigo!" Grand Fisher laughed, "Are you ready to die now?!"

"Not quite!" Ichigo sneered at him and raised his katana above his head, "First allow me to show you the true power of my Zanpakutō! Light up the Darkness in my Path and Cleave through the Thick Clouds of Despair. Pierce through the Heavens and Slaughter my Enemies, Zangetsu!"

The katana was suddenly encased by blue energy, similar to whenever Ichigo powers up a Getsuga Tenshō however a second later it dissipated. Ichigo now held his Shikai in the air but while it had its oversized khyber knife shape, it was covered by a white bandage. Ichigo brought his Shikai down so that the tip of the blade was pointing straight at Grand Fisher. The moment he brought his Zanpakutō down, the bandage fell away revealing his Shikai in its full glory.

"What did you do Kurosaki Ichigo?!" Grand Fisher grumbled.

"I'm not interested in telling you! I can't stand the sight of you. After what you did to my Kaa-chan, how dare you breathe in my presence?!" Ichigo glared at him furiously.

"I have had enough of your arrogance, Kurosaki Ichigo!" Grand Fisher roared and brought his Zanpakutō down towards Ichigo. The Substitute Shinigami simply blocked the slash with his Shikai which stunned the Arrancar.

"You've improved somewhat..." Ichigo admitted, "But nowhere near as much as I have. The first thing that I am going to take away is your sword."

A second later, Zangetsu was enveloped in blue energy and Ichigo unleashed a wordless Getsuga Tenshō. The energy wave cut right through Grand Fisher's Zanpakutō.

"What the hell...? That's impossible!" Grand Fisher roared in disbelief as he held the handle of his broken Zanpakutō.

"Next I am going to take your arms." Ichigo vanished before the Arrancar's eyes. A Zanpakutō slashed through his right arm and cut it off completely. Standing behind Grand Fisher, Ichigo spun around and launched another wordless Getsuga Tenshō that sliced off Grand Fisher's left arm.

"GAH!" Grand Fisher bellowed in pain and fell onto his knees. Blood poured from his wounds and he thought furiously, _'I have no choice but to retreat! I can't believe I have to flee for a second time against this brat!'_

"You won't be getting away from me this time!" Ichigo growled and before Grand Fisher could attempt to flee, another blue crescent wave sliced through Grand Fisher, this time it cut through both of his knees.

The pain that Grand Fisher felt was too much for him and he fell into the ground face first. He lost consciousness and Ichigo shunpoed above him. He raised his Shikai above his head, with both hands on the handle and blue energy gathered along the edge of the blade.

"How much does it hurt to be completely helpless? Now you can feel just what I felt for six years after you killed her! Vengeance is finally mine, Grand Fisher! Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo roared and brought his Zanpakutō down and released the pent up energy. It was large enough to envelop Grand Fisher's entire body and the Arrancar was evaporated from the power of the attack. Grand Fisher had finally been purified.

Relief soaked through Ichigo's being... Finally he had freed his mother from the Hollow that had devoured her. Now she could move on to hopefully a peaceful life in Soul Society and he could finally let go of the anger and pain that her death had brought him. He sweat dropped however when he saw the large gash on the road that his Getsuga Tenshō had created.

"I may have over done it a bit..." He muttered worriedly, "Oh man, hopefully I don't get in trouble from Soul Society for this. Man, it's been a long day."

* * *

**Not Far Away from Ichigo – 1****st**** of September, 11:45pm**

"That Getsuga Tenshō was a little bit overkill wasn't it?" Isshin exclaimed after watching the fight from the shadows.

"It reminds me of you back in the day, you two are a lot alike." Urahara teased him much to Isshin's irritation.

"We are nothing alike!"

"So how does it feel to be a Shinigami again after 20 years?" Urahara said shifting to a more serious topic.

"It's all right. Thanks for the special Gigai. I didn't want Ichigo to sense my reiatsu yet. I'll reveal it to him when the time is right."

"Is your conscious now clear with Ichigo killing that Hollow?"

"I never really had a grudge against that Hollow, it was its nature, can't really blame it. The only one to blame for Masaki's death is me for not being able to protect her that is all. I let Ichigo be the one to kill him to get some type of relief as the idiot is full of guilt about it." Isshin explained honestly.

Urahara nodded, "Yes well, Grand Fisher may have killed your wife, but we both know the truth about that night."

Isshin nodded dejectedly, "Yes and I desperately want to tell Ichigo the truth but he just isn't ready to hear it yet. You saw just how he tore apart Grand Fisher, can you imagine what he would do if he learned the truth? He needs to mature and learn to control his emotions better. He needs to learn to put things into perspective and understand that things aren't simply black and white. He also has to understand what he really wants... Does he want to be a Shinigami? Or does he just want a normal life? Right now he is in the middle, he wants the power to protect his friends however he doesn't want to commit himself to being a Shinigami full time. Until he decides which path he truly wants to follow, he will never be ready for the truth about his origins and powers."

"He is your son... So I will keep my mouth shut until you say its okay." Urahara replied, "But surely the truth would help your son understand his powers better and help him choose the path to follow."

Isshin shook his head, "I don't think you quite understand just how much an influence Masaki had over our family especially Ichigo. Telling him the truth is only going to open the path of revenge and it will give _him _an opening to manipulate him. You saw him right now... He didn't just purify Grand Fisher. He toyed with him and basically tortured him before finally defeating him. Right now Ichigo is still too swayed by his emotions. We still have a few years so right now we have time on our side, so let's just keep focus on Aizen."

Urahara nodded, "If you wish. I am sure you have noticed the change in your son's abilities and who approached him not long ago."

"Just as you predicted... They have come in contact with him." Isshin acknowledged, "The Masked Soldiers. They are the Vizards. They are a group of rogue Shinigami who use forbidden techniques to gain the powers of a Hollow. No one has any idea where they are or what they are up to... what a pain in the ass. If we do know one thing, it is that the Vizard and the Arrancar are not working together. I take it the Vizards are the group that you told me about 20 years go?"

"Yes, but don't they seem to be our allies. They were grateful for my help but they despise Shinigami as well. The Central 46 did order for them to be killed instead of trying to find a cure after all." Urahara told him, "However since they have made contact with your son..."

"Heh." Isshin smirked, "That must mean they are planning for some kind of battle, huh? ... Just like us. And no doubt they also noticed... a rapid change in the Arrancar."

"So that last Hollow... A Hollow stripped of its mask..." Urahara noted out loud.

"We have been aware of the natural appearance of Arrancar-like beings up to the present time. However the Hollow that Ichigo just fought was by far the most complete of all the pseudo-Arrancar we've seen up until now. Even though there has been no progress in pseudo-Arrancar for decades, their levels have suddenly shot up. They came here and all of a sudden... You understand, right? You know what this means." Isshin questioned him.

Urahara remained silent already knowing where Isshin was going with this and allowed him to continue.

"Aizen Sōsuke... He has made contact with the pseudo-Arrancar, and is attempting to create a true Arrancar... by using the power of the Hōgyoku." Isshin concluded.

Urahara let out a sigh and replied, "I had figured that it would take about one year for the Hōgyoku to reach full power, but..."

"Of course the power is not yet complete." Isshin cut in, "That Arrancar was still imperfect. His level was higher but his reiatsu was still rather murky. He was probably something that was created and sent here to collect data on how well he could fight at his level. That's his level for now, but the power of the Hōgyoku is immeasurable. They'll probably push their research until they have something that can be used immediately in the front lines of battle. And then, with the true Arrancar following an army of Menos, they will appear and crush the world."

Urahara's eyes narrowed, "I think Aizen has something much larger planned then simply converting regular Hollows like Grand Fisher into Arrancar. Ordinary Hollows are simply a test for him. Look how easily your son dealt with Grand Fisher... No he will not create an army of Arrancar using ordinary Hollows. He will most likely target all three levels of Menos."

"You mean he is going to turn Gillian, Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde type Hollow into Arrancars?!" Isshin asked incredulously. "That would be... very formidable."

"Yeah I know..." Urahara nodded in agreement, "Either way, that's the situation... Be they friends or enemies, everyone will have a part to play. Even the Vizard. And us, too. And also, Soul Society."

"Ichigo is the key to winning this war, isn't he?" Isshin asked his old friend.

Urahara nodded mournfully, "I'm afraid so. He is more than human, Shinigami or Hollow. Not only will his strength be important but he may be able to convince the Vizards to help us."

With that final note, both understood that their discussion was over and departed ways. Each of them had their own heavy burdens to bear and they wouldn't be relieved of them for some time.

* * *

**Kurosaki Clinic – 2****nd**** of September, 1:00am**

Isshin stood in the lounge room staring at the large poster of his beloved wife that hanged on the wall. His children were often annoyed with him for hanging up such a large poster of her when they had plenty of pictures of her around the house. What they didn't understand however is that having a full sized picture of her help Isshin believe that she was watching over them. Whenever he had doubts about how he was raising their children, he would often come to poster of her and expressed them as if she was standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Masaki. Ichigo is going to have to play a large part in this war. I wish I could keep him away from it all, but I am unable to. Unfortunately he has received both our traits when it comes to protecting his friends, family, and as many other people as he can. He reminds me a lot of you... He has your spirit and your strength. You never considered yourself as a strong fighter, but to me, you were the strongest person that I knew. Still, despite that he inherited so many of your traits, I want to protect him and take all the burdens off his shoulders and put them on mine. However I am at the stage where I have to step aside and let him grow." Isshin acknowledged sadly with his fist clenched tightly.

"For now all I can do is keep an eye on Ichigo and focus on protecting Karin and Yuzu." Isshin said determinedly. He remained silent for a few moments as if he was somehow listening to his wife's reassurances before heading to bed.

* * *

**Urahara Shop – 2****nd**** of September, 1:30am**

The former Taicho of the 12th Division closed his journal after writing in another passage. He kept a record of important details so he could go over them again in the future. Talking with Isshin had brought up the memories of Aizen's betrayal and healing Hirako Shinji and the others from Soul Suicide. He didn't keep in much contact with Hirako and the others. They went their own way after they were healed. All he knew was that they had mastered their Hollowfication and thanks to Ichigo, he had learned just how they did it.

It had been a century since Aizen forced them to undergo Hollowfication and he didn't know if their hatred for Aizen still existed. The sting of betrayal would always be prominent but if they had become extremely powerful thanks to the Hollowfication, would they continue to hate Aizen? It was because of him they were able to gain their new power.

On the other hand, they were only alive because of him, so would they help him if they asked? He would just have to wait and see... He hoped that Ichigo would be able to convince them to lend a hand against Aizen. As of right now, they were the wild card.

* * *

**Las Noches (Aizen's Throne) – 2****nd**** of September, 2:00am**

Inside the large palace that had been built under the command of Aizen Sōsuke in Hueco Mundo known as Las Noches, the former 5th Division Taicho sat on his throne. His throne sat far above the floor so Aizen could look down on all those before him. He had built the throne to be high in the air as a representation of the difference in power he was from his subordinate.

Compared to his army of Arrancar and his fellow Shinigami traitors, he was seen as a King. The differences in their powers were that wide that no one in Hueco Mundo dared defy him.

"Aizen-sama!"

Aizen looked down to the floor to see Tōsen Kaname address him. The former Taicho no longer wore the robes of a Shinigami and instead he now wore similar clothing to the Arrancar. His uniform consisted of a single longer, white robe, a band-like visor and his Zanpakutō was suspended from a string-like attachment on the left of his robe.

"What is it Kaname?" Aizen asked smoothly.

"It appears that the Vizards have made contact with Kurosaki Ichigo." Tōsen announced to his king.

"I see..." Aizen murmured his emotionless face unchanging.

"What will you do...?" Tōsen inquired politely.

"We will do nothing for now." Aizen decided patiently. "Has the preparations been completed should Soul Society fail in stopping Ganryū?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Tōsen informed him.

"Good... You're dismissed Kaname." Aizen ordered calmly.

"Yes, sir!" Tōsen replied and he immediately departed from the room.

"Hirako-Taicho... Still a prudent man, aren't you?" Aizen said out loud. Now alone in the room, he spun his throne around so he was facing the wall behind him and he activated the large monitor to turn on. The picture of Ichigo's Hollow form popped up before it began to shatter revealing a wounded Ichigo with a mask on his face.

"I never anticipated that he would defeat his Inner Hollow already... How interesting. He is developing faster than I had planned." Aizen murmured fascinated. "I could send Ulquiorra to test out his Hollowfication but I will let Ganryū test him out first."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**If you like, please leave a review. If you don't like it, then don't read it!**

* * *

**Okay, Ichigo was a bit OOC in his fight against Grand Fisher but judging from his encounter with Grand Fisher in the Substitute Shinigami arc, it could be possible for Ichigo to hurt the Hollow quite a bit before purifying him. **

**In their first fight, all Ichigo cared about was killing him because he didn't have the power to toy with him. In this fight however, Ichigo was far superior. So all of a sudden Ichigo had the clear power edge over the creature that hurt him in the worst possible way. Killing his mother. So Ichigo's hatred clouded his judgment which also shows just how immature Ichigo still is as Isshin pointed out.**

**In the Memories of Nobody movie it states that a Shinigami shouldn't be able to remember their living life but in the manga this isn't the case. If you all remember the parakeet, Shibata, he could remember what his life was like. So I hope what Urahara and Ichigo talked about in this chapter relating to it makes sense. **

**Alright I changed Ichigo's release command from 'Crush the Heavens' and I changed it to 'Light up the Darkness in my Path, Cleave through the Clouds of Despair and Pierce through the Heavens, Zangetsu!'**

**So Urahara has genuine worries about the Vizards and I think it is an understandable question to wonder what side the Vizards are on. Sure Urahara saved them, but Aizen gave them a strong power. Of course we all know what side they're on.**

**So I've revealed Isshin's reasons for why he hasn't revealed Ichigo's origins to him and why he isn't informing Ichigo that he is a Shinigami. I hope you all accept the reasons for Isshin not telling Ichigo as I know many question Isshin's parenting skills however he has his doubts and is doing what he believes is right.**

**Poor Ichigo – The backlash he is going to get from Keigo is going to be fun to write!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Ichigo's Soul Screams! Protect Senna!**

**This** **is the final chapter of the Memories of Nobody arc and the question is what will be Senna's fate?**

* * *

**Answering the Readers:**

_**Q: **__Just wondering, when a Shinigami kills a Hollow the Hollow is purified right. The thing is Ichigo's power is a mix of Shinigami, Hollow and Quincy so does he truly purify Hollows when he kills them?_

_**A:**__ Yes he does purify them. His Quincy power creates the Zanpakutō and his Shinigami powers are channelled through it. With his Shinigami powers running through the Zanpakutō it allows him to purify Hollows and perform Konsō. However I must admit that I am confused when he kills a Hollow with a Cero like he did with Ulquiorra. Since his Shinigami and Hollow powers are fused, I imagine that even when he uses the likes of Cero to kill a whole it will purify them. Of course that is just a guess and hopefully Kubo will eventually clear this all up._

_**C: **__Conscience. His ability to ignore pain was probably a much bigger advantage than his lack of a conscience._

_**R:**__ You're right that Hollow Ichigo was able to give him a big advantage against Byakuya but it was where he struck his blows on Byakuya that had the most effect. If Ichigo fought to kill Byakuya instead of just defeating him then he never would have received those injuries._

_**C: **__It's always bothered me that so many authors seem to have this need to have Ichigo's Shikai no longer be Permanent/Constant Release. There doesn't seem to be any point to such a thing, beyond word filler, and making Ichigo seem "badass." In fact, most I've read forget they even had him seal it a couple chapters later when he goes straight from unsealed to Bankai. Having him constantly in Shikai seems to me to be more of an advantage than it does a disadvantage if he can control it and go to Bankai quickly to overwhelm his enemies._

_**R: **__I'm going to be going into detail about why it is an advantage for Ichigo to seal his Zanpakutō in chapter 6 but I assure you it is not a ploy to make him seem badass. The point of it is to help him control his reiatsu better. Ichigo has always had plenty of reiatsu but his control sucks. That's why he has a constant release Zanpakutō. Now he is obviously not going to become a master at reiatsu control within a few chapters because that would make him ridiculously overpowered. Also he doesn't need to access Shikai in order to go Bankai. He can jump from his sealed sword to his Bankai instantaneously. _

_**C: **__While I like the fact that our incorporating a lot of old bleach things that made it interesting, having Ichigo's bankai crush him while fighting stronger and stronger opponents is just causing unnecessary havoc, add the fact that you said it'd be worse with the mask, well, you're just causing Ichigo more problems._

_**R: **__I brought this factor about his Bankai into this fact because it forces Ichigo to train his Bankai in order to make it no longer a problem instead of having no trouble wielding his Bankai. All Bankai's take time for the wielder to master and this is the challenge that Ichigo has to overcome to master Bankai. Don't worry though; this is just a problem Ichigo will have in the early chapters. By the time that Ichigo fights in the main battle in the Winter War, this won't be a problem. As for his Hollowfication, Ichigo will learn pretty early the best way to fight with Bankai and Hollowfication._

_**C:**__ I just don't want to go through the same type of story that everyone used to have in which Ichigo seals his power, learns Kido and other aspects, and then gets his ass kicked in the same way or even worse, using the excuse that his powers sealed. Seems cheap and not something Ichigo would do._

_**R:**__ I can understand why you would think that but he won't actually fight with his power sealed that often. Right now the limiters are just a way for him to gain a better understand on how to control his reiatsu and it will be explained in more detail in the coming chapters. I can assure you that whenever Ichigo loses, it won't be because his power was sealed._

_**Q:**__ In your story could Ichigo "skip" the Shikai state and go straight to Bankai if he really needed against a strong opponent like Aizen or a higher Espada?_

_**A:**__ Yes. I think all Shinigami can do that._

_**C:**__ You also have to remember that Ichigo also survived the Auswählen and he was in a similar position as Ishida. I really like your story and I find it immensely interesting. I hope to see more of it at another time._

_**R:**__ Thanks for the compliments. Updates should be weekly or every two weeks max. As for Ichigo surviving the Auswählen, right now I'm thinking that is because of his Shinigami/Hollow side but as far as we know Ishida doesn't have what Ichigo has. So I wonder how he survived. My bet is that his Grandfather did something._

_**Q:**__ Will there be any defecting Arrancars? Many stories have done this before, so I'm curious to see if you'll do the same? Also, will there be any changes as to which Arrancars survive or die in this story, or will that follow canon?_

_**A:**__ There might be. I won't give any spoilers away but some Arrancar will suffer the same fate as in canon and some others will have a different fate. You will have to wait and see._

_**C:**__ humiliating, yes. Funny as hell, hell yes._

_**R:**__ Thanks, I figured that it would be something that Urahara would do._

_**Q:**__ Also if you ever do a filler chapter, can you do one after the Zanpakutō rebellion having Zangetsu just socializing with Ichigo and other Zanpakutō's in the real world? Also in the Zanpakutō rebellion will Zangetsu come out and stay in the base where the other Zanpakutō's are before attacking Ichigo?_

_**A:**__ It is possible. The Zanpakutō rebellion arc will have differences compared to my original._

_**C:**__ I just realized something interesting and I thought I may as well share it with you as you might get a kick out of it or even use it for an AU if you are ever interested. In reality there really is no such thing as a Shinigami born or otherwise in the bleach universe as it is essentially a job. The prerequisite to become one is to have enough Reiatsu that they can impress the essence of their spirit upon a blank blade and form a Zanpakutō spirit and they receive training in the standard Shinigami battle arts which in theory anyone with enough spirit pressure can learn even without a Zanpakutō hence all the variations of the techniques within different spirit power archetypes. Not to say that being descendant from one wouldn't give one advantages as Ichigo was able to form the basis for a Zanpakutō spirit even before having a blank sword to impress it upon. Becoming a Shinigami is something that in theory any human soul be they Quincy full bringer or whatever Orihime is can learn. Hollows on can't on the other hand because of the state of their soul and their essence being sealed in their mask so don't even bring that up as a counter argument. So that segways into the soul society arc where Orihime and the rest donned Shinigami disguises and likely used robes and blank swords from the Shinigami academy armoury (why wouldn't they have a stockpile after all) and in the right story they may have even begun the process of impressing their spirits upon the blank blades (even Uryu who could still use internal power even if he could not gather or expel any spirit energy) and may even be able to finish the process later, Just a thought and some trivia to think about._

_**R:**__ It's an interesting theory and it could be possible. Right now in the manga there are many questions that have suddenly raised that question just about everything that we know about Shinigami and Quincy._

_**C:**__ I've looked for a story like yours for a long time lol and I do hope you expand on Sado I hate how useless he was in to show even tho he had such a cool power with so much potential. My hope for the story that you seem to be doing is that Sado, Uryū and Inoue get stronger and get new abilities_

_**R:**__ All three of them will become much stronger than they were in canon._

* * *

**Glossary: **

_Gentei Reiin – Soul-Limiting Symbol_

_Gentei Kaijo – Limiter Release_

_Denreishinki –_ _Divine Messenger Machine_

_Konsō – Soul Burial _

_Gigai –_ _faux body_

_Kōtotsu -_ _Wresting-Surge_

_Onmitsukidō – secret tactics_

_Shinenju – Memory Rosary_

_Vizard – Masked Soldier_

_Arrancar – Broken Mask_

_Gillian – __Lowest Great Hollow _

_Adjuchas –_ _Intermediate Great Hollow _

_Vasto Lorde – __Highest Great Hollow_


	5. Ichigo's Soul Screams! Protect Senna!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter but I have been quite ill the past few weeks, so this was so progressing. This is my longest chapter, but don't expect others to be this long.**

**Before you read the chapter please answer the question below. I have to admit, I am kind of confused on this issue. When we talk about Spiritual Energy, what name does that come under? **

**Reiatsu = Spiritual Pressure**

**Reiryoku = Spiritual Power**

**As you can see, I know what Reiryoku and Reiatsu is but I don't know what one I refer to when talking about Spiritual Energy, so if any of you know, please review and tell me.**

* * *

**Arrancar Saga - Memories of Nobody arc - Chapter 4 – Ichigo's Soul Screams! Protect Senna!**

* * *

**Karakura Market – 2nd of September, 2:00pm**

It had certainly been an interesting day for Kurosaki Ichigo. It wasn't as hectic as the previous day had been but the Substitute Shinigami had discovered an interesting gift that his new friend Senna possessed.

They had headed out in the morning to where they had first meet to see if they could find any clue of the Shinenju or of any of those armour wielding people. Unfortunately they found no sign of anything and before Ichigo could decide where they should look next, Senna discovered a lost plus. He was a young boy no older than 10 and he had lost his father in a car accident on the way to a festival. He seemed optimistic that the spirit of his father was still around.

Ichigo had attempted to perform a Konsō on the lad but Senna stopped him and insisted that they find his father first. Ichigo protested lightly but Senna had already made up her mind and for the next few hours they searched for the young boy's father. Soon they started walking up a hill and at the top is the where the festival that they were going to is supposed to be.

The boy, Tomoya, was currently walking ahead of them and for the first time since they had met him, Ichigo finally had a moment to talk to Senna in private.

"How much longer are we gonna keep this up?" Ichigo asked her. "It's pretty obvious there's no festival around here. There would have been flyers and many parked cars but look around... There isn't a parked car in sight and I haven't seen a single flyer around previewing this festival. Besides, there's no guarantee his father's still on this side."

"We're gonna find him." Senna said determinedly with a small smile on her face and she walked with her hands placed behind her back. "There's not much time left until he has to leave this world. That little boy's gonna have a long journey ahead of him. This will be his very last wish. Think how sad it would be if it didn't come true. I can't bring myself to perform a Konsō like this"

"Huh?!" Ichigo blinked surprised. He shamefully never thought of it like that. He simply performed the Konsō on the plus so that it could be free from the chance of becoming a Hollow. He never thought to grant a plus especially a young one a last request.

"I just want... I want to give him that, just one last and good memory." Senna explained to the Substitute Shinigami.

"Senna!" Tomoya shouted for up ahead. He had already reached the top of the hill and was waving back enthusiastically.

"I'm coming!" Senna shouted and began jogging up to him.

"Hurry up! I found it, I found it! Come on!" Tomoya shouted cheerfully with a large grin on his face.

Senna laughed in excitement and Ichigo just notice how exuberant and beautiful her laugh was. Ichigo looked closely at the young boy's face and realised it was a similar one to the one that he used to wear when he was a child. It seemed that Senna had a similar power that his mother had. Senna was just able to draw people in because of how much she cared and how abnormally cheerful she was. Ichigo even found himself being drawn into her orbit.

He quickly jogged up to catch up with them and when he reached the top of the hill he was surprised by what he saw. To his right, there was a white wall with red linings and with an opened gate. Ichigo entered it and was amazed to see that there was indeed a fair and it was quite populated. There were many different booths, some sold food, clothes and jewellery. While others had different games that could be played and prizes could be won.

"I don't see him. Where is he?" Tomoya asked sadly standing a metre in front of Ichigo with Senna by his side.

"Don't worry! We will find him." Senna told him reassuringly and she gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Okay!" Tomoya nodded.

Senna quickly glanced around with her usual grin and bright eyes, "I am glad that this place exists. We came here a lot when I was a little girl."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. How could she possibly remember that? After what Urahara told him last night, she shouldn't know that many details about her living life. It looks like he wasn't the only abnormal Shinigami.

"Is that you, Tomoya?!"

"Tou-chan!" Tomoya yelled happily seeing his father standing with a relieved smile on his face not too far away from a temple. Tomoya sprinted 20 metres and jumped into his father's arms and sobbed heavily in relief.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Tomoya..." His father apologised holding onto his son tightly.

"I never thought we'd really find him." Ichigo admitted standing next to Senna. He was a little embarrassed seeing the emotional scene in front of him.

Tomoya's father looked up at them and told them gratefully, "Thank you so much!"

"See! We did it!" Senna said excitedly to Ichigo. Her eyes had watered slightly at seeing the touching scene before her.

"It's all thanks to you!" Tomoya's father informed her.

"Huh? No, please, I didn't do anything, really." Senna replied bashfully.

"It's hard to believe. I guess you were so wrapped up in helping Tomoya that you didn't even notice." The young boy's father explained with a smile. "All the souls who are gathered here... I was able to find this place thanks to them."

Senna looked around at the large crowd around them. "All these people led you here...?"

'_I don't like this...'_ Ichigo thought suspiciously. He had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen. While Senna was focused on what the man was telling her, Ichigo quickly pulled out a disgruntled Kon out of his backpack. The Mod Soul didn't appreciate being carried around like some toy but Ichigo didn't give him a chance to protest and quickly pressed his Substitute Shinigami badge into his head. He caught the little green pill and used it to enter his Shinigami form.

"Yeah, don't you understand? They're here because of you. I'm surprised you didn't know. If it wasn't for you, they wouldn't be here." The father explained. He looked down at his son that was holding his hand, "Tomoya, it is time to go."

"Okay! Bye-bye!" Tomoya waved. Seconds later both father and son were enveloped by blue reiatsu and disappeared.

'_What just happened?'_ Ichigo thought incredulously. _'Can a plus simply move on to Soul Society without a Konsō? I've never heard of that before!'_

"What is going on? Where did everyone just go?!" Senna asked worriedly.

Ichigo suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and noticed that the 'festival' no longer existed. All that remained was a couple of run down booths selling some cheap items along with the fact that there were no customers anywhere. Only he and Senna was the only people in this garden that wasn't behind a booth. This place had been crawling with at least 50 people just seconds ago.

"Are these guys...? Why me? Why are they all attracted to me?!" Senna demanded urgently wanting some answers.

The dots began to connect in Ichigo's head... He knew now just why those guys were after Senna.

"Senna, brace yourself!" Ichigo ordered pulling out his katana from its scabbard and exclaimed, "Crush the Heavens, Zangetsu! Gentei Kaijo!"

Senna flinched when she felt the sharp increase in Ichigo's reiatsu and looked in wonder at the shape of his Zanpakutō.

'_I'll have to talk to Urahara later about this limiter. It seems bothersome to wear as all it is doing is restricting me. Surely there must be some other way for me to keep my reiatsu under control.'_ Ichigo thought resolving to talk to Urahara about this.

"Ichigo...I think that... I must be..." Senna whispered worriedly and Ichigo could easily see how scared she was, "Is it true?"

"Senna..." Ichigo muttered unable to find a way to tell her what he believed. He didn't look directly at her because he was glancing around to see if anyone was preparing a surprise attack. His instincts just seem to scream at him that something was about to go down.

The image of the Seireitei in the sky had grown in the last 12 hours and Ichigo obviously knew that it was a bad sign.

A light from their left suddenly caught their attention and the bad feeling in Ichigo ignited when he saw that Senkaimon had appeared. Out of the Senkaimon appeared a group of Shinigami and the moment the doors closed, it disappeared.

"Ukitake-san?" Ichigo asked curiously noticing the long white haired Taicho standing in the middle. "What are you all doing here?"

It was a worrying sign for Ichigo to see the usually good natured Taicho with a stern frown on his face. Standing to Ukitake's right was Hisagi and Soifon both with similar expressions. Although, mentally, Ichigo had to admit that the frown was a usual expression on the 2nd Division Taicho's face. To his left were Renji, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. Behind them was a large group of _Onmitsukidō_.

"Ichigo... We're here to carry out a Level One order from Central Forty Six." Renji informed him and pointed to the girl next to him. "You're to hand over the girl immediately."

"What?!" Ichigo's eyes narrowed and Senna released a small gasp and took a half a step back.

"Kurosaki, we have searched every record of the Gotei 13... The Stealth Force, and the Kido Force, as well as the Shinigami Academy... There is no Senna listed anywhere." Hitsugaya-Taicho informed him, "I also verified that the Zanpakutō the girl uses, Mirokumaru, was swallowed up by the restrictive current in the Dangai Precipice World one hundred years ago, along with its owner."

"Hang on!" Ichigo interrupted before Senna could defend herself, "How do you know the name of her Zanpakutō? I was the only one that saw her release it and I didn't tell anyone!"

"We have our ways. Identifying her Zanpakutō was no problem for us." Ukitake told him calmly. Inside was another matter. He had to get off this topic before Ichigo realised about one of the features that the Substitute Shinigami Badge possessed.

"But that's not possible. What you're saying isn't true." Senna protested, "I know I am a Shinigami!"

"Then when did you come to the World of the Living? How long ago?" Renji questioned her.

"It's so confusing..." Senna muttered clutching her head for a second as memories assaulted her. Once she shook them off she explained, "I remember walking up by the banks of that river two days ago. And I'm not confused about my name. I know its Senna. I remember that river, when I was a little girl I... but I... but then I was all alone, and there was no one else!"

"Don't you see? All those different memories are mixed up in your head." Renji said knowingly.

Ukitake shook his head slightly, "I know it's hard to comprehend, but the very thing we've been searching for... this Shinenju, is actually you."

Senna clutched her head and shook her head before giving them a fearful look, "Me?"

"The Valley of Screams became visible twenty four hours ago. We've concluded that the man behind it is Ganryū, and his motive is to destroy the worlds. He has a group of fighters known as the Dark Ones." Hitsugaya explained, "In order to achieve his objective, he intends to utilize the Shinenju... The Shinenju Senna! By order of the Soul Society, we will now take you into custody!"

"I...I'm just one person. How could- Just hold on. You can't do this!" Senna protested. Even if it was true, they couldn't just lock her up. She didn't ask to be born like this. Didn't she have as much right to live freely like they all did?

Ichigo suddenly grabbed her shoulder startling her before he gently pushed her behind him. He gripped the handle of Zangetsu tightly and asked the Shinigami, "What gives you the right?"

"What are you doing, Ichigo?" Renji demanded hotly.

"No matter what this girl is, it doesn't change the fact that she exists at this moment." Ichigo told them angrily. "Look, she has feelings and emotions, and has thoughts and dreams just like you all do... but you want to ignore all that and lock her away, right? As far as I'm concerned, you're no different from them! So, you might as well forget about it, 'cause I'm not handing her over to you."

'_Ichigo...'_ Senna thought gratefully. The grief that had suddenly encased her heart lifted thanks to Ichigo. He unlike everyone else genuinely cared about her and not what she apparently was. _'Thank you.'_

"Sorry, but we haven't the time to debate this with you now, Ichigo..." Ukitake told him.

"Stand aside, Ichigo!" Renji ordered his friend. He didn't like this anymore than he did but he had to take her to Soul Society since it would be harder for Ganryū and his minions to get her. She was much more vulnerable here in the world of the living.

"I can't do that... Senna is under my protection. So if you want her, you're going have to defeat me first!" Ichigo shouted unwaveringly. Despite that they had the numbers he believed that he had an advantage. All of them were currently wearing the limiters... So he needed to use Bankai and cut them down quickly. He knew that they were just doing what they ordered and that they had a bigger picture to think about, so he didn't blame them. Logically it probably was a good idea to take Senna since it would be harder for her to be taken in Soul Society. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to allow it. Senna was so frightened and she deserved to choose the way she lived her life. Clearly she didn't want to go with them and that was more than enough for him to raise his Zanpakutō against them. All they saw was an object in front of them but to Ichigo, she was his friend.

The showdown between Ichigo and the Shinigami never got to go down because of the appearance of five reiatsu signatures in the air to the Substitute Shinigami's left. Up in the air was the five armoured fighters and they were all charging towards them.

One of them had some kind of rocket pack on and unleashed a barrage of projectiles at them all. They were easily dodged though due to how far away he was when he shot them but that was his intent. Once they made contact with the ground, they exploded which scattered the group of Shinigami.

"Kon! Protect Senna!" Ichigo ordered the Mod Soul that inhabited his living body. The Mod Soul nodded his head and grabbed the protesting Senna's arm and tried to drag her away from the battlefield.

Ichigo had to take his eyes off them when he felt movement from above and he quickly brought Zangetsu above his head. Ichigo's eyes narrowed when his Zanpakutō blocked the incoming chakram blade and saw that the one attacking him had only one arm. Ichigo pushed him off and the Dark One landed on the ground a couple of metres away from him. The Substitute Shinigami glanced around quickly to see a large group of Blanks had appeared and were attacking the Onmitsukidō. Hisagi was attempting to help them out.

Hitsugaya was currently engaged with the one that fired the projectiles and Renji was fighting one that had a veil covering his face and he wield two large tetsubos. Soifon was fighting a woman with long purple hair and was currently dodging the bolts being shot from her crossbow. Ukitake was easily blocking the strikes of the remaining member that wielded a sword with a thick blade using his Shikai.

"I'm back! And this time I am taking the Shinenju with me!"

"Do you really wanna challenge me again?" Ichigo asked the one known as Jai with a cocky smirk, "Are you prepared to lose another arm?"

Jai merely grinned and suddenly a few Blanks were suddenly absorbed in the point of his wounded shoulder. Ichigo's eyes widened when a new arm was regenerated along with another chakram blade.

Jai launched into an offensive flurry trying to pierce Ichigo with his blades but the Substitute Shinigami managed to parry them each time but not without difficulty.

"What the hell? He is much stronger than he was yesterday!" Ichigo spoke up with confusion clear in his voice. Instead of parrying the next thrust, he shunpoed behind him and slashed at his back. With a quick spin, Jai managed to block the attack.

As everyone was focused on their battles, Senna managed to break away from Kon and she noticed another Dark One in the sky. Determined to prove that she was a Shinigami and that she could protect herself, she activated her Shinigami form. Unlike all Shinigami, her body and soul didn't separate and instead all that changed was her clothing and the appearance of her Zanpakutō.

Senna jumped high into the air straight towards the remaining Dark One and withdrew her Zanpakutō, targeting the man's back.

"_Bring them to the twilight__, _Mirokumaru!" Senna yelled and activated her Zanpakutō but before she could slash him, the Dark One counterattacked. With speed that she couldn't follow, the man spun around and punched her hard in the stomach. Senna felt all of the air leave her body from the force and the blow was so powerful that she fell into a daze between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"Senna!" Ichigo shouted urgently seeing her attacked and he slashed quickly at Jai but it was evaded. Jai didn't attempt a counter and instead flew into the air towards the man holding Senna along with the others.

"There's no mistaking it! No!" Ukitake shouted angrily recognising the man holding Senna as Ganryū, "So it is true... That armour belongs to the vanished clan! The fallen House of Ryoudoji!"

"I wouldn't know about that." Ganryū replied with a smirk. He wore the exact same armour that Kon had seen the previous day. "We are the clan of darkness, the Dark Ones!"

With a flick of his free wrist, Ganryū gave the signal. Riyan, the one with the rocket pack unleashed another barrage straight into the ground and created a smoke screen from the explosion. Not only did they have the cover from that attack, but Ganryū also manipulated the Blanks around the Shinigami to self destruct.

With a smirk, Ganryū turned his back on the Shinigami and told his crew, "Let's go."

A black blur suddenly shot past him preventing him and his men from leaving and with narrowed eyes, the leader of the Dark Ones looked high in the sky to see Kurosaki Ichigo in Bankai.

"Bankai... Tensa Zangetsu!"

"That's a strange Bankai..." Ganryū noted slightly interested.

"You guys are slow!" Ichigo taunted them with a large smirk as he looked down on them. He was going to end this quickly.

"Ouch..." Senna muttered regaining consciousness. She was still feeling the pain of the previous punch. It only took her a second to realise that she was in the armoured man's clutches and she hastily tried to get out with no avail.

"Senna!" The supposed Shinenju looked up into the sky to see Ichigo looking down on her. "Don't worry, I am on my way!"

"Get him!" Ganryū growled annoyed.

The five Dark Ones all charged towards the Substitute Shinigami but Ichigo retaliated by simply launching a wordless Getsuga Tenshō at them. While the attack didn't do much damaged to them, it served Ichigo's purpose. Like the attack Riyan used earlier to distract the Shinigami, Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō created his own distraction. With his superior speed thanks to his Bankai, Ichigo shunpoed to Ganryū's unprotected side, the side that Senna wasn't being held and swung his Zanpakutō at his head. There was no mercy or hesitation in his strike.

Unfortunately for Ichigo, Ganryū using the Blanks, he formed a katana and blocked the strike.

"I won't allow some punk like you interrupt my plans!" Ganryū snarled at the orange haired Shinigami.

"I don't give a damn what you're planning! I am not going to let you take Senna!" Ichigo retorted angrily adding more pressure in an attempt to break Ganryū's katana.

The leader of the Dark Ones suddenly smirked, startling Ichigo and the Shinigami's eyes widened when he felt movement from behind him. His previous opponent had attempted to kill him from behind but Ichigo managed to push off Ganryū and block the attack.

The black skinned man grinned, "You fell for it!"

"Huh?!" Ichigo gaped annoyed and confused. His confusion cleared however when he felt a sharp pain pierce through his stomach. He looked down to see a blade sticking out of his gut before it retracted causing him to cough up blood. Ichigo turned around painfully to see a spear retracting to a smaller size and he held it in his left hand, the same side that he held Senna. Speaking of said girl, she could only look on with wide eyes at the turn of events. The spear that shot through Ichigo had moved so fast that she had been unable to warn Ichigo of the danger and now her friend was on deaths door.

Ichigo tried to take a step forward but the pain in his stomach was excruciating and the sudden movement cause him to cough up another large amount of blood. He staggered briefly and he reached out to Senna but just before his hand could grab her, he lost all control of his footing. His hand brushed past her hair and accidently knocked the red ribbon out of her hair and he fell to the ground.

"Ichigo!" Senna cried seeing him fall to the ground and he still held out his hand towards in an attempt to grab her despite falling to the ground.

"Let's achieve our vengeance ..." Ganryū said and immediately disappeared after seeing the Shinigami fly towards them after brushing past his distraction. The Dark Ones soon followed.

* * *

**Urahara's Shop – 2****nd**** of September, 6:00pm**

"He's okay." Inoue sighed in relief after her Sōten Kisshunthat had been healing Ichigodissipated back into her hair pins. Sitting around the unconscious Ichigo were Inoue, Sado, Ishida (Who was the only one standing), Jinta, Ururu, Tessai and Renji.

"Jeez, he needs to stop slacking." Jinta muttered annoyed. He should have been able to destroy them especially considering how powerful his reiatsu is when Hollowfied.

"Now, now..." Urahara said calmly entering the room before taking a seat next to the bedside Ichigo, "It's not that easy. Remember, three Taicho's were present during the attack, and even they were ineffective, so it wasn't his fault. Not to mention they were ambushed and fought on their terms."

"Yeah... I didn't even get the time to activate my Bankai." Renji groaned, "Not only that but we lost them so easily."

Urahara nodded, "Unfortunately, they had planned an escape route, and they were able to get away. They obviously didn't attack half baked. They planned out everything."

"Have we learned anything new?" Ishida asked the shop keeper. He had come to the shop when he felt Kurosaki's reiatsu spike and then how quickly it fell. His training wasn't to begin until tomorrow so he didn't have much to contribute to this fight other than thinking of any possible strategies to win.

"Yes, it appears that they plan to use the Shinenju to draw the World of the Living and the Soul Society together. The massive collision would be devastating." Urahara informed them all.

"But why? What do they want?" Ishida asked the eccentric scientist.

"That I don't know... but it all points towards that conclusion." Urahara stated solemnly.

"What about the Soul Society?" Sado inquired.

"They're in council right now, working on a plan of action. Unfortunately... there is no entrance to the Valley of the Screams known to Soul Society." Urahara explained seriously to the group. "I suspect that there may be one here in the living world. It will most likely be where the Shinenju first appeared."

"Is that so?"

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Kurosaki!"

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo rubbed his head a little in annoyance at the loud surprised voices of his friends before standing up.

"Kurosaki-kun... your injuries...?" Inoue said softly trying to get him to rest.

"I'm fine..." Ichigo assured her before looking at Urahara and demanded, "So if we find this entrance, then we can follow them?"

Urahara smiled confidently, "Correct!"

"I'm going." Ichigo said finality and picked up his Zanpakutō. It was in its large sealed state meaning that Ichigo didn't have his reiatsu sealed and right now he wasn't interested in sealing it up. He had to find this entrance quickly.

"Ichigo, wait up!" Renji shouted and followed Ichigo out of the shop.

"Alright... I guess we'd better start looking." Urahara told the group.

"Right!"

* * *

**Karakura Temple – 2****nd**** of September, 6:15pm**

It only took the determined Substitute Shinigami to reach the temple that Senna had been taken thanks to his shunpo. Renji trailed him but Ichigo didn't pay him any attention, his mind was focused on locating Senna. The temple was crowded with policemen but they couldn't see him and so he had no trouble moving around.

"There's absolutely no trace of gunpowder of chemical residue left by the explosion."

"What the hell going on?"

A flash of red caught Ichigo's attention and he saw Senna's red ribbon stuck on a wooden box. He approached it and gently removed it and clenched it tightly when the image of Senna's fearful face popped into his mind.

"Ichigo..." Renji started hesitantly. He wasn't the type to apologise especially to the orange haired Shinigami but for some reason he felt that the friendship that they had begun forming had taken a back step. He had stayed behind because he knew that once Rukia heard what was going on she would be worried about Ichigo. This way he could send her a message to let her know that he was okay.

"Don't worry Renji." Ichigo assured him. "It's not your fault. I'm the only one that had a chance to bond with her and because of that I was able to understand that she wasn't just an object. You all just did what you thought was best... Soul Society is responsible for the entire after life after all. Besides she is too strong-willed. She freaked out and moved on her own."

Renji remained silent and allowed Ichigo to release his frustration.

"She was trembling." Ichigo slammed his fist into the box. "Not even knowing who she is, scared and confused... And I... I didn't protect her!"

He looked at the ribbon in his hand closely and he couldn't help but replay some of the memories of her in his head.

_"Oh?! You noticed! Don't you think that red looks a lot better on me?"_

_"Remember when you told me that if I answered your questions you'd do anything I asked you to?"_

_"I like it when I'm way up high. All the things that seem confusing or messed up suddenly become clear."_

"Why did she say that...?" Ichigo muttered softly so that Renji wouldn't hear.

His eyes widened and he quickly turned around and faced Renji, "Come with me, Renji."

"Where are we going?" Renji asked curiously as Ichigo began to walk away. Ichigo didn't reply.

They had to travel quickly to the other side of town in order to get to Ichigo's intended destination and Renji's confusion increased when Ichigo began jumping onto the compartments of the Ferris wheel.

Renji followed and stood next to him as they slowly began to rise into the air. "What are we doing on this thing?"

"Senna once told me that when you are high up in the air it can make once confusing issues clear up. If we are looking for an entrance to this Valley of Screams... then it makes sense to get up high enough to oversee the whole town. You'd think that it would be noticeable..?" Ichigo explained to him.

Renji blinked startled by the fondness that Ichigo had in his voice when he mentioned Senna. He smirked widely and decided to tease the orange haired Shinigami in order to try and release some of his tension.

"You're in love this girl aren't you, Ichigo?"

Ichigo's eyes snapped sharply to Renji's and an embarrassed blush appeared faintly on his cheeks.

"What type of crap are you talking about? She is my friend and nothing more!" Ichigo protested heatedly.

Renji just grinned and was about to continue his teasing when a faint light caught his attention. He looked over to where the river was and saw a large circular yellow light in the river.

'_I remember walking up by the banks of that river two days ago.'_

Renji mentally slapped himself in the face for forgetting the obvious clue that Senna had told them.

"Ichigo, over there! The river!"

Ichigo immediately shrugged off the previous topic and followed Renji's vision to the river and saw the yellow light which obviously meant that it was the entrance to the Valley of Screams.

"Renji, I'm going! Go and tell Urahara-san where the entrance is!"

"What?!" Renji shouted disbelievingly, "You might be strong Ichigo but you can't do this by yourself! I'll go too!"

"I've told you before... I don't care what the odds are! I will save her!" Ichigo said determinedly and Renji recognised the faint blue lighting in his eyes, the same light he had in their fight. "I'm not stupid though! Urahara-san might have a way to help, so one of us has to go and inform him!"

Renji wasn't able to reply as Ichigo had burst away with shunpo and the red haired Shinigami sighed, "I guess he has a point."

It didn't take him long to locate Urahara Kisuke's reiatsu and headed off towards him. The moment he finished telling the eccentric scientist he would immediately head to Soul Society to request back up.

* * *

**Valley of Screams – 2****nd**** of September, 7:25pm**

The Valley of Screams was a barrens wasteland filled with nothing but red dirt, rock and mountains filling the world. There was no water, no grass and no plants. The Shinenju known as Senna was currently unconscious strapped to a post with several purple orbs surrounding her. Senna groggily opened her eyes and she was surprised to see how high in the air she was before she noticed the figures walking towards her down below.

"Uh! What is this place? Why am I up here?" Senna struggled to break free from her bindings, "I thought you wanted me to do something for you."

"You don't need to do a thing except sit back and be the instrument through which we fulfil our dream." Ganryū smirked up to her. He could hardly contain his excitement. At long last, his revenge on Soul Society would be complete.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Senna shouted angrily and confused.

"Watch your mouth!" Riyan barked furiously. "Lord Ganryū is the rightful ruler of the Soul Society, so lower your voice and address him properly, or else you'll regret it."

Ganryū turned to his right slightly and told Riyan calmly, "Relax, I've long since abandoned the need for such formalities."

He looked back up to the puzzled look on Senna's face and explained, "One thousand years have passed since we were banished by the unjust laws of the Soul Society. They exiled our clan to wander endlessly in this Dangai Precipice World. We survived by evading the restrictive current which swallows up everything that touches it. We discovered the souls who had strayed from the cycle of transmigration and turned into ghosts in the Dangai Precipice World. We then learned to use them as an energy source for our own power."

During his explanation a few Blanks began flying around Senna catching her attention. A feeling of dread suddenly encased her as she somehow knew that this wasn't going to end well for her.

Ganryū was amused seeing the spike of fear appear in her eyes and continued with his explanation.

"The number of souls is always constant. And when these souls or Blanks that have strayed from the cycle of transmigration reach a certain number, they're naturally drawn together, and generate a dimension known as the Valley of Screams. Imagine a dimension consisting entirely of a compact mass of Blanks. And at the same time, all the memories of these lost souls merge into one object and return to the World of the Living. That is the Shinenju. The Shinenju... is you."

* * *

**Taicho's Assembly Hall**** – 2****nd**** of September, 7:30pm**

"However, the Blanks do not completely lose their individuality." Kurotsuchi Mayuri explained to the other Taicho. The Sou-Taicho had called an emergency Taicho meeting to discuss the impending situation.

"Even though the Blanks are basically empty vessels, they still wander for a time, searching for their lost memories."

With a flick of his wrist, Mayuri summoned a projection of the Valley of Screams.

"This is where the problem begins. If the Shinenju is placed at the centre of the Valley of Screams, the proximity will intensify the Blanks' desire to seek their memories. This will drive them to rush towards the Shinenju, creating a vacuum. The result will lead to the Valley of Screams to constrict and cause the Dangai Precipice World to collapse, pulling the Soul Society and the World of the Living together in a massive collision." Mayuri informed them of the potential danger.

"What?!" Ukitake gasped disbelievingly.

"That sounds dangerous." Kyōraku chimed in calmly.

Mayuri frowned at them all, his face unusually serious, "Least pleasant of all is the fact that it has already begun."

"Enough with the details..." A bored Kenpachi interrupted, "How much damage are we talking here?"

"It's difficult to say exactly. But when two worlds that aren't meant to touch collide, it would certainly result in the destruction of one if not both worlds." Mayuri replied smoothly.

"But when? How much time do we have?" The long white haired Taicho of the 13th Division asked hastily.

"Given my limited data, I can't establish a precise time. But I would guess about an hour." Mayuri told them all.

"I'll mobilize the Punishment Force to attack the Valley of Screams immediately." Soifon declared swiftly.

"It's useless... there is no Senkaimon that connects the Soul Society to the Valley of Screams. Therefore we have no way to enter. There is nothing that our troops can do to stop this." Mayuri retorted.

Kenpachi sighed miserably. He had hoped that he could have gotten a good fight out of this ordeal.

The Sou-Taicho slammed his cane into the ground and declared, "The situation is critical! Prepare the Kido Cannon immediately! We must destroy the Valley of Screams and the Shinenju by firing directly into its core!"

"But if we do that we'll cause massive damage, and countless casualties to both worlds!" Ukitake protested forcefully.

Yamamoto shook his head, "I'm sorry, but we have no choice."

Their conversation was interrupted when they all heard some banging and shouting from outside of the doors and Byakuya raised an eyebrow slightly when he heard a familiar voice.

"Let me through! I have important information to inform all the Taicho!"

"Stand back! You're not allowed inside!"

Seconds later, Renji burst through the doors after shoving off the two guards that blocked the door.

"How dare you interrupt! This is a Captains' Meeting!" The Sou-Taicho snapped angrily, "Be gone!"

The two guards didn't hesitate to leave the room but Renji didn't hesitate to bow down respectfully and reported, "My deepest apologies, sir! However I have some vital information I need to share. The Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, has discovered an entryway to the Valley of Screams through the World of the Living, and has gone there to rescue the Shinenju! I Abarai Renji, the Fuku-Taicho of the 6th Division ask to reinforce Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Ichigo...how did he...?" Ukitake muttered astounded.

"I cannot grant that request." The Sou-Taicho's voice boomed through the hall.

"But why, Sou-Taicho?" Renji asked confused.

"Mind you, I am not taking the Substitute Shinigami's skills lightly. However we have only one hour and there is no guarantee that the Gotei 13 could enter the Valley of Screams, defeat the enemy, and rescue the Shinenju in that time." Yamamoto explained to the Fuku-Taicho. "Do not think poorly of me. This meeting is over! All squads will begin emergency procedures! Prepare the Kidō Cannon!"

* * *

**Outside the Taicho Meeting Hall – 2****nd**** of September, 8:00pm**

Renji had walked out of the hall in frustration. He thought it would be better to risk their lives helping Ichigo then using the Kidō Cannon which would cause tremendous damage to both worlds. He might not get any reinforcements, but he was going back to the World of the Living and he would help Ichigo.

"Renji..." A soft voice stopped him and he turned to his right to see Rukia looking at him with a hint of worry in her eyes. She wore the standard Shihakushō along with her Zanpakutō strapped to her waist.

"Rukia... I'm heading back to the World of the Living." Renji informed her.

"Ichigo has gotten himself in another tough situation hasn't he?" Rukia questioned him knowingly.

"Of course!" Renji smirked, "That idiot keeps getting into situations that are bigger than him. Besides, I am not going to let him hog all of the fun!"

"I'm going too!" Rukia demanded.

"No you're not!" Renji said sharply, "Your powers haven't quite returned. Unohana-Taicho said that you will be at full strength in a day or two. I hate to say it but right now all you will be is a liability."

Rukia scowled and looked away. She didn't want to admit that he was probably right. However Ichigo was her friend. She had to help him despite not being at full strength yet.

"I didn't say that to hurt you Rukia." Renji explained to his childhood friend, "However once we enter the Valley of Screams we have to get the Shinenju out as quickly as possible. I'm afraid that if you're with us when you're not at full strength you will only be a hindrance. I say that because if you're in trouble than Ichigo and I are going to come to your aid and abandon our mission."

Rukia sighed after hearing Renji's explanation and gave him a small smile, "I know you're right. You better make sure that both you and Ichigo come back alive, you hear me?!"

Renji gave her a confident smirk, "Yeah!"

* * *

**Valley of Screams – 2****nd**** of September, 8:05pm**

The process had begun. Senna's eyes were blank but she was still alive as the Blanks began surrounding and hardening around her. They were all preparing fuse with the Shinenju.

"The Blanks are being drawn to the Shinenju, just as you said, Lord Ganryū." Riyan said triumphantly.

Ganryū smirked victoriously until a reiatsu signature caught his attention and he a blue crescent wave of energy slice through the Blanks. For a moment the process had been interrupted.

"Well, now! We have a guest!" Ganryū smirked after turning around to see Ichigo on top of a cliff.

"Senna!"

The sound of Ichigo's voice woke Senna and the light in her eyes returned. She looked up and was amazed to see Ichigo in the distance.

Ichigo shot towards the immobilised Senna but Ganryū suddenly appeared in front of him with a katana in his hand. Zangetsu and the katana made up through blank manipulation clashed fiercely.

"Have you come for another crushing defeat?" Ganryū sneered at the orange haired Shinigami.

"I'm here to defeat you and save Senna!" Ichigo snapped angrily.

Ganryū wasn't intimidated in the slightest and with a fierce shove, he push the Shinigami back. Ichigo jumped back to gain some metres and held Zangetsu defensively. Before he could unleash a counter attack he was suddenly surrounded by the whole group of Dark Ones. Not to mention the hundreds of Blanks that was summoned alongside them.

"Just as the moment has arrived for her to finally awaken as the Shinenju... because of you she'll be forced to endure... unimaginable pain and fear as a human being." Ganryū informed Ichigo wickedly.

"Ichigo..." Senna murmured concerned. How was he supposed to take them all on by himself? She didn't have long to worry about it as the Blanks began surrounding her once again to continue the process. "No! NO!"

"Senna!" Ichigo shouted seeing his friend being enveloped by the Blanks. All he could see was her face, her fearful and tearful face that struck his heart.

Ichigo glared at all those around him and he began spinning Zangetsu over his head by the bandage like he had seen his Inner Hollow do. He began to pump energy through the bandage which caused his Zanpakutō to have a blue twinge of energy along the edge.

"You bastards! Get out of my way!" Ichigo snarled and immediately grabbed the handle of his Zanpakutō and stabbed it fiercely into the ground. Blue energy blasted through the ground in all directions and enveloped all those around him.

* * *

**Karakura Bridge – 2****nd**** of September, 8:20pm**

Standing on the main bridge in town, looking down at the entrance of the Valley of Screams were Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Inoue, Ishida and Sado.

"Urahara-san, don't you think we should go after Kurosaki-kun in case he needs our help?" Inoue asked the strangely calm shopkeeper.

"It's impossible." Urahara replied, "The Valley of Screams is somewhat similar to the Soul Society. It's a spiritual world where humans cannot go."

A bright light appeared behind the group revealing a single Shinigami that they all recognised.

"Abarai-kun!" Inoue gasped delighted.

"Is Kuchiki with you?" Ishida questioned the redhead.

"I'm afraid not. Her powers haven't quite recovered yet." Renji informed them.

"So, how'd it go?" Urahara asked obviously referring to Soul Society's plans.

"No good. They refused to send anyone. And they intend to use the Kido Cannon to destroy the entire Valley of Screams." Renji explained causing Urahara's eyes to widen slightly.

"But if they do that, Kurosaki-kun will..." Inoue hesitated to finish her sentence.

"I'm not about to let that happen." Renji assured her. "I'm going in there to defeat the Dark Ones, save the Shinenju and get Ichigo out of there before they fire the Kido Cannon."

"You don't stand a chance on your own."

Inoue hurried to the rail of the bridge after hearing the voice coming from below and saw Hitsugaya sitting on a metal pole.

"We've already gathered some people." Hitsugaya explained blankly. "We'll finish the fight together."

* * *

**Valley of Screams – 2****nd**** of September, 8:25pm**

Where Senna had been now stood some sort of tree formed by large solid grey threads and Ichigo could no longer sense Senna's reiatsu. Speaking of the Substitute Shinigami he was currently engaged with the members of the Dark Ones and Jai was determine to finally eliminate him.

Jai threw one of his chakram blades at Ichigo but it was deflected by Zangetsu. Ichigo was about to unleash a counter attack when suddenly a few Blanks appeared behind him and grabbed him by his arms.

"Let go!" Ichigo snapped just as the Dark One known as Bau, the one that _wielded two_ large tetsubos and fought Renji in the Living World shot towards him. Just before Bau could strike him, Ichigo managed to loosen the Blanks grip and shunpoed away. The strike from Bau ended up destroying the Blanks that had been holding him.

Ichigo then had to parry a quick attack from the other Dark Ones but he knew that at this rate he wasn't going to win. With the Dark Ones surrounding him in a large circle once again, Ichigo prepared to unleash his Bankai.

"HAHAHA!"

A loud crazy familiar laugh from above prevented Ichigo from going into Bankai. It was a laugh that would usually send shivers down his spine but for once he was oddly relieved to hear it. Everyone looked above to see Kenpachi freefalling towards them enveloped in yellow reiatsu with Yachiru perching on his shoulder as usual.

The moment that Kenpachi made impact into the rocky terrain, it caused a large ripple and 50 metres of ground began to shatter. Ichigo managed to jump on chunks of rubble to avoid falling down the new former chasm before reaching solid ground.

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo shouted annoyed.

"You were standing in a dangerous spot." Kenpachi retorted while Yachiru waved to Ichigo happily.

Riyan landed on a mountain edge after dodging Kenpachi's arrival and muttered, "What was that...?"

Movement from behind caught his attention however and he quickly dodge the large ice dragon that crashed into and froze the mountain ledge that he had been on previously.

"Quit wasting time!" Hitsugaya shouted down to Ichigo.

"You guys?" Ichigo muttered amazed when he saw the group of Shinigami standing on top of a large wide mountain. Among the group were Ikkaku, Yumichika, Matsumoto, Soifon, Hisagi, Iba and Kira.

"We're not about to let you have all the fun yourself!" Ikkaku said with his bloodthirsty smirk on his face.

"Things have gotten fairly dull lately, so we thought we could do with some amusement." Yumichika added flipping his hair.

"I said you might need some help, and they all volunteered." Matsumoto chimed in with a fist pump, "So, never fear, the cavalry is here!"

"Go and save the Shinenju, Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya ordered.

Ichigo nodded determinedly and left the Dark Ones to the Shinigami. He glanced at the sky to see it pure grey like the grey tree-like threads that had covered Senna.

In only a few seconds, Ichigo was closing in on the area that Senna had previously been and Ichigo believed that she was still there underneath all of the threads. Unfortunately Jai and Bau had slipped past the Shinigami who were engaged in battle against the other Dark Ones members and the Blanks to block Ichigo's path.

"Get out of my way!" Ichigo snarled at the two.

"Yeah right...!" Jai growled, "I'm still going to make you pay for cutting off my arm!"

Bau didn't give any comment and simply charged towards Ichigo who raised Zangetsu defensively.

"Get down, Ichigo!"

Ichigo spun around to see a large skeleton snake headed straight for him and he managed to jump onto the side of its head. It shot straight past the two Dark Ones and Ichigo looked back to see Renji wielding the skeleton snake.

'_So this is his Bankai...'_ Ichigo thought quickly. He hadn't gotten the chance to see Renji's Bankai back in Soul Society and he had to admit it was definitely a useful one.

"I'll deal with them, Ichigo!" Renji shouted reassuringly.

Ichigo nodded in reply and jumped off leaving Renji alone to deal with them both.

"Okay you bastards, let's go!" Renji shouted and attacked with his Hihiō Zabimaru once again.

* * *

**Valley of Screams – 2****nd**** of September, 8:40pm**

It was definitely like one large tree that had hundreds of branches on it was Ichigo's thoughts when he closed in on Senna moments later.

"Senna!" Ichigo shouted hoping that she could somehow hear him and tell him where she was.

"You still foolishly believe that you can save the Shinenju?" Ganryū's voice said all around him. The leader of the Dark Ones had somehow camouflaged himself and made it almost impossible for Ichigo to find him.

"We'll see who looks foolish after I walk out of here with Senna!" Ichigo retorted with a smirk. He heard something approaching him from behind and immediately dodged it by jumping onto another branch. Ichigo looked back to see that he had been attacked by a fast growing branch.

"You're too late! The Shinenju has already begun to merge with the Valley of Screams. No one can stop it now!" Ganryū announced ominously.

"Shut up!" Ichigo spat angrily, "Don't worry Senna! I will save you!"

"You still don't seem to understand." Ganryū said as a few Blanks appeared before Ichigo, "I told you its useless!"

The moment the large group of Blanks flew straight at Ichigo, the Substitute Shinigami slashed Zangetsu across his body and fired a large wave of blue energy at them.

"Getsuga Tenshō!"

The wave enveloped the Blanks and destroyed them but it also revealed Ganryū's location. The leader of the Dark Ones had blocked the attack with his katana but glared furiously at Ichigo.

"Curse you!"

"You finally showed yourself, huh?" Ichigo asked and pointed his Zanpakutō at Ganryū, "After I crush you, I'm gonna walk out of here with Senna!"

"Bring it on then!" Ganryū snarled, "But I have waited centuries for this moment and no punk like you is going to stop me!"

Ichigo grasped his right arm with his left hand and Zangetsu's bandage wrapped around his arm.

"Get ready! Bankai!"

Ichigo was enveloped in a large explosion of reiatsu and once it dissipated, Ichigo stood in his Bankai's black robes and he held Tensa Zangetsu in his hand.

"Tensa Zangetsu!"

Ganryū only had a second to see the change in Ichigo before he quickly had to spin around to block the downward slash aimed at the back of his head.

'_He is really fast!'_ Ganryū thought amazed. _'I almost lost sight of him there!'_

Ichigo grinned forcing his Zanpakutō downwards heavily making Ganryū sweat a bit.

"You parried that well but..." Ichigo commented before suddenly vanishing. Ganryū immediately jumped in the air to dodge the slash to his legs. He glared down at his opponent to see him looking back up at him with a smirk in a crouching position. His eyes widened when the black blade suddenly became coated with blue energy.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo shouted and swung his sword upwards. He unleashed the large wave of blue energy straight at Ganryū but it exploded just before it reached him. Ichigo scowled when he saw the results of his attack, Ganryū had been able to summon some Blanks to form a shield in order to block his Getsuga Tenshō.

With a quick burst of shunpo, Ichigo dodged the surprise stab from behind and reappeared above him. He braced himself against a branch and used it to push off and he charged towards Ganryū. With Ichigo on the offensive he forced Ganryū back with his superior speed but despite this, Ganryū was able to block all of his strikes.

Ganryū quickly brushed aside a wordless Getsuga Tenshō and began to pant slightly from being forced to fight at such a fast pace. Still he had a lot more experience and was finding it possible to read his movements.

Ichigo landed on a branch opposite of him and rested his Zanpakutō on his shoulder. He was managing his Bankai well and hadn't felt any strain. It seemed that a weak wordless Getsuga Tenshō here and there was more than enough to remove the strain that his Bankai had on his body. Still he didn't have time to keep fighting at this pace. It was time to kick it up a notch.

"Get ready... I'm going to go all out now!" Ichigo yelled at Ganryū.

"What?!" Ganryū growled annoyed. Surely the brat had been going as fast as he could... If he wasn't, then he was in serious trouble.

It turned out that the brat hadn't been going all out judging from the speed he was currently moving at now. Right now the leader of the Dark Ones suddenly found himself surrounded by clones of Kurosaki Ichigo. He knew they weren't tangible as they were created as some kind of after image due to how fast he was moving.

"What's wrong, can't keep up?!" Ichigo taunted him.

Ganryū growled and manipulated a bunch of Blanks into knives and threw them all at the after images of Ichigo but they all went straight through them. However he achieved what he intended to as they had all disappeared. Unfortunately for him, he had lost sight of the real one.

"Getsuga Tenshō!"

Ganryū at the corner of his eye he saw the crescent blue wave of energy coming straight towards him on his left side. He intercepted the blast with his katana and with a fierce slash, the beam of energy crumbled. A gasp escaped his mouth however a second after he dispatched the Getsuga Tenshō and he looked down at his stomach painfully to see a black blade piercing out of it.

"I knew from the moment you used the Blanks to block my earlier Getsuga Tenshō that I wouldn't be able to defeat you with it. But it provided a quick enough distraction to allow me to get behind you without you noticing. It sucks doesn't it? Being stabbed from behind that is..." Ichigo explained behind Ganryū, his face set to a frown and he had a tight grip on the handle of Tensa Zangetsu.

"Y-you scum!" Ganryū spat furiously, "You should have pierced my head instead of going for poetic justice. It's time to show you why I am the leader of the Dark Ones!"

Ichigo's eyes widened when a large group of Blanks shot towards him in all directions and he retaliated by pulling his blood soaked Zanpakutō out of Ganryū's stomach and jumped high into the air. He landed on the branch and raised Tensa Zangetsu across his body defensively believing that the Blanks would follow him.

He was mistaken.

Instead all of the Blanks surrounded Ganryū and they began to be absorbed into his whole body. Ichigo had to shield his eyes from the force of reiatsu Ganryū suddenly unleashed. Once the remnants disappeared, Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw the state that Ganryū was now in.

Ganryū's cape had been discarded and along his shoulders he had a thick grey hard substance with a small horn each on the tip of his shoulders. He had the same substance on his forearms and he had angled barbs protruded from it. It was similar on his legs. His feet up to just above his knee cap where covered in the hardened substance. He no longer had shoes on and instead his feet were completely grey with large black claws and each of his knee caps had sharp horns sticking out.

Ichigo had to repress a snort when he saw that he seemed to have a grey crown on his head, no doubt to enhance his belief in being the rightful ruler.

Ganryū smirked and summoned his usual katana and the moment Ichigo blinked he was already in front of him, slashing fiercely.

"Damn it..." Ichigo muttered as he struggled to block and evade the sudden ferocious offensive barrage. He couldn't believe how much faster and stronger Ganryū had suddenly become.

For a few seconds, Ichigo evaded or deflected the blows with Tensa Zangetsu until Ganryū finally forced him into a blade lock after a slash downwards to Ichigo's head only for Tensa Zangetsu to intercept it. Ichigo's feet began to sink into the branch that he was standing from the pressure that Ganryū's katana was unleashing.

Ganryū smirked at the struggling look on Ichigo's face and informed him, "Do you see now brat! Unlike all of the other Dark Ones who can only use the Blanks to create their weapons and regenerate limbs, I can use them to increase my power! With the power of the Blanks at my disposal, I cannot be defeated!"

Ichigo couldn't react in time to dodge Ganryū's next move and blood spewed from his mouth. Ganryū grinned widely when he felt Ichigo's grip on his Zanpakutō loosen and removed his knee from the boy's stomach. The spike on his knee was coated in the boy's blood and Ganryū immediately backhanded him hard in the face. He then followed up by manipulating another group of Blanks into one of the thread like substances that the large tree was made of. It collided with Ichigo and forced him into the trunk of the 'tree' and trapped him against it.

"For a millennium, our clan was forced to scrape out an existence... surviving only by concealing ourselves in the dank crevices of the Dangai Precipice World. Our hatred for the Soul Society was the only fuel that drove us to endure that living hell! Then we discovered how to avenge this injustice and obliterate those who condemned us to this wretchedness! Now the moment is at hand! And no one is going to stop me!" Ganryū shouted furiously before he fired three Blank manipulated knives into Ichigo with one scrapping the side of his face and two were imbedded into his torso.

"Gah!" Ichigo coughed up another bit of blood and struggled to lift his head to glare at the smirking Ganryū.

"Why are you so desperate to save this girl?" Ganryū couldn't help but ask to satisfy his own curiosity. "The Shinenju is a mass of collected memories, nothing more! The worthless remains of what used to be alive!"

"No, she's not! You're wrong!" Ichigo snapped at him furiously. He managed to free his left arm from the grey substance and he pulled out one of the knives. He grimace in pain as blood flowed freely from the wound.

"Senna is alive... and she's here! She was confused and afraid. Looking for help... She's done nothing wrong, but you want to destroy her! I made a promise that I'd protect her, and I swore it on my soul! I WILL PROTECT HER!" Ichigo shouted out determinedly.

While trapped in that substance, he could slowly feel the strain of his Bankai creeping into his bones and unfortunately he had lost his grip on his Zanpakutō when he hit the tree. So with his Zanpakutō out of reach he had no way of firing the Getsuga Tenshō to break free and to relieve the stress of his compacted reiatsu.

However the solution soon came to him through sheer instinct when Ganryū starting going on about how worthless Senna's existence was. Ichigo couldn't describe the rage that he felt about Ganryū's taunts and along with the desperation to save Senna, Ichigo unleashed a large burst of reiatsu from his body. First the substance around his right arm loosened and he grabbed his Zanpakutō. He had no trouble from that point to break out.

Unknown to Ichigo, remnants of his reiatsu travelled through the trunk of the 'tree' and enveloped the trapped Senna. The moment the flurry of power enveloped the girl, all of her scattered memories somehow just clicked into place and she regained consciousness. Senna knew exactly what she was now, everything suddenly made perfect sense. She could feel all the Blank's memories within her and now it was easy to distinguish between each one. She would no longer be forced to injure this painful merger by the Dark Ones, now she could end this.

"Ichigo!" Senna shouted and from the outside, at the point where she was located, a large burst of golden reiatsu emitted.

* * *

**Soul Society – 2****nd**** of September, 9:30pm**

Kyōraku and Ukitake stood anxiously next to the Sou-Taicho observing the image of the Living World in the sky as each moment it grew slightly bigger.

"We pass out of critical range in twenty minutes!" The operator monitoring the time before both worlds collide announced.

"Why haven't they contacted us? What's going on?" Ukitake said worriedly.

The Sou-Taicho slammed his cane into the ground and declared, "There is no time! We must fire!"

"Sensei, please!" Ukitake gasped.

"Commence firing the cannon!" Yamamoto declared firmly.

Flames ignited around the large device known as the Kidō Cannon and moments later it fired blasts shaped like various animals straight at the Valley of Screams. A section of the Valley of Screams was destroyed and throughout the rest of the dimension dark ooze began dripping through the hole as black lightning started flashing throughout the crumbling dimension.

* * *

**Valley of Screams – 2****nd**** of September, 9:35pm**

"Damn it!" Renji snapped panting heavily. His Bankai curled around him protectively against the Dark One known as Jai. Unfortunately it wasn't just Jai but several copies of him that encircled him and each one wielded chakram blades.

He had been able to kill the other Dark One that he had been fighting as well, the one named Bau by crushing him between Hihiō Zabimaru's jaws and the ground. However he hadn't much luck against this last remaining Dark One.

"It's time for you to die!" All the Jai's screamed triumphantly and charged towards Renji when suddenly the red haired Shinigami noticed a small bunch of sakura petals fly in the air.

"Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi..." Renji turned to his right slightly to see his Taicho, Kuchiki Byakuya standing on the edge of a small mountain.

"As you pass into the next life feel honoured that you perished by my Bankai!"

The Jai's could only scream out in horror when a large storm of small flying blades disguised as sakura petals engulfed them and they were instantly obliterated.

The moment that Byakuya shunpoed next to Renji following his attack, the Fuku-Taicho immediately asked, "Taicho, what are you doing here?"

"I am merely following the best way to protect the Soul Society." Byakuya answered simply. "Now, come with me Renji, this world will collapse soon. Kurosaki Ichigo can handle the rest from here."

Renji nodded and glanced towards the area where he felt Ichigo's reiatsu. _'Hurry up, Ichigo!'_

* * *

**Valley of Screams – 2****nd**** of September, 9:45pm**

*CLANG*

Ichigo and Ganryū jumped away from each other after their blades clashed once more and now they stared each other down standing on opposite branches. Ichigo knew he had to end this now after glancing around to see the world beginning to fall apart however the transformed state that Ganryū had acquired easily matched his Bankai. An even worrier thought was the possibility of him absorbing more Blanks to increase his power. He had to end this now and there was only one way.

Hollowfication... He would have to use his Hollow powers.

The main problem was the lack of training he had with it. Considering how quickly it crumbled apart when he first used it, he estimated that he would only be able to fire off one attack. So he had to time this perfectly.

"It's time for you to die!" Ichigo declared to Ganryū and a second later, he was encased by blue reiatsu.

"Come on!" Ganryū shouted as yellow reiatsu surrounded him.

Ichigo shot towards his enemy and made sure to position himself so that he was charging towards him head first and with his Zanpakutō at his right side, tip pointing towards his feet. The position he was in was a high risk because he was trying to prompt Ganryū to take a stab at his face. If he didn't dodge then he would die.

Ganryū grinned when he leapt off the branch towards Ichigo and when the Shinigami got close enough, he stabbed his Katana to his head.

Just as the tip of the sword headed for Ichigo, he raised his left hand to his face and moved his head to the left to evade the attack. A slight knick to his right cheek was how close Ganryū's Katana got to piercing his head and Ichigo followed up by ripping his Hollow mask on. Instantly his Tensa Zangetsu was engulf with black flame like energy and he swung it under Ganryū's outstretched arm. He slashed through Ganryū's chest and released the pent up energy within his Zanpakutō. The black Getsuga Tenshō completely obliterated Ganryū's body along with several branches behind him.

Using the Reishi in the air, Ichigo was able to use them to stand mid air and the moment his attack had been completed his mask shattered into pieces. All the energy seemed to vanish in an instant and he had to suck in deep breaths of air to regain his composure. He really needed to begin training in his Hollow powers because right now the draw backs were too severe. He made note to get in contact with the so called Vizards.

Ichigo glanced back to then large trunk made up from many large grey threads and he saw that they were beginning to spread apart. He smiled in relief when he saw Senna and he could feel her surprisingly steady reiatsu.

He approached her quickly and said with a smirk, "What's the matter? You're awfully quiet for once. You seem to be lacking your usual energy."

Senna's eyes that had been staring blankly ahead snapped into focus at the sight of Ichigo and she grinned cutely at his taunt and retorted playfully, "Oh, shut up!"

* * *

**Karakura Bridge – 2****nd**** of September, 9:52pm**

"They're coming back." Urahara noted with a smile to everyone's delight and moments later all of the Shinigami that had went to aid Ichigo shot out of the water where the exit lay. They hovered in the air triumphantly but when Sado, Inoue and Ishida didn't see Ichigo among them, they grew a little worried.

Their fear was unfounded when Ichigo burst out of the Valley of Screams seconds later with Senna. He held the smaller girl around the waist with his right arm and her right hand was clenching Ichigo's Shihakushō tightly. Ichigo's Zanpakutō had reverted back into the large sealed form and was in its sheath on his back.

"Welcome home!" Inoue cheered as Ichigo and Senna landed on the bridge. The rest of the Shinigami including Renji, who had to go inform Rukia of what had transpired, immediately headed back to Soul Society to report to the Sou-Taicho.

"You actually did it, Ichigo." Ishida smirked in mock astonishment. Sado simply gave his best friend a smile and a thumb up.

"That was a job well done! You're all to be congratulated!" Urahara told Ichigo cheerfully. Even though they weren't around right now, the shop keeper included the Shinigami.

"Uh! Senna, I forgot." Ichigo remembered turning to the Shinenju who was currently staring down at the Valley of Screams entrance intently. Ichigo pulled out her red ribbon and told her, "I still have your ribbon."

"Ichigo..." Senna muttered despondently.

Ichigo frowned confused at her attitude when a sudden gust of wind startled him and the ribbon slipped through his fingers and flew off into the wind.

* * *

**Shinigami Research and Development Institute – 2****nd**** of September, 10:00pm**

All of the workers within the institute were cheering loudly at the success of the mission when suddenly Mayuri barked, "What's going on? Why is the alarm continuing to sound?"

The cheering was immediately silenced at Mayuri's question and they all realised that the alarm siren was still ringing loudly.

"It's no good! The dimension passed beyond the critical zone!" A member of the division shouted fearfully, "Gravity is pulling the World of the Living and the Soul Society together on a collision course!"

* * *

**Karakura Bridge – 2****nd**** of September, 10:03pm**

"This isn't good..." Urahara murmured clutching his hat tightly. The wind had suddenly picked up fiercely and now everyone on the bridge was struggling just to keep their feet from the force of it.

"What's going to happen?" Inoue asked dreadfully.

Senna quickly jumped into the air startling Ichigo who quickly followed and he shunpoed next to her.

"Senna..."

* * *

**Soul Society – 2****nd**** of September, 10:05pm**

Like the Living World, the wind had picked up fiercely and the world began to tremble slightly.

"Why is this happening?" Renji groaned confused.

"This is bad." Kenpachi muttered. Amazingly he wasn't affected by the force of the wind.

"Damn it! Isn't there anything we can do?" Hitsugaya asked desperately.

* * *

**Karakura Bridge – 2****nd**** of September, 10:06pm**

A hand grabbed tightly onto Ichigo's Shihakushō and he looked down slightly to see that it was Senna and she was looking towards the Valley of Screams entrance worriedly.

"Ichigo... I'm scared..."

"Senna..."

"I won't do it. I just can't." Senna shook her head determinedly. Her Shihakushō disappeared and she reverted back to her other clothing. "I can't allow it. Not when this is such a wonderful world... with so many beautiful people living in it... This world is where you live, Ichigo. I can't allow it to be destroyed!"

Senna let go of Ichigo and stepped back. Suddenly the atmosphere surrounding the two changed. It was only the two of them and the entire surroundings was nothing but orange. It was the place Senna had been when she was trapped by the Blanks. The two of them were in a separate dimension.

"It's okay." Senna assured Ichigo, "The Blanks are still near me, and I'm not afraid of them now. If I return their memories to them, then they'll be at peace. And the barrier between the two worlds will be strong again."

"But, Senna..." Ichigo tried to protest. Doing something like that would have to come with a big risk... and the dreaded feeing in the pit of his stomach at what the price might be wasn't a good sign.

"If the world were destroyed... then there would be no Ichigo." Senna smiled beautifully at Ichigo, "I can't imagine a world without you!"

Senna clasped her hands together and a bright yellow aura appeared around her as she prepared to fix the damage with the Blanks.

"Stop! You can't do this!" Ichigo pleaded desperately.

"No, Ichigo! I can never allow you to die instead of me!" Senna shouted with tears springing from her eyes.

Just as she was about to utilise the Blanks, Ichigo suddenly shunpoed over to her and grasped her shoulders with his hands tightly.

"No! There must be another way... We can find it together!" Ichigo shouted resolutely.

Just as Ichigo was about to continue, Senna prevented him. She prevented him by pressing her lips lightly to his and poured all of her feelings towards him into it.

Ichigo was stunned completely at her actions and his hands on her shoulders loosened and Senna parted her lips from his. With the loosened grip on her shoulders, she was able to separate from him and use the Blanks to fix the damage. The Substitute Shinigami was able to snap out of his stupor when he felt her leave his hands but before he could stop her, she was enveloped by a bright yellow light.

* * *

**Karakura Cemetery – 3****rd**** of September, 6:30am**

Ichigo stood in front of a grave with Senna resting on his back. He was back in his human form and he promised Senna, who had used up almost all of her power to repair the barrier between the two worlds that he would take her to her grave.

"Remember when I told you it was here. I was alive once... and I lived in this town. I know it." Senna told Ichigo tiredly from the position on his back.

"Yeah..." Ichigo replied.

"I don't remember everything... but I did have a family. I'm certain of it. I was in this world, and I was alive... so there has to be a name on the grave. Is there a name? My vision is blurred... I can't see very well. Is it there?" Senna asked Ichigo hopefully.

"It's there. Clear as a day." Ichigo lied to her. The names on the grave stone weren't hers or her families. "You used to live in this town... and...You had a family."

"I'm so happy..." Senna wept joyfully. Suddenly a familiar yellow light surrounded her and she told Ichigo, "I feel warm... Ichigo...will we ever meet again?"

"What ya talkin' about? Of course, we will." Ichigo lied a final time to her and he felt the weight of her on his back disappear as Senna disappeared from his world.

Ichigo dropped to his knees and rested his clenched fists on the ground. He remembered what Urahara had told him not long ago.

'_The energy from the Blanks is slowly dissipating. Soon it will all be gone. Once that happens, everything about Senna will fade from our memories. She was never alive in our lifetime, so you can't remember someone who didn't exist.'_

Ichigo scowled at just how unfair it was. If he had been stronger and faster than he could've saved her. If he had been stronger then she wouldn't have had to sacrifice herself! Admittedly, she had been the first girl that he had been genuinely attracted to and the first girl that he had developed some type of romantic feelings. Sure there were plenty of girls that he knew that were beautiful such as Rukia, Yoruichi, Tatsuki and Inoue, but he had never felt the same towards them as he had felt for Senna in their short time together. And now she was gone. Because he was weak! Soon, he wouldn't even remember her and that above all else hurt the most.

'_I have to get stronger!'_

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**If you like, please leave a review. If you don't like it, then don't read it!**

* * *

**Poor Ichigo, perhaps if these had happened a month later he could have saved her. But alas, this arc was to prove that Ichigo was still incapable of protecting those he cares about from powerful threats. **

**Currently that is the only romance Ichigo will have for this entire story. That may change however the further I go in but right now, the rest of the story will mainly focus on fights, friendships and characters getting stronger. Also as you can see from this chapter, I really suck at writing romance :)**

**As for Senna, I felt bad for having her disappear like in the movie but it was necessary for Ichigo's development. I know people will scoff considering that he is going to forget her, but don't forget the after the credits scene. That is going to be much more important and detailed in the next chapter than it was at the end of the movie. So in a way, Senna will appear in the next chapter but will it be her last? You will just have to wait and see.**

**Now as for the Ichigo and Ganryū fight, I know that I added my own changes, like Ganryū's Blanks manipulation and the difference in power between his original form and Ichigo's Bankai. In the movie, the power levels that were used were the same as the end of the Soul Society arc however since I am incorporating this into canon, I had to make changes. So the first step was to take the influence that Ichigo's Inner Hollow would have had in the canon fight against Ganryū. So it is my belief that canon Ichigo subconsciously used his own reiatsu to suppress his Inner Hollow so he was fighting Ganryū at full power which made them quite even. Also his Hollow didn't try and interfere because he knew Ichigo was strong enough to defeat Ganryū. **

**However, RtFaP Ichigo has already dealt this his Inner Hollow and so he had no reiatsu being use to keep it suppressed so he was able to fight Ganryū at full power and proved stronger.**

**As the story progresses, I will compare canon Ichigo's power and ****RtFaP** Ichigo's power and explain it at the end of the chapters.

**It will be back to the canon arc in the next chapter with the possibility of Ulquiorra appearing in the living World. If not, then he will be chapter 7.**

* * *

**Answering the Readers:**

_**Q: **__I know that you want Ichigo to learn Kido, and I understand that give a great advantage. But still don't you think that it won't feel right (if it make sense say right) read about Ichigo using Kido and Bakudo to fight?_

_**A:**__ No doubt it would be strange to read Ichigo using Kidō but for his development he is going to need some variety in his attacks if he wants to become stronger. Right now it is a little dull to write Ichigo only using Getsuga Tenshō and fighting in Bankai. Ichigo learning some spells would make his fights more fun to write. Of course I will also need to identify which spells Ichigo would learn that would fit his character._

_**C: **__You mentioned a difference between the blue and black Getsuga Tensho's would this difference effect Mugetsu. Theoretical question as it doesn't look like Ichigo will need to fall back on that technique. It is however a crowning moment of awesome._

_**R: **__No it wouldn't make a difference to Mugetsu. The difference between the blue and black Getsuga will be explored throughout the story but I won't change anything about the Mugetsu appearance because it is so badass already. Don't rule out Ichigo using Mugetsu though. Despite all his training he may have to use it against Aizen or possibly against someone else... You never know ;)_

_**Q:**__ Just a random question do you think it would be POSSIBLE for Ichigo to access his Shinigami/Hollow powers while in his "human" form? (Not including Quincy just because he hasn't really developed them or Fullbring because it seems to only be awakened when his Shinigami powers dissipated) Because it seems like the other Visored can access their powers without being outside their Gigai (aka "human forms) or do just think it because of the special Gigai's they wear or simply having over a century of practice to master their abilities?_

_Is it possible for Ichigo to use his powers while in human form?_

_**A:**__ Yes I do think it is possible. However if Ichigo learned how to do it I reckon he would be reluctant to use it a fight. Not only would there be more of a strain on his body but also because of the risk of losing his body since a Shinigami's soul form is much more durable. _

_**C:**__ I know this is an Ichigo centric, but I hope you have side characters, such as Renji and Rukia, much more powerful than in the manga... I'm also wondering if you're gonna have Inoue Orihime get captured by Aizen..._

_**R:**__ Right now it is really Ichigo-centric since he has a major focus in the Memories of Nobody storyline. But once this little arc is over, I am definitely going to expand to multiple characters. But Ichigo will always have a major focus. Yes Inoue will be taken by Aizen, but not as easily as she was in the manga._

_**C:**__ Please let Senna live and still have her soul reaper powers._

_**R:**__ Well she is alive but she has no Shinigami powers because they weren't hers to begin with. Her fate will be explained in the next chapter. I promise ;)_

_**C: **__We see a few hints of Ichigo/Senna and I mean that in a romantic sense._

_**R:**__ What did you get from this chapter about the two of them? :)_

_**C: **__The appearance of Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki didn't happen in the movie, and right in the middle of Ichigo's dinner with Senna. Well, looks like Ichigo's reputation is going to take a huge blow once everyone else finds out!_

_**R:**__ Perhaps but don't forget that everyone's memories of Senna is going to disappear to they won't remember her. They will remember that Ichigo was on a date but they won't remember who it was with. I am going to enjoy writing their reactions that next time they see Ichigo. Let's hope for our favourite orange haired Shinigami that they didn't mention it to Isshin... ;)_

_**Q: **__You're having the Arrancar and Vizards making an appearance during the movie? That's a little surprising._

_**A: **__I am trying to tie in the movie/filler events into the canon timeline._

_**Q:**__ A merciless and vindictive Ichigo, will we see more of that later on?_

_**A: **__While he is still young and immature, yes but only to those that he loathes._

_**Q:**__ Him? You mean Yhwach, right?_

_**A:**__ Bingo!_


	6. The Catalyst

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

**I am so going to get flamed at the end of this chapter. So please read the authors note at the bottom before coming at me with fire and pitch forks! **

**Also you need to know is that I have changed the release phrase for Ichigo's Zanpakutō and I hope you all like it better. Part of the phrase came from Shodaime Shisarakage!**

* * *

**Arrancar Saga – Arrancar Invasion arc –** **Chapter 6 – The Catalyst**

* * *

**Kurosaki Clinic – 3****rd**** of September, 10:30am**

_"I like it when I'm way up high. All the things that seem confusing or messed up suddenly become clear."_

_"I can't believe you actually did that. You're so uptight."_

*Ring, Ring*

_"It seems like you've got a nice family, though."_

_"There's not much time left until he has to leave this world. That little boy's gonna have a long journey ahead of him. This will be his very last wish. Think how sad it would be if it didn't come true. I can't bring myself to perform a Konsō like this."_

*Ring, Ring*

"_She was confused and afraid. Looking for help... She's done nothing wrong, but you want to destroy her! I made a promise that I'd protect her, and I swore it on my soul! I WILL PROTECT HER!"_

*RING, RING*

_"I feel warm... Ichigo...will we ever meet again?"_

*RING, RING*

Kurosaki Ichigo's eyes snapped open, his dream interrupted by the annoying ringing of his Denreishinki. He groaned tiredly and reached over to his desk where the vibrating machine lay and reluctantly answered it.

"What... is... it?" Ichigo yawned loudly.

"Kurosaki-san! We have a major problem! Get down to my shop pronto! And make sure you're in your human form!" Urahara Kisuke said urgently before hanging up.

"Damn it... What now?!" Ichigo sat up sharply in bed and pushed his weariness away. The dream he had was still on his mind but he couldn't quite put the pieces together on what it was about. He placed his Denreishinki back onto his desk just as his bedroom door was suddenly smashed open.

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo had to quickly roll out of his bed to dodge his eccentric father's tackle and retaliated by punching him hard in the face. Isshin grunted in pain and crashed to the floor.

"I'm staggered by your improvement my son..." Isshin muttered proudly from his position on the floor.

"You do this every morning... It would be embarrassing if I couldn't counter you yet." Ichigo retorted annoyed while grabbing a batch of fresh clothes.

Isshin leapt back onto his feet with a large grin, "I'll have to come up with a new strategy but onto more important matters... Who is the girl Ichigo?"

"What girl?" Ichigo asked confused, "What the hell are you on about now..?"

"Was it the girl that stayed over the previous night?" Isshin asked, "I can't quite remember what she looks like or her name but I know she was a beauty."

Ichigo scowled and with clear frustration in his voice he asked, "Get to the point! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Isshin look confused and explained, "Your friend Keigo told us all about your date with a beautiful girl! Finally my Ichigo is becoming a man! I am so happy!"

"Date..? I have been on no date... What the hell is Keigo on about?!" Ichigo snapped angrily.

_"You abandoned me for weeks because you went away on vacation and when you come back you don't come to school. Now I find you here at the mall on a date with a hot babe! How could you do this to me?!"_

_"So we're friends now are we?"_

_"So are you going to take me to that wheel?"_

Ichigo grasped his head after an assault of images suddenly passed through his mind.

"You okay Ichigo?" Isshin asked his son surprisingly serious.

Ichigo shrugged off his concern, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going for a shower."

The orange haired Shinigami left his room and headed for the bathroom and inside his head he was filled with confusion. He didn't know why Urahara needed him but he could sense that there was no major threat attacking Karakura, so he had time.

'_What is happening to me? What are these images in my mind?'_ Ichigo thought frustrated.

* * *

**Urahara Shop – 3****rd**** of September, 11:15am**

"Ahh! Thank goodness you're here Kurosaki-san!" Urahara greeted the Substitute Shinigami delightfully.

"What's the big emergency Urahara-san?" Ichigo asked annoyed after entering the shop to see the eccentric shopkeeper standing in the front area of his store.

"We'll you see..." Urahara began somewhat sheepishly, "Jinta was playing baseball earlier this morning and he accidently smashed one of the utility poles. Because of this I can't make contact with one of our suppliers to order some goods."

"How does a utility pole affect you gaining items from the Soul Society?" Ichigo asked dully still wondering for what purpose he was called here.

"Not all of my items are from Soul Society." Urahara countered, "We have many things for humans as well, mainly candy. We have a particular item called Pocky that the children absolutely love and if I don't get the order out then we won't have any for the children that come by after school!"

"And I come into this... how?" Ichigo questioned him annoyed.

Urahara grinned widely and handed him a small piece of paper and a credit card, "Go to this address and order what it says."

"... No way... Get someone else." Ichigo told him bluntly.

"I would if I could but no one is here but me and I have to mind the shop!" Urahara whined childishly.

Ichigo's annoyed expression didn't change and Urahara changed tactics, "If you get this done then we can continue your training."

The expression on Ichigo's face changed into his traditional determined scowl. He didn't understand it but from deep within he could sense that his desire to grow stronger had grown immensely from what it was a couple of days ago. What had changed?

Not long after Ichigo had left, Urahara found Tessai's mobile phone lying on a desk and he picked it up. He searched through the list of contacts and saw that it had the number for the store Ichigo was heading towards.

"Huh..? Oh well, too late now." Urahara grinned mischievously.

* * *

**Karakura Bridge – 3****rd**** of September, 12:35pm**

"I can't believe that I had to do this..." Ichigo muttered irritated as he walked along the passenger path of the main bridge in town. It was thicker than the only other bridge in town. He was just coming back from giving the store the order that Urahara wanted. "The training he gives me better be worth it."

His complaining was interrupted when he was hit by a strong gust of wind and it made him notice a small item flying towards him. He reached up with his right hand and caught it. To his surprise it was a red ribbon.

_"Don't you think that red looks a lot better on me?"_

_"I still have your ribbon."_

"I remember this ribbon!" Ichigo exclaimed after the brief assault of images flashed into his mind. These ones were much clearer than the previous ones. He knew that they weren't random images, they were memories.

"Oh, shut up. It'll be the same either way."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the sound of the voice that had just shouted from further down the bridge and he knew it was the same one as the girl in the flashes. The girl had a dark school uniform on and considering that it wasn't the same as anyone's at his school, which meant she went to a different one. Her long purple hair was hanging free, no longer tied up by a ribbon.

"No we can't be late." One of her friends piped up.

"Whatever. I'll pass." The girl from his memories retorted and began running ahead.

Just as she passed Ichigo, who could only stare in shock at the sight of her, she stopped and grasped the back of her head.

The girl pouted feeling slightly irritated and muttered, "My hair is really annoying. It just keeps flying all over the place and gets in the way when I run."

"Use this." Ichigo spoke up without thinking about it.

The girl spun around and regarded him with some suspicion. Ichigo calmly held out the ribbon and looked into her beautiful amber eyes.

"What's this?" The girl asked curiously after taking the ribbon hesitantly from his hands.

"It used to belong to a friend of mine. However she preferred the colour yellow so she gave this back to me." Ichigo replied calmly and small smile flashed across his face for a moment. "Use this to tie your hair up."

It only took a moment for Senna to tie her hair up with the ribbon until she looked exactly like how Ichigo remembered her.

"I like it!" She exclaimed happily and she quickly did a couple of poses much to his amusement. "What's your name anyway?"

"If you want to know someone's name, it's politer to introduce yourself first." Ichigo mentally smirked after he said those words. He remembered that she had told him the exact same thing.

"I'm Senna!" Senna introduced herself joyfully.

"Ichigo... it's nice to meet you." The substitute Shinigami replied.

"You too!" Senna said excitedly, "Thank you for the ribbon!"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. Just before they could continue getting to know each other once again, one of Senna's friends shouted out, "C'mon Senna! We're going to be late for next period! The lunch break is almost over!"

"Sorry! I'll be there in a sec'!" Senna shouted back before looking back at Ichigo apologetically, "I'm sorry I got to go. It was nice meeting you and thanks again for the ribbon!"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah... goodbye."

Ichigo watched her leave for a moment. He could remember everything... the blanks... Ganryū... Senna... the kiss she gave him... and most importantly... her sacrifice.

He really needed to go talk to Urahara-san about this.

* * *

**Urahara Shop – 3****rd**** of September, 1:00pm**

"Yes..! Yes..! It's all here!" Urahara shouted and danced around like a small child on Christmas morning. In his hands was a small journal.

Ichigo sat cross legged on a cushion watching with a dull expression on his face. _'Why doesn't this place have any chairs? He is a cheap skate...'_

The moment that the orange haired Shinigami hybrid returned to the shop, he bombarded Urahara with everything that he remembered and the shop keeper didn't disappoint. He immediately looked into his journal and now Ichigo could tell he believed everything that he had said.

"I must have written all of this down before I lost my memory." Urahara informed him and sat opposite to his young protégé, "To think that all this had happened in the past couple of days."

"So do you know how Senna is back?!" Ichigo practically demanded. "And what happened to the rest of the blanks?!"

"I have a theory, but it is just a theory..." Urahara explained to him, "I believe that Senna used the blanks to destroy the Valley of Screams. Do you remember how it was created?" At Ichigo's nod, Urahara continued, "As you know they were created by the blanks and so the question is if the Valley of Screams is destroyed, what happened to the blanks? She destroyed it by returning their memories. So I believe that they were all reincarnated back into the living world."

"But wouldn't it be noticeable if such a large amount of people suddenly just popped up throughout the world?" Ichigo protested.

Urahara grinned widely, "But they all didn't just pop up. They have been placed in the reincarnation cycle and could be reborn anytime, anyplace. Some may have been reincarnated hundreds of years ago and some might not be reincarnated for another 1,000 years."

"I see... so then Senna...?"

"...was probably born in the same year as you." Urahara answered anticipating the question, "So she has had a whole life, she has a family and friends. No longer is she the Shinenju and instead she is a normal human girl."

"I see..." Ichigo murmured looking away.

Urahara hesitated before telling him, "There may be a way for me to get her to remember everything from when she was the Shinenju..."

"No!" Ichigo said bluntly. "That isn't a good idea."

Did he want her to remember him? Yes.

Was she someone that he could see a future with? Possibly.

So why was he denying it... but deep down he knew the answer... she wasn't like him. Senna loved the world, loved the most simple things in life and she had the biggest heart. However she wasn't Shinigami material. It didn't suit her. She longed for a family, friends... for life. He wouldn't disrupt that for her. He wouldn't disrupt the life that she longed for just because he wanted her by his side. No, it was better this way. He knew that she had a good life by the large sparkle in her eyes when he looked into them earlier.

"Senna wouldn't want that. She doesn't want to be a Shinigami or be involved in any of the afterlife affairs. She has a good life now and I don't want to take that from her." Ichigo told the eccentric shop keeper.

Urahara nodded, "I'm impressed Kurosaki-san. That is a mature decision to make."

"Whatever..." Ichigo shrugged indifferently, "Let's focus on my training."

Urahara pulled out his beloved fan and used it to hide his grin, "Very well..."

* * *

**Urahara's Shop Basement – 3rd of September, 3:00pm**

A regular looking katana cut through a large metal cube like it was butter before the Shinigami wielding it placed the sword into its sheath which was tied to his back.

"It looks like you have finally done it, Kurosaki-san!" Urahara said from atop of the large boulder that he was sitting on. He was looking down at the man who had just completed the next step in his training. His pupil seemed to have a stronger resolve about him than in previous days and it certainly helped with his training because he had predicted that this exercise would have taken a lot longer.

"Is that all we're doing today?!" Ichigo yelled up to him.

"Yes, I want you to get used to the feeling of having your Zanpakutō sealed up like that." Urahara told him.

Ichigo smirked, "So I don't have to use that stupid seal anymore?!"

Urahara shook his head sadly, "My seal was awesome! You just don't have good taste but no... you don't need it anymore. Your reiatsu isn't leaking as badly as it was before." _'His overall control of his reiatsu still sucks though. It isn't going to be easy for him to control it fully.'_

"It must be some kind of record isn't it?" Ichigo smirked cockily, feeling exceptionally proud of his accomplishment, "I managed to control my reiatsu to the point where my Zanpakutō is down to a regular looking katana."

The moment that Urahara had told him that they were doing a reiatsu controlled based exercise; he had thought that he would be there all day trying to learn it. It certainly sparked him when Urahara told him that if could control his reiatsu to the point of taking his big katana and reverting it to a smaller one would help him control his Bankai better.

"_When you go Bankai, your Shikai, which is in the form of a large blade, becomes a lot smaller. As you obviously know, in Bankai you are much faster and stronger than in Shikai. So theoretically, if you take the same principle with your large katana and turn it into a small form, it would increase your speed and power. Not only that but it may help control your Bankai better."_

Any improvement to his Bankai was well worth whatever training he would have to do.

He had been forced to cut a large metal block with his regular katana and didn't even cut half way through but now he could slice through it easy.

Urahara couldn't help but release a snort and told him mockingly, "Pretty much every Shinigami can do what you did right from the start. Keeping your Zanpakutō into a regular katana form is the most basic of reiatsu control exercises. So congratulations... you just completed the first class in the Spiritual Arts Academy."

Ichigo scowled at the remark, his ego taking a hit, and he snapped, "Go to hell! Since we are done, can I go?!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Get out of here!"

* * *

**Kurosaki Clinic – 3****rd**** of September, 4:00pm**

Ichigo collapsed onto his bed with a large sigh after completing the homework that his teacher had emailed over.

*Knock, Knock*

Ichigo raised his head slightly and looked at his door curiously. His eyes widened slightly when he heard Karin's voice.

"Ichi-nii, can I come in?"

Despite asking for permission, Karin simply entered the room without waiting for a response from Ichigo. Said Shinigami looked startled at the serious expression on his younger sister's face.

"Karin..?"

"I want you to tell me, Ichi-nii... what's bothering you?" Karin told him determinedly.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo shrugged off, "Nothing is bothering me."

"I know, Ichigo!" Karin pressed, "I know... I know you're a Shinigami!"

"Me?! A Shinigami?!" Ichigo laughed, "What the... Are you nuts?! A Shinigami?! What're you talking about Karin?!"

"Don't play dumb!" Karin snapped annoyed, "I've been noticing things... for a while now. At first I didn't realise what I was seeing. Then Don Kanonji..."

Karin was cut off when suddenly a fierce and dense reiatsu pressed down on them and it shocked them into silence by its sheer power. Urahara, Isshin, Yoruichi, Ishida, Sado, Inoue and Ryūken all felt the sheer magnitude of the reiatsu while the other spiritually aware people around Karakura town were confused by the feeling.

Ichigo leapt off his bed and grabbed his badge. He faced the window and prepared to change into his Shinigami form, when Karin grabbed his left arm.

"Where are you going, Ichi-nii?!" Karin asked worriedly. She didn't want Ichigo to go to where that huge power was coming from.

Ichigo glanced back at his sister's scared face. It wasn't like Karin to show her fear. He gave her an apologetic look and said, "I'm sorry..."

He shrugged her hand off his arm and pressed his badge into his chest. Karin's widened when she saw Ichigo in his Shinigami form burst out of his body and she watched in slight awe as he jumped out the window.

* * *

**Soul Society**

In the meeting hall in the barracks of the 1st division, the remaining ten Taicho of the Gotei 13 was having a meeting about the upcoming war. However usually it would just be the captains but this time the Fukutaicho's except for Hinamori, who was still in a coma, and a few others were included.

"We are here to plan the upcoming war against the traitorous Aizen and his army of Arrancar. 10th Division Taicho, Hitsugaya Tōshirō will lead the Karakura Town Protection Division." Yamamoto, the Sou-Taicho of the Gotei 13 ordered, he had the appearance of an old man with red eyes, a very long white beard, and long eyebrows.

"Yes sir!" Hitsugaya replied and the Sou-Taicho nodded in return.

"The members that will be working under him are his Fukutaicho Matsumoto Rangiku." The blonde haired, curvaceous woman nodded in acceptance.

"6th Division's Fukutaicho, Abarai Renji." Renji mentally smirked. He was hoping to see some action.

"11th Division's Third seat, Madarame Ikkaku..." The bald headed Shinigami grunted in acceptance. These Arrancar better give him a good fight.

"11th Division's Fifth seat, Ayasegawa Yumichika..." The pretty boy of the toughest division simply shrugged. Perhaps he could find some beautiful items while in the Living World.

"The final member will be Kuchiki Rukia from the 13th Division. This morning her powers fully returned and she is familiar with Karukara town." Rukia didn't react to the statement. Her cold Kuchiki mask was firmly in place.

"Yes sir!" They all said in union while Kenpachi pouted, with those two gone he would have to do most of the paperwork while they get to go off and fight strong opponents. Byakuya meanwhile kept his emotionless mask up but his eyes gave Renji a look that made him shiver. It was a look with promises of pain if something happened to Rukia. He would also kill the Kurosaki boy if anything happened to her.

"We have some vision of the latest Arrancar to appear in the living world! Kurotsuchi-Taichoif you would." The Sou-Taicho ordered.

He held up a projector and when he turned it on, it displayed a big picture in the centre of the room for all to see. In the picture they saw a large Hollow appear from the Garganta which Rukia immediately recognized.

"Grand Fisher..." She breathed catching most looks from the room.

"You know the Grand Fisher?" Ukitake-Taicho asked her.

"Yeah, when Ichigo had my Shinigami powers, he fought the Grand Fisher to a draw, before it fled."

"My, my, even before he came to Soul Society, Kurosaki Ichigo was defying the odds." Kyōraku Shunsui the 8th Division Taicho spoke up amused.

"Speaking of Ichigo-kun..." Ukitake said as Ichigo appeared on screen a few metres away from Grand Fisher.

"_So we meet again at last, Kurosaki Ichigo!" _

"_This time you will not get away! I don't know what has happened to you but I will avenge my Kaa-chan!"_

Rukia's eyes widened slightly at the sight of Ichigo... Ichigo with a sealed katana! How on earth did a strawberry idiot like him learn to control his reiatsu? Does this mean he is training still? But why would he be? He should be going to school and living a relatively normal life.

"His mother..?" Ukitake questioned curiously.

"Grand Fisher killed his mother when he was 9 years old. For 6 years, Ichigo has thought that he was somehow responsible for her death until he found out the truth a few months ago." Rukia answered sorrowfully, after shaking off her thoughts, as she remembered that day all too well. She had almost lost him like she had lost Kaien.

"_You don't know what has happened to me! Allow me to enlighten you! Behold this is my power form!"_

They all watched as Grand Fisher's form changed into something larger until he completely dwarfed the surrounding buildings.

"How interesting..." Kurotsuchi murmured interestedly. He couldn't wait for the chance to dissect some of these Arrancars... they were truly fascinating.

"_What are you? Are you one of those Menos Grande?!" _

"We will have to inform him what we know about the Arrancars when we get there." Hitsugaya acknowledged.

The Sou-Taicho nodded, "Good! We will need the Substitute Shinigami's power in this war!"

"_A Menos?! I am no paltry Menos! I am an Arrancar!"_

"_An Arrancar? What is that?"_

"_I am a Hollow that has removed his mask gained Shinigami powers! I expected to come here and get a decent fight from you before I killed you, Kurosaki Ichigo. But I am disappointed. Look how small your Zanpakutō has become... Don't you remember that size of a Zanpakutō mirrors one's reiatsu?" _

Byakuya scoffed, "An ignorant fool this Hollow is."

"_Give me a second. Gentei Kaijo!" _

They all saw Ichigo's sword change into a larger size, one that was familiar to Rukia, Renji and Byakuya.

"_Not quite! First allow me to show you the true power of my Zanpakutō! Light up the Darkness in my Path and Cleave through the Thick Clouds of Despair. Pierce through the Heavens and Slaughter my Enemies, Zangetsu!"_

"So the boy has learned how to seal his Zanpakutō up... no doubt Urahara is behind this." Kurotsuchi sneered.

"How curious... I've never heard of a single Zanpakutō having a long phrase like that before." Kyōraku noted intriguingly, "Only dual wielders like Ukitake and myself have long winded release phrases."

"_What did you do Kurosaki Ichigo?!"_

"_I'm not interested in telling you! I can't stand the sight of you! After what you did to my Kaa-chan, how dare you breathe in my presence?!"_

"Wow, I have never heard Ichigo this angry before." Renji muttered and Byakuya had to agree. Even though he tried to execute Rukia, the boy was never this wrathful toward him. The boy had restrained anger towards him and at the same time trying to understand his reasons for wanting Rukia executed.

"That's because you hadn't killed anyone he cared about. He just wanted to defeat you, not kill you. Despite what you may think, at the time when you were enemies, Ichigo didn't hate you." Rukia pointed out, "Ichigo's strength comes from his desire to protect those he cares about. I would hate to be on the end of Ichigo's hatred."

"_I have had enough of your arrogance, Kurosaki Ichigo!"_

They all watched as Ichigo easily blocked the strike.

"_You've improved somewhat... but nowhere near as much as I have. The first thing that I am going to take away is your sword." _

Ichigo then proceeded to destroy Grand Fisher's Zanpakutō with a single Getsuga Tenshō. Then they watched Ichigo completely decimate the large Arrancar brutally.

"_How much does it hurt to be completely helpless? Now you can feel just what I felt for six years after you killed her! Vengeance is finally mine, Grand Fisher! Getsuga Tenshō!"_

"Will he ever stop being a moron?!" Rukia muttered furiously. He completely overdid it. Sure, she understood why he did it but doesn't that idiot ever think of the consequences. She heard Renji slap his forehead and knew that he was thinking the same thing that she was.

"_I may have over done it a bit... Oh man, hopefully I don't get in trouble from Soul Society for this. Man, it's been a long day."_

"That was a strong attack!" Kenpachi said joyfully with his bloodthirsty smirk at full blast. "I can't wait until we fight again!"

"There is no need for him to release such a powerful attack like that! He is just being reckless! What are the humans going to think when they see that large crater in the middle of the road?!" Soifon snapped angrily.

"I think we can let him off with a warning... revenge is like a poison after all. It can impair anyone's judgement especially a 16 year old boy." Ukitake said calmly.

"I think we are focusing off the reason why we are watching this." Unohana Retsu spoke up and brought the discussion back to why they were watching this.

"Yes, while the Grand Fisher was weak, he was the most stable Arrancar we have ever seen and they are developing at a much faster rate than we had anticipated. And that means..?" Kurotsuchi spoke up smoothly.

"Aizen Sōsuke!" Komamura growled furiously.

"The Karakura Town Protection Division will depart in three days while the other Tai –." The Sou-Taicho was cut off however when a light on the projector flashed red and a beeping sound went off.

"What is that?" Hitsugaya asked as Kurotsuchi pressed a few buttons on the projector before the screen changed to an image of a park in Karakura with a large crater in the middle.

"Two enormous Hollow reiatsu's have been detected in Karakura! I am going to a live feed!"

* * *

**Karakura Park – 3****rd**** of September, 4:10pm**

Sado and Inoue were the first ones to the park where the large reiatsu's were coming from and they were shocked by the amount of dead bodies that were lying in the grass. Inoue looked to see a weakened Tatsuki and she immediately ran over to help her best friend. Sado told her to get her out of there and that he would hold them off before activating his right arm.

"Ulquiorra, is this the one?" The big one asked. He had tanned skin and a ridge-lined cranium, brown eyes and black hair. He had long, bushy sideburns and a thin ponytail and the top of his head was bald. He also had orange eye brows and red markings under his eyes. The remains of his Hollow mask were the jawbone complete with 8 teeth, which rested on his chin. A tattoo of the number 10 was on his left shoulder.

"You should improve your investigation abilities Yammy, he is trash." Ulquiorra said emotionlessly. He was a slender, yet fairly muscular, average height with a melancholic appearance, fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs fell between his eyes, and he had distinctively thick eyebrows. He had teal lines that descend from his eyes. He wore a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. His Hollow hole was located on his sternum, the remainder of his Hollow mask lied on top of his head, forming a broken horned helmet.

"Too bad!" Yammy shouted before attempting to punch Sado, who thanks to his training with Yoruichi was able to dodge the attack. He charged up reiatsu through his arm and he fired an energy blast at point blank range.

"El Directo!" Sado shouted and his attack enveloped the Arrancar's head.

When the remnants cleared, Yammy was revealed to only have a slight bruise on his check and a tiny bit of blood flowing from his bottom lip.

"Is that all?" He asked uninterestedly before he swung his fist at the large human. Sado attempted to block it but the force of the hit broke his arm in several places and the giant fell unconscious, almost immediately, due to the immense pain.

"Sado-kun!" Inoue yelled out in worry before attempting to heal him. The shield that surrounded Sado's prone body caught Ulquiorra's interest as he observed it to be some kind of time reversal technique. It was the first time he had ever witnessed a move like this.

Inoue turned her head towards the Hollow that hurt Sado and fired her Koten Zanshun at him but it was calmly brushed aside. With little interest, Yammy turned to Ulquiorra and asked the smaller Hollow, "Is she trash too?"

"Yes, kill her Yammy." Ulquiorra answered bluntly despite knowing that the incoming reiatsu would stop the large Hollow.

As he swung his fist towards Inoue's head intending to crush it, a large khyber knife like Zanpakutō stopped it in its tracks. The tip of the blade was only centimeters away from the Yammy's palm. Ichigo stood in between his fist and Inoue with a fierce glare on his face. He looked down at Sado and frowned in worry and anger at his friend's injuries.

"Inoue back away, I'll end this quickly!" Ichigo told her without a glance in her direction. All of his attention was now on the bastard that had hurt his friend.

Inoue nodded and hurried to Sado's side to focus on healing his injuries while Ichigo put his left hand on his right arm and shouted, "BANKAI!"

After a huge explosion of blue reiatsu that enveloped, Ichigo stood before Yammy with a black Zanpakutō in his hand along with his Bankai garments. Yammy just scratched his head looking confused before turning to Ulquiorra and he asked, "Did you say Bankai? Ulquiorra is he the one?"

"Yes. It seems your tantrums have lured him out. Orange hair, black Bankai... There is no mistaking it. This is our target Yammy."

"What Luck! You saved us the trouble of hunting for you!" Yammy laughed before cocking his fist back and threw the punch straight at Ichigo.

"I'm lucky!"

However is punched was stopped in its tracks by Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu as he blocked it with the tip of the sword facing the ground. The Substitute Shinigami didn't even flinch from the force of Yammy's punch. Ichigo glared at Yammy's astonished look.

"Were you the one that did that to Chad's arm?" Ichigo asked stonily.

"What about it?" Yammy asked uncaringly.

Ichigo's eyes flashed furiously and faster than Yammy could react; his arm had been sliced off. Ichigo landed behind him in a crouching position and Ulquiorra's eyes widen at how quickly and how easily Yammy's arm had been cut off. Speaking of the large Hollow, he screamed out in pain from the loss of his arm and retaliated quickly. He tried to backhand the Shinigami but Ichigo easily evaded it by shunpoing away. He reappeared in front of Yammy but with a few metres distance.

"Damn you brat!" Yammy growled at him clutching his stump. Ichigo smirked and calmly rested his sword against his shoulder.

"You can still stand? You're just as tough as you appear."

"You're having quite a time there, aren't you? Do you want me to fight him for you?" Ulquiorra spoke up from behind Yammy.

"Shut up!" Yammy snapped at Ulquiorra and grabbed the handle of his sword.

"Are you going to use your Zanpakutō on a runt like this?" Ulquiorra questioned him.

"I told you to shut up!" Yammy retorted and began withdrawing his Zanpakutō from its sheath.

'_He had a Zanpakutō as well... so he must one of these Arrancars.' _Ichigo concluded. By the way that the smaller one had questioned on why he was going to use his Zanpakutō, made it seem that they were stronger with their Zanpakutō's drawn. So he couldn't let him use his full power.

As Yammy began pulling out his Zanpakutō, Ichigo shunpoed past him, and quickly cut off his remaining arm. This caused his Zanpakutō to fall onto the ground along with his arm. Yammy yelled out in pain as lost his other arm and glared murderously at Ichigo.

Ulquiorra's eyes flashed with interest, '_Not bad... Now Yammy can't use his Zanpakutō or use his release. This kid is certainly is interesting, and I heard that he only just recently learned Bankai. But still at this level he doesn't pose any threat to Aizen-sama.'_

Yammy didn't know what the mission that Aizen-sama gave them was but Ulquiorra knew what their instructions were. Aizen-sama had been quite clear.

"_There is a Shinigami I want you to investigate in Karakura town, Ulquiorra. He has orange hair and a black Bankai which he acquired recently. What I want you to find out is how powerful he is. He isn't an ordinary Shinigami... he has a level beyond a Bankai and I want you to test it. Force him to unleash it by any means necessary."_

Now all he had to do was get him to unleash this hidden power.

"HOW DARE YOU CUT OFF BOTH OF MY ARMS!" Yammy yelled at Ichigo.

Ichigo merely scowled at him, clenching the handle of Tensa Zangetsu tightly and retorted, "I think you look better without arms... You're finished. This is what happens when you hurt the people of my town!"

Ulquiorra's head tilted slightly at Shinigami's declaration and he glanced at the other people that were still alive... he may have just found the ammunition that was needed.

With a furious roar Yammy gathered red reiatsu in his mouth causing Ichigo's eyes to widen in realisation and Yammy quickly fired the cero before Ichigo could shunpo away. Ichigo was hit dead on by the cero which caused an explosion and dust and rubble filled the air.

"HAHAHA! There is no way he would be able to dodge my cero at this range!" Yammy laughed triumphantly.

"Dodge what?" A voice said through the dust. Yammy's eyes widened in shock when he saw Ichigo standing there unscathed. Ichigo stood in a similar position to when he blocked his Inner Hollow's cero. When the cero was shot at him, Ichigo instinctively fell into this stance and he could have sworn he saw a big circle of blue energy surround him. The cero had hit the shield but it didn't even flinch from the contact before the cero dissipated which left Ichigo unharmed. The shield appeared and disappeared so quickly that Ichigo thought that he had imagined it.

"Impossible!" Yammy whispered in disbelief. Faster than he was capable of understanding, Ichigo vanished and suddenly there was a slash from his right hip up to his left shoulder. Blood poured severely out of his body, and at the corner of his eye, he saw the Shinigami standing behind him. Yammy sank to his knees in pain, and to his greatest humiliation, he was at the Shinigami's mercy.

Seeing the his enemy was about done, Ichigo swung Tensa Zangetsu straight at the right side of Yammy's unprotected neck. Instead of his sword soaking in blood and Yammy's head rolling at his feet, Ichigo found his sword being blocked by Ulquiorra's forearm.

'_What the hell?'_ Ichigo thought incredulously. This Arrancar was somehow blocking his Tensa Zangetsu with his naught but his arm and there wasn't even a flinch of pain from his eyes. _'Just what is this Arrancar?!'_

"Ulquiorra?" Yammy questioned the other Hollow with gratitude, fury, humiliation and pain all noticeable in his tone. Suddenly he hit in the face by Ulquiorra's free arm and fell onto his back moaning in pain.

"You're pathetic Yammy... to be beaten so easily. You don't deserve to be in the Espada. I'll test this runt out myself." Ulquiorra informed the downed Hollow without taking his eyes of Ichigo.

'_What is an Espada?!'_ Ichigo thought confused. He leapt back removing his blade from Ulquiorra's arm and watched his new opponent warily. Ulquiorra suddenly vanished before his eyes and re-appeared behind him slightly to his left and aimed a kick to his torso. Utilizing his shunpo, Ichigo managed to avoid the attack and retaliated by swinging his sword at Ulquiorra's right side but the Arrancar saw his every movement. Ulquiorra calmly caught the Zanpakutō in his right hand and fired a counter strike. Ichigo's eyes widened when Ulquiorra caught his blade and before he could react, he received a hard knee to the stomach. Ichigo coughed up blood and Ulquiorra followed up with a kick into his face and the force sent him flying into the trees. Ichigo stood back up painfully, clutching his rib area tightly, and then reached up to wipe the blood away from his lip. He gingerly touched his cheek and immediately flinched in slight pain. He immediately concluded that his cheekbone was broken.

'_Damn it! Just how strong is this guy? He hasn't even used his Zanpakutō!' _He thought disbelievingly. Ulquiorra took the moment to check out his right and forearm where he had received those blows from the Shinigami's Zanpakutō.

'_Both the places where his sword connected with my hierro, there is very slight bruising. I didn't expect him to injure me even if it is extremely slight but still I want to see the power he is hiding.'_

Ichigo made a mistake by blinking and before he knew it Ulquiorra was suddenly right in front of him and attempted to grab him by the throat. Fortunately Ichigo instinctively released a small wordless Getsuga Tensho that startled Ulquiorra and enabled him to gain some distance with shunpo. He had to come up with a way to somehow cut through this Arrancar's powerful skin.

He had fought against someone before that he hadn't been able to cut and quickly he cast his mind back to the fight he had with Kenpachi back in Soul Society...

"_...the reiatsu that I leak unconsciously is stronger than that sword you created by honing your reiatsu to its peak in order to kill your enemy."_

Ichigo knew that he needed to pour more energy into his strikes than he was currently releasing and thought of an idea. Ulquiorra looked curious at the blue energy gathering around the Zanpakutō. Instead of releasing the energy like he would normally do for a Getsuga Tensho, he kept it contained on the blade and shot towards Ulquiorra as fast as he could. Once he reached him, Ichigo slashed his Zanpakutō downwards targeting the left side of the Hollow's chest and Ulquiorra once again put his arm out to block the attack. When the attack connected this time though, it cut through his skin marginally much to the Arrancar's shock and before Ichigo could further cut into his arm, the Arrancar disengaged by jumping back. Ichigo immediately used shunpo to get back into striking range but this time when he was close enough, he released the gathered energy straight at Ulquiorra's chest.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

The explosion of blue reiatsu that enveloped Ulquiorra blocked Inoue and Yammy, who was struggling to get up, views of the result of the blast. While waiting for the outcome of his attack, Ichigo was bent over, the tip of his sword piercing the ground and he was forced to take in some deep breaths. That last attack was by far the strongest Getsuga Tensho he had ever fired.

'_Was it because I kept gathering energy into my Zanpakutō a lot more than usual? Or is because my control over my reiatsu has improved and made it easier for Zangetsu to amplify?' _He thought in wonderment. He resolved to talk to Zangetsu about it later before he was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Ulquiorra's form visible through the dust.

Ichigo's eyes widen in horror when he saw the state that he was in from his attack. The Arrancar only had a small gash running down the right side of chest, and it must have only been 30cm maximum in length. For him to only suffer such a small wound from such a powerful attack meant that he was in big trouble unless he used his ace in the hole. He had only used this against Ganryū and he knew he would have to do a similar tactic. He would only be able to fire off one attack in his Hollowfied state.

Ulquiorra raised his right arm towards the Shinigami and he pointed his right finger straight at Ichigo. A small ball of green energy formed at his finger tip.

Ichigo's eyes widened, "That's a..."

"Cero!" Ulquiorra interrupted and unleashed the blast towards Ichigo.

Fortunately for Ichigo it seemed that his aim was a little off and he evaded the blast by leaning heavily to the right. The beam of energy sailed passed his left shoulder.

"It looks like your aim needs work!" Ichigo mocked him with his cocky smirk planted on his face.

"I wasn't aiming for you..." Ulquiorra told him emotionlessly.

A confused frown formed onto the orange haired Shinigami when a scream full of horror and scream came from behind him.

"TATSUKI-CHAN!"

Ichigo spun around and his eyes widened in horror. On her knees was Tatsuki, with wide blanks eyes and a large gaping hole in the middle of her chest.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**If you like it, then please review it. If you don't like it, then don't read it. If you see any areas that need improvement, then please review and tell me.**

* * *

**Okay... yes I killed off Tatsuki. Sorry to all those that love her but it was necessary. As you read, Ichigo had a stronger resolve after what happened to Senna but now that he learned that her sacrifice ended up being a good thing for her... his resolve weakened slightly. I didn't come out and say that in the chapter but do you remember what he resolved to do in the fight against Ganryū? He resolved to learn how to use his Hollow powers better... and yet what kind of training did he do in this chapter? Reiatsu control... so his resolved weakened to the point where his desire to control his Hollow form lessened.**

**Now with Tatsuki's death... this is the catalyst. This is the moment where Ichigo is either going to break or ascend to heights greater than he had achieved in canon. However for all you Tatsuki fans... do not despair... she still has a role to play and it will be a bigger one than in canon. But she won't be involved in the Winter War but she will be a major player in the Thousand Year Blood War saga. Now will Tatsuki become a Hollow or a Shinigami? Or maybe she will be more like Ichigo... who knows? No one but me HAHA!**

**I hope you all like the ending of Senna's part in the story and Ichigo's reasons for not bringing her back into the fold.**

* * *

**Now as I have said, there is no set pairing for Ichigo in this fic. I can tell you however is that if he does, and that is a big IF, then it won't be until during the 1,000 Year Old Blood War or after it. This is the list of possible candidates:**

**Rukia – This is my favourite pairing, so it was always going to be an option. It has the highest chance of happening.**

**Nel – In her adult form obviously. Simply put, I like the adult Nel and she is the best Hollow candidate for Ichigo.**

**Harribel – Is a possibility because of how popular and yet unique the pairing is.**

**Tatsuki – Childhood friends becoming lovers... enough said.**

**He will definitely not be paired with Inoue just because I don't like the pairing. No amount of whining and complaining will make me change my mind.**

* * *

**Answering the Readers:**

_**C:**__ As probably presumed from my previous reviews there are some things in this story I don't really agree are accurate or correct in regards to canonicity, but besides pointing out my thoughts on them I'm not going to demand you change anything because, quite frankly, Fanfiction is what it is and this isn't my story. If I come off as demanding something please ignore it and/or inform me that I'm coming off as demanding. Also, this story is interesting and it's much better thought out than a lot of stories I've come across._

_**R:**__ I am happy to receive any constructive criticism. So if you find any faults in my story then please point them out. _

_**C:**__ I can't say Ulquiorra in canon is really purified, though, since the "final blow" was really his own lack of organs and inability to regenerate them that caused him to disintegrate. And... Well, I'm not entirely sure there was anything to really purify. In the extra-canon books it details his "birth/creation" in Hueco Mundo and it doesn't seem like he was anything except a Vasto Lorde at any time. A Vasto Lord that was made from Trees in Hueco Mundo, which are implied to be crystallized souls...so maybe there, was something to be purified...hm...Something to think about, I guess?_

_**R:**__ I have no idea about Ulquiorra's back story. Can you link me up to any info about it?_

_**C:**__ Ichigo's "growth" between each battle is his biggest advantage. When he fights against an opponent that completely outclasses him the first time they fight he comes back the second time able to match, and usually overcome, what they threw at him in that first fight. If you consider that the first time he went into Bankai he was crushed by it, then his "growth" would allow he to start to adjust to it, even if the way he adjusts to it is by instinctively limiting his speed (which he showed off against Byakuya) and power/compression._

_**R:**__ You make a good point. Ichigo has always been quite adaptable. He gets stronger through fighting more than training. That will continue to be a major theme throughout this story._

_**C:**__ Pretty sure that big sword Ichigo had before he unlocked his own powers was actually Rukia's Shinigami powers influencing the shape of his powers. This is somewhat implied when Rukia gets her powers back and Shirayuki's sealed form looks like an unblotted version of what Ichigo was using. The only thing of Ichigo's on that sword seems to have been the cloth attached to the hilt of it and maybe the stuff decorating the sheath._

_**R:**__ In this story, Ichigo's blade is created from Reishi thanks to his Quincy Powers and he sub consciously mirrored it to the one he wielded when he had Rukia's power. When Ichigo gains his true Zanpakutō, then he will probably wield a permanently released Shikai. _

_**Q:**__ Why is Ichigo's Bankai Getsuga Tensho suddenly blue instead of black or red? The Hollow's Bankai Getsuga Tensho in the Inner World should be the same color as the one he used against Byakuya in order for Ichigo's sudden change of color/relearning of it to make sense._

_**A:**__ One thing that RtFaP Ichigo has over canon Ichigo is the ability to separate his Shinigami and Hollow powers... how this is possible will be explained throughout the story... and so Ichigo's 'true' Getsuga Tenshō in his Bankai is him strictly using his Shinigami powers like when he wields his Shikai. Once he Hollowfies, it becomes black once again. They key part to remember when reading this story is that right now... Ichigo's Shinigami and Hollow powers are separate._

_**C: **__Ichigo and Rukia... they should be pairing._

_**R:**__ That is my favourite pairing and is definitely a possibility. _

_**C:**__ Right...I like this story, quite a lot actually, in fact I tend to like stories where Ichigo removes his head from his behind and takes things a tad more serious...However...I like Senna even more than that, I find it quite infuriating that one never see the folks introduced in the movies ever again. So at this moment one can say I am somewhat annoyed at the story. However, I just love that word; I will still be subbing and looking forward for more!_

_**R: **__Sorry about getting rid of Senna but I believe this is how her story should end. However there is a very slim chance that she may appear again at some point. No promises though._

_**Q: **__I like it so fare but where is the Kidō?_

_**A:**__ That won't be for a while yet. Right now the focus for Ichigo is to gain better control of his reiatsu so he can use his Bankai more effectively and also he has to gain better control of his Hollow Mask._

_**C: **__The only other compression type bankai shown in canon is Yamamoto's and he hasn't used in a millennium...well a few years short of it._

_**R:**__ True, Yamamoto's Bankai is a compression type but it is still much different to Ichigo's. Either a Bankai's form is that of a larger object than Shikai or it has a larger status effect. Yamamoto's Bankai is so powerful that it vaporises all of the water in the Seireitei. Ichigo's on the other hand doesn't meet the standard criteria as it doesn't have a large status effect or in a large form. That's why his is unique._

_**Q:**__ Pure blue or is it like his final strike against Byakuya and his Getsuga Form's aura of black with blue outline compared to Hollow Ichigo's white with red outline?_

_**A:**__ Pure blue like in Shikai but much stronger. _

_**Q: **__Just realized: if Orihime heals Uryu wouldn't he regain his glove? Her healing rejects the events that caused the damage. The event that caused it was the glove's removal from his arm. Since his arm will be in her spatial rejection field would it not reform?_

_**A:**__ That is a great find. To be perfectly honest, I completely spaced over that. If you go back and look you will see that it has been edited and the answer is there in chapter 2. Great find!_

_**Q:**__ Since you have made ways for Ichigo to get rid of excess energy will he keep his bankai speed in this? In canon after the first Tensa fight he was no longer capable of making afterimages...why he slowed down was never explained (especially after he became Visored/Vizard)._

_**A:**__ Yes, his Bankai will always have a major focus on speed. As for in canon, I think there is a few contributing factors as to why Ichigo's Bankai basically sucked after his fight with Byakuya until the final fight with Aizen. First of all, let's ignore the filler arcs and focus solely on the Manga chapters. Hollow Ichigo was a major factor. I firmly believe that Ichigo subconsciously held back reiatsu to hold Hollow Ichigo off from taking over which made him much weaker. Also the level of his enemies has to be taken into account. In his Bankai, he easily defeated Yammy the first time they met before Hollow Ichigo interfered. So against enemies like Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Nnoitra, his clones would have been useless because they all could easily keep up with his speed. Byakuya on the other hand was much slower to Ichigo's Bankai so the after image technique was effective._

_**C:**__ I would have to check but I believe they showed up later due to contact with the train thing (cannot remember the name to save my life)._

_**R:**__ Kōtotsu is the train thing. It is the cleaner._

_**C:**__ But at the time he had two higher officers to listen to or he would have been sent back into the Nest. No clue why he was allowed free reign with no one actively watching and controlling him_

_**R:**__ I think he has remained in position because the Soul Society recognises his usefulness._

_**C:**__ I am assuming you are using the latest reveals on his blade._

_**R:**__ Yep._

_**Q:**__ As he gains control of his reiatsu wouldn't the side effect be neutralized? If he is able to channel it around his body, into his skin to form hierro, etc._

_**A:**__ You're on the right track._

_**C:**__ In canon they both did and it was explained why they did. For False Zangetsu he is a shade of Yhwach. Yhwach knew what he was and what the Shinigami were. It is why the Shade pretended to delay it and hopefully sabotage him becoming, and staying, a Shinigami. It failed for several reasons; Ichigo is stubborn and False Zangetsu changed his mind. He knows because his original self knows. True Zangetsu knows because it is in his instincts. Like when you look in a mirror you see a human. You are able to identify yourself. Same principle. Your False Zangetsu even hints that he knows when questioned about the phrase._

_Old Man Zangetsu always knew what he was in canon. That's almost blatantly stated in the most recent chapters when he mentions that he has been holding Ichigo back as much as he can by stating that Ichigo's power was "only what he couldn't hold back." _

_**A:**__ The reason why they don't know what they really are in this fic is because I had already planned where I want Ichigo's power to go in this fic before all of this was revealed. So I had to come up with a way for my idea to work but then to link it up with the canon explanation. So right now, Zangetsu believes he is Ichigo's Shinigami powers but recognises some aspects of it confuse him. I will explain later on in the story why Zangetsu believes he is the Shinigami source of Ichigo's soul._

_**C:**__ He didn't know about Jinzen...you cannot fly a jet off a carrier with no knowledge on mechanics, physics, aerodynamics, and knowledge of planes. Same principle; how can he travel into his soul if he doesn't know how?_

_**R:**__ Good point. I've never really thought of it like that._

_**Q:**__ Will he tell Ichigo?_

_**A:**__ No, he will not tell Ichigo about his heritage because it is Isshin's responsibility to tell him._

_**Q:**__ Why would hurting Ginjo hurt Ichigo?_

_**A:**__ Soul Society's initial plan was to use Ichigo to lure Ginjo out and then kill them both. However over the course of the Arrancar arc, Ichigo was able to prove himself a reliable ally to Soul Society so that stance changed. So right now, Urahara still believes that Soul Society will kill both Ichigo and Ginjo and he has decided to help Ichigo should that happen._

_**C:**__ morals not consciousness. TO be conscious is to be awake. To be aware. And the hollow is definitely aware. He couldn't rebel otherwise._

_**R:**__ My bad, it supposed to be 'conscience'._

_**C:**__ According to BLEACH canon it cannot be sealed because of its type...considering True Zangetsu that makes a lot of sense though. He doesn't know the phrase restraint._

_**R:**__ It can't be sealed because of Ichigo's vast but uncontrolled reiatsu. So if Ichigo learnt how to control his reiatsu better, then theoretically it should be possible for his current sword since it was created with his Quincy powers. So Ichigo should be able to modify it with the right training. With his true Zanpakutō in canon, that is impossible to seal because his Asauchi is in its Shikai state. _

_**Q:**__ So Ichigo's current limit for Hollowfication is about 4 seconds or a single Hollowfied Getsuga...?_

_**A:**__ Yep, he really needs to work on it. However, depending on his emotions he might be able to hold it for longer. Wait and see how long he holds it for after seeing Tatsuki die because he is going to explode with anger._

_**C:**__ I'm eager for more, simply because this story has been so badass. On a side note, a release command I'd thought of for Zangetsu is 'Pierce the Heavens'. Just a thought._

_**R:**__ Glad you're enjoying it. Pierce the Heavens is a good one and as you can see from the changes, I did include it_

_**C:**__ If you do end up doing another pairing, then this chapter was a really good setup for Harribel. Seeing as Ichigo practically gets off on girls willing (and in this case just did) to sacrifice themselves, Harribel would be good due to her aspect of death being Sacrifice._

_**R:**__ Harribel is certainly a popular pairing which is surprising considering that they have never even met in canon. All I can say about Harribel and Ichigo is that they will have some interaction unlike in canon. As for romance between them, who knows?_

_**C:**__ I'm happy that I've found this fiction, it's a great one! A good starting point, a good way to diverge from the original scenario by mixing in it the filler arc and movie and a very good writing style. It's sure that for the most, we shouldn't that much suspense, but I guess that at some point you'll diverge enough of Kubo's storyline so we can have even more fun while reading your text_

_**R:**__ Thanks! Of course, I can't really diverge that much because there hasn't been any dramatic changes yet however that will change very soon. Is what happened at the end of this chapter a good divergence?_

_**Q:**__ Can you have Ichigo figure out the badge, on his own, later in the story?_

_**A:**__ I haven't really planned that far ahead just yet. Ichigo won't find out about the badge until after the Winter War._

_**C:**__ Chapter 5 was pretty good. And when I say 'pretty good', I mean awesome but incredibly sad. I hope Senna comes back at some point. Urahara (though he shouldn't remember her) could find a way to capture her consciousness in an artificial soul or something, I don't really mind.  
I can't wait to find out what happens to her!_

_**R:**__ Thanks! I hope this chapter satisfies you on what happened to Senna. Unfortunately she won't take any further part in this story... Will she appear in the sequel? It is very unlikely but there may be a slight possibility. Besides, Senna struck me as someone who much preferred the life of a human more than a Shinigami. As you just read, Urahara took notes to help him remember the facts at what happened. _

_**C:**__ To answer your question about Reiatsu vs. Reiryoku, I take it from a physics standpoint. Reiatsu or spirit pressure is how a character's power is exerted upon another being. Like when Kenpachi used his pressure to overcome Ichigo, Ganju, and Hanatarou the first time he and Ichigo fought. It's the effect of their unrestrained, at least to an extent, total power on something else just like pressure is force exerted over an area. Reiryoku seems like it would be a better estimation of their overall power/potential. Power in physics is the amount of energy consumed per unit time, and a more powerful character should be capable of greater output in a shorter or equal span of time. Hope that helps._

_**R:**__ It does thank you. However what does the Getsuga Tenshō come under? Reiryoku or Reiatsu? _

_**Q:**__ Why doesn't he just write it down for himself?_

_**A:**__ He didn't think that far ahead. Besides simply writing it down wouldn't help him remember her. All he would have is a name with no memory of the face. But as you was, Urahara wrote it all down._

_**Q:**__ Ichigo received all her feelings and such in that kiss...any chance he could use them to let the living Senna remember and gain her own powers?_

_**A:**__ Sorry but no. Senna is now 100% pure human._


End file.
